


Tell me about it

by sockadoodledo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, Cheating, Cock Slut Castiel, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Other, Size Kink, graphic cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 82,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockadoodledo/pseuds/sockadoodledo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is 17 years old and head over heels in love with Dean Winchester. He thinks his life couldn’t get any better when Dean tells him that he’s in love with him as well.<br/>The only problem to their growing love is that Cas is the biggest slut on the planet and likes to be pounded rough by anyone who wants it, doesn’t matter if it’s an older man, Dean’s own father or a pack of dogs. Cas will go on his knees for any and everyone and love every second of it.<br/>Slowly but surely, Dean gets more involved in what Cas does because there's nothing he wouldn’t do for the love of his life and he finds out that he likes it too.<br/>They start in different places but nothing and no one will ever come between them, no matter who they choose to fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be a collection of dirty, bad, wrong kinks and sex.  
> It contains graphic cheating scenes and it WILL contain graphic bestiality as well. 
> 
> The pairings are clearly marked in the tagging segment, so anyone who's not cool with what they're seeing there, please exit now. Don't leave comments that tell me exactly where my place in hell will be, I already know that. 
> 
> Furthermore, this is a sock account and no relation to my main account is made or wanted. The only reason I'm uploading this perverted piece of fiction is because I think I can't be the only one who is desperately in need of more of filthy, debauched cheating cockslut Cas.
> 
> The tags for the individual chapters won't go up there because I don't wanna flood the feed with this very much not mainstream kink stuff.
> 
> Tags/Warnings for this first chapter are: John/Castiel, bareback, size kink, name calling and Daddy Kink.

The boys home where Dean, Cas and Sam lived had always been very liberal, it didn’t matter to them that Cas hadn’t spend one night in his own room ever since Dean and him had started fucking around. 

They didn’t even mind that when John Winchester, the father of Sam and Dean came to visit for a day or so, he had grown aware of the fact that his son was sleeping with another boy inside his bed and most likely fucked him every night as well. John himself seemed to mind the least and watched his son’s fuck buddy with a very hungry expression all through dinner.

After dinner everyone had gone into their own room and Dean and him and had sex tonight, like any other night as well, after which Dean had gone straight to sleep, exhausted and satisfied.

Cas had come too, but he wasn’t completely fulfilled yet. Nor was he tired. He got up and walked into Dean’s bathroom to take a shower. He washed his come of his stomach and plunged his fingers deep inside his hungry hole to wash Dean’s come out of there as well. His fingers felt delicious inside his hole and even though he was only washing himself, he was hard again. 

Oh god, this wouldn’t do, he needed to come again, preferably with something stuffed up his hole, so when he had finished showering, he quietly tapped down into the group room with the vague intention to maybe find a porno he could watch or at least find a long object he should shove up himself to get off. 

When he patted through the arch that joined the room and the entrance hall, Cas had found both the things he wanted for tonight.

The TV was on, and some gay porn flick flimmered into the darkness, but Cas’ gaze was instantly drawn towards John Winchester. Dean’s father was sitting in an arm chair with a good view of the TV and very obviously masturbating. The people who ran the boy’s home never came here after dark, they had their own house so it happened quite often that someone jerked off in this room because it had the only TV and the only connection to the Internet.

John hadn’t seen Cas yet, which gave the boy leisure time to watch the older man jerking off. Cas had thought his boyfriend hat the biggest cock on the planet, but he had apparently been wrong because John Winchester’s cock was definitely still bigger and Cas’ own cock stood vertically inside his shorts because now that he had seen it, he wanted it. 

He didn’t care that it was wrong, or what Dean would say, he only knew that right now, he wanted John Winchester’s cock.

“Fuck,” the older man bit out, finally seeing Cas standing there. “Cas, you little slut, why are you standing there? Isn‘t it bad enough that I‘m jerking off to fucking gay porn because I heard my son nail you?”

John wanted to tug himself back in and turn the movie off, when Cas interrupted him with: “Stop jerking yourself. Fuck me instead.”

Cas walked over to the armchair, ridding himself off his shorts, the only article of clothing on him.

“What, really? Is this really what you want?”

“I want to be fucked, hard. And tonight I want your huge fucking cock to do that.”

And without further ado, Cas climbed onto John’s lap, toying with the cock against his hole for a few seconds, before he simply asked: “Lube?”

“Yeah here,” and John produced a small bottle he had brought down with himself because when he wanted to have a proper wank off, he always needed lube. His cock never produced enough precome to make the whole of it nice and slick, so if he didn’t want to chafe as he fucked his fist, lube it was.

Cas moaned when he applied the lube to his still fucked open hole, grabbed the object of his desire, and started to sink down onto the cock of his boyfriend’s father.

“God, this is fucking awesome. I have never felt so full, Mr. Winchester.”

“Don’t call me Mr. Winchester, boy. Call me Daddy, you slut.”

“Fuck that’s so hot,” Cas said as he sank down lower. Dean’s cock had opened him up pretty wide, so it wasn’t hard to sink down the first few inches, even though John’s cock was still thicker than Dean’s. The last two inches in, Cas felt a burn deep inside of him and he let out a growl of triumph when John’s huge cock bottomed out inside his greedy hole.

“Fuck yeah, Daddy. That’s it. I got you all the way in.” Cas started to move up and down on the hard length inside him, but it wasn’t what he needed. John seemed to get it too, because he ripped the boy up and carried him over to the nearest piece of living room furniture and draped him over the seat so that he kneeled, presenting his butt to him. He twisted the boy’s body without his cock coming free of his hole and Cas mewled as the large cock turned around in his slick hole.

“Gonna have you, so that you present your bitch hole for me while I fuck you.”

“Yes, Daddy please fuck me good and hard. I’m a needy little whore for Daddy. Need you to pound me hard.”

John immediately picked up a ruthless, punishing pace into Cas’ ass, roughly grabbing his asscheeks so that he just knew it would bruise. Cas wantonly fucked back on the too large intrusion inside him and felt himself already so close to coming that it was almost embarrassing.

“Uh. Fuck, fuck yes. Daddy love your cock, I’m such a whore for you, I’m gonna come already.”

“Yeah, that’s it slut. Fucking come while I give you what you deserve. A proper… hard… pounding… of your… whore hole.” John almost pulled out with the pauses in his sentence and shoved the whole length of his cock back inside Cas with such a force that the sofa moved a little as he really gave it to Cas’ ass.

Cas felt himself go from being so ruthlessly fucked and came as hard as he’d never come before without John even having raised a finger to his cock.

John must have felt it, because he picked up even more force and buried himself inside him up to the hilt of his cock, spasming out so much come that Cas’ belly swelled when he pumped it into a place where it usually never got to.

“That’s it, bitch. Take all of my come inside your slut hole.” John verbally abused Cas who couldn’t have been happier for it as he felt a huge load of come slosh around in his insides.

With a bit of regret, he felt John’s cock go soft inside him, while John still spoke to him: “Should keep this inviting hole as a cockwarmer, yeah I really should.” 

Nevertheless, he pulled out after a bit and wiped his dick clean, leaving Cas bent over the armrest of the sofa, his hole dark and shiny with lube, 4 inches wide open with not a drop of come having leaked out because it was still lodged way down deep inside his young, tight body. Cas loved it and had never felt better in his life.

He watched as John zipped up his pants which he had never fully pulled down and with a last glance at Cas, he said: “Let me know when you’re up for it again, bitch.”

“I will, Daddy.” Cas gasped out and watched as John got up the stairs into the guest room again.

 

When Dean saw the bruises on Cas’ ass the next morning and the pool of come that finally leaked out of his hole, he tried to tell himself that he wasn’t hurt by Cas’ behaviour, they had never said they were gonna be exclusive after all. 

“Who fucked you last night?”

“Your father.” Cas said and Dean felt an immense pang of hurt inside his chest at his words.

“Are you gonna fuck him again?”

“Maybe. But he’s leaving anyway and I’m actually pretty sore from what he did to me, maybe not for a while.”

“Tell me about it. Tell me everything.” 

This wasn’t the first time that Cas had gone out to get more fucking than Dean could give him, and Dean always tried to tell himself that it was ok, that he was ok with what Cas did, so he always made him tell what he had done and who he’d fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags/Warnings: walking in on cheating partner, stranger sex, spitroasting, name calling, first signs of interest in bestiality, hurt Dean (even though he tries to hide it)

The next time Cas felt not quite satisfied, he went out on the town in search of someone who would take him.

He and Dean had had sex twice that day. The first time, Dean had jerked them both off during a school break and the second time he had pounded him into their mattress so hard that when he finished and rolled off, the muscles of his entire lower half were cramping and burning.

He lay there panting and completely exhausted, and had asked Cas if he’d stay, but Cas was insatiable and his gut wrenching orgasm from Dean fucking him wasn’t enough. 

“I’ll be quick,” Cas had said before he left, but he and Dean knew he was just telling himself that, if he found enough people who’d fuck him, he’d stay out all night getting pounded.

There were precisely three brothels in this town, one employed only girls, one girls and boys and everyone in-between, and the third one only boys. That was were Cas’s steps were now taking him, because why would people go in there to fuck if he was giving them his ass for free?

He had packed a bagful of condoms before he went out because no way was he gonna have sex with total strangers without protection. He only let people fuck him bareback he knew were clean, because it wasn’t only his health he was playing with but Dean’s as well.

The thing was, he really loved Dean and he knew that anyone other than him would have given him the boot long ago, like after the first time Dean had walked in on Cas being roughly fucked by one of the other boys who lived in their building.

Cas had once again been too horny to sleep and down in the group room he had luckily found someone who was eager to sink his cock inside his hole. Cas had opened his thighs on the table for the boy of whom he had already forgotten the name by now who had punched his cock into him with élan. He had keened back so far that he saw Dean upside down, clutching the arch into the room and looking hurt by what he saw. Cas had to close his eyes and look away, but he hadn’t stopped fucking himself on the cock inside him until he came.

Neither of them had slept that night, Dean had turned his back to him when he came back into their bed, freshly showered and his thirst for sex finally quenched for a while.

“Am I not enough for you?” Dean had asked and Cas had clearly heard tears in his voice.

“Sometimes nothing seems to satisfy me. It’s like being perpetually hungry and however much food you eat and how much you like the taste of it, it never seems enough.”

“Are you gonna leave me when you find someone who stills that hunger?”

“If you can’t, no one can. I should have told you about that before you saw me like that.”

“It’s ok,” Dean sniffed, “we hadn’t said anything about not seeing other people, so if this is what you need, I can’t say anything about it.”

“Thank you, Dean. You know you can be with other people to.”

“But I don’t want to.”

 

Not even thinking about this particular moment in his life, could distract Cas from his mission. To get as much cock as he possibly could tonight.

He picked a place near the brothel and tucked his shirt into his trousers so his ass was clearly to be seen.

After half an hour he had only gotten to blow two people, one of them insisting on giving him money for his services, but Cas had steadfastly refused. He wanted their cocks, not their money.

He was cold now, and thought about going back, when a group of at least five guys walked down the street, clearly heading for the brothel, but Cas seductively waved them over first. 

“Hey, guys. Do you really wanna go in there right now, or do you wanna fuck my ass for free?”

The men had been reluctant, because even in the dim light of the street lights they could be that Cas wasn’t legal yet. But after he had simply walked to the next park bench which was at least halfway out of sight and dropped his trousers, the men had given up their reserve and freely accepted the condoms that Cas handed to them.

They were the nice lubed ones and since his ass was still loose, it didn’t take long until the boldest one of the group fucked his cock inside Cas.

He was a little too rough and was more focused on his own pleasure as he fucked into him, but Cas loved it nonetheless. The next guy mounted him immediately after the first guy pulled out and this one fucked him better, hitting his prostate and calling him ‘dirty whore’ while he came. Cas loved to be called by bad names. 

The next two guys took him simultaneously, the one breaching his ass and the other fucking his throat and while they spitroasted him thus, Cas finally came loud and roaring. After that the next guy, or was it the first again? He didn’t know, but he took his turn again, pounding him hard while the others jerked themselves to get ready to go again soon.

But Cas wouldn’t get any more of the group inside himself tonight, because when the guy who was fucking him right now and come and pulled out, some really big muscly guy came over from the brothel to tell them that he was gonna call the cops if they didn’t stop fucking in a public place. The men zipped up and scuttled away quickly, but the burly big guy held Cas by his collar.

“Not you, boy. You’re staying right here.”

“Oh please, Sir. Don’t call the cops.”

“I won’t,” he patted Cas’s still naked, fucked out ass. “You’ll come inside with me, into the back room,” and the man had picked Cas up roughly and escorted him in through the back entrance.

“I watched you fuck all those men and you looked so much like a bitch when they rammed their cocks inside you, I just had to see for myself if your hole really is as good as it looked.”

The man had brought Cas into an office and sat down in a desk chair. He then unzipped his trousers and Cas felt his mouth water at the impressive fat length he saw.

“Do you want it?”

“Yes.” Cas pulled out another one of the condoms he brought and rolled it onto the thick cock himself.

“I want you on my cock,” the man said but Cas shook his head.

“No, you’re gonna fuck me over the desk, I wanna feel your full weight when you screw me.”

The big guy gave him a wide toothy smile. “That works.”

And Cas bent over the desk, sighing when he felt a thick cock inside him again.

“Fuck good,” the heavy guy fully leaned on Cas now to felt squashed but also so damned turned on as he felt the thrusts into him going faster and faster.

After a minute, Cas was moaning and very eager to come when the door opened and another big guy who held a big dog on a leash, peeked inside.

“Hey Brad, whatcha doing?”

“Job interview,” the man behind Cas said and smacked his ass playfully. “This ass has real potential, we should hire it.”

“Nah, too young,” the other big guy said, but said down to watch as Cas got screwed. “But he sure seems to enjoy himself.”

At that, the dog gave a whelp and Cas caught the gaze of the creature. 

“Look, even Boulder seems to think so.” The other guy lifted one of the dogs hind legs and inspected him. “Yeah, look Brad, he’s got his cock out.”

“Doubtless he wants to breed the bitch himself,” Brad grunted and his thrusts grew erratic.

Cas moaned at the thought and came while he looked at the shiny red dog dick. 

“Yeah, the bitch seems to think so as well,” Brad panted out again and finally climaxed after another couple of rough thrusts.

“Wanna do him as well?” he asked the guy with the dog, and Cas wasn’t opposed, he’d take more cock any day but the guy just shook his head.

“Nah, I’m good. I nailed two of our boys already, but maybe Boulder wants a go, huh boy, do you wanna breed a bitch tonight?”

But the dog has lost interest again and Cas saw him licking at his doggie dick which was now tightly encased in it’s sheath again.

“Suit yourself, you two.” Brad said as he tugged himself back into his pants. “You’re free to go, little bitch.”

And Cas did, finally not hungry anymore but with lots of new ideas going through his head.

When he came back home, Dean was awake and greeted him with: “Heya, Cas. Who did you fuck tonight? Tell me all about it,” and then he sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags/Warnings: Sam saying some hurtful things about Cas, Dean/Castiel sex scene, bestiality, oral sex with animal

Cas was looking for Dean about a week after his night out. He wasn’t downstairs, and he wasn’t in their room. Next on the list was Sam’s room. He went down the hall and raised his hand to knock when he saw that the door was a width of a slit open. He heard Sam say his name, let his hand sink down and listened instead.

“-Cas isn’t good enough for you, Dean. Don’t pretend like everything is ok with you guys. I’ve noticed that he sneaks out and even I can see that he’s completely fucked out when he comes back. You’re hurting Dean, and I hate to see you like that.”

Cas felt pangs all over at Sam’s words.

“Sammy,” Cas’ heart almost broke at how pained Dean’s voice sounded. “I won’t pretend that I’m not a little hurt at what he’s doing, but that’s a hurt I can live with. I want him to be happy, and if this is what he needs to be happy, then I can’t tell him no. Sammy it would hurt me more if he wasn’t with me anymore and whenever he is with me I’m happy as can be. I just can’t give him everything he needs and that’s ok.”

“I don’t understand you, Dean.”

“Yeah, I suppose you don’t. That is what happens when you love someone. You accept them, even if they do things that you don’t approve of. When Cas is done doing what he does, he always returns to me and I actually like that part very much. I won’t abandon him and he won’t either. Either you accept that, or you don’t. It’s not your place, Sammy. It’s my relationship and unless I say that I want your opinion, you keep your nose out of my business. Every couple makes their own rules, and these are Cas’ and mine.”

Cas just needed to knock now, because it sounded like Dean would come out soon and it would be super awkward if he ran into him on the way.

“Hey, Sam. I was just wondering if… oh, hello Dean.” He gave him a small heartfelt smile that Dean returned with equal forces, while Sam creased his brow at them, all the righteous anger of a 13 year old boy visible on his face, but he kept his mouth shut after Dean’s reprimand.

“I was looking for you, and I wondered if I could borrow your laptop.”

“Sure thing Cas,” Dean said and left Sammy’s room.

“What do you want it for anyway?” Dean said when he retrieved the laptop from his desk and handed it to Cas.  
“Oh just some research, you know about what.” He put the laptop down on their bed. “But that can wait. I wanna talk to you.”

“Ok,” Dean sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at Cas expectantly.

“I- uh, I heard you and Sam.”

“Oh.”

“Dean, I think he’s not wrong. I do hurt you with the way I’m acting,” he held up a hand when Dean looked at him wide eyed and panicked, “but you were also right. We make our own rules and you accept me and what I’m doing. I really appreciate that.”

Cas walked over and hugged Dean who still remained seated on the bed, so that Cas towered over him as he carded through Dean’s hair.

After a few minutes of this, Cas whispered: “You said you loved me.”

“I do.” Dean cleared his throat. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Silence fell for another couple of minutes until Dean spoke again. 

“Baby, I really wanna fuck you right now.”

Cas just let go of Dean and put the chair they usually pulled under the door handle when they fucked, in place. Then he got undressed without any ado while Dean did the same over on the bed.

“Hey, Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we go slow?”

“Slow?”

“Yeah, and sensual.”

 

Cas only waited for his nod and then crawled seductively towards him. 

 

Dean and Cas loved each other tonight, instead of fucking franctically. Dean opened Cas slowly, sucking and fingering him for a good long while until he coated his cock and sunk in with a blissed out expression.

“Fuck you feel so good,” Dean gasped out and kissed Cas deeply while he picked up his pace.

It maybe wasn’t the hard, fast pace that Cas craved most of the time, but when Dean spilled inside him and he came just shortly afterwards, his hunger was fully satiated as he kissed his boyfriend until they fell asleep.

 

The happy bubble of feeling full didn’t last for long however, it never did. So a few days later, Cas took up his research again, Dean at his elbow in the empty group room while they researched dog breeds and how best to go about getting them to fuck a human bitch.

They searched carefully, not directly typing anything obvious into the search engine so that when push came to shove and the people who ran the boys home checked the internet history, they could pretend to have to give a presentation on dogs and they had only wanted to be thorough.

Cas knew what he wanted and it was the dog he had seen when the pimp from the brothel had fucked him, so they searched for that dog breed first.

“Dude, no. You’re not gonna fuck a Great Dane!” Dean screamed out. “He’s gonna rip you apart,” and he turned to look if really no one was in here.

“Check for medium dogs.” Cas scrolled through some less impressive breeds. “Look there, the Spitz or a bigger Schnauzer look good,” Dean said while his voice toppled over the unfamiliar names. “If you find one like that, they would probably work.”

“Can you help me find one? Maybe we’ll work as dog sitters for a while…”

“I don’t like dogs all that much, but ok. I’ll help. Don’t wanna get you ripped apart by an angry mutt. And even if there isn’t one who would, you know… do that, we’ll still get a bit of money out of it.”

“That sounds good.”

 

So Dean and Cas became dog sitters, Dean mostly walked the smallest ones because he wasn’t as afraid of them biting him, while Cas took on the medium or larger ones when they went out to walk them. 

Most of the dogs were fixed though and the smaller ones that weren’t wouldn’t do any good. Then one day, they took on a Finnish Spitz and they both knew the time had come when the dog sniffed at Cas’ butt excitedly on their very first meeting. He wanted to sniff at Dean too, but he always turned away and after a bit the dog returned to Cas who stood completely still while the dog scented him.

The family who employed them said that they could take the dog out for walks to see if they got along but that they would require a sitter who would take the animal while they went on holiday for two weeks. 

“You can take him with you, but it would be good if Bruce would spend some time here as well, so I don’t know what kind of curfew you have, but maybe you could spend a few nights here if it’s not too much trouble.”

“Don’t worry. We can make it work.” Dean said.

 

“What if it doesn’t work?” Cas said on the day of their first walk with Bruce.

“We’ll just get him ready slowly. And I also stole the bitch scented liquid from Mrs. Lanahan.”

“You did what?” Cas said with a shocked expression.

“Baby,” Dean whispered. “You’re the one getting ready to be fucked by a dog but you freak out when I steal something?”

Cas nodded and smiled ruefully.

“Relax, the old braud hasn’t even realised it was gone. She thought she had just run out after she bred the last round.” Mrs. Lanahan was a priced dog breeder who had given them a couple of her dogs to walk, but she was getting on in years and Dean was completely right, her memory had gotten weak as she got older.

Apart from Bruce, Dean walked two really small ones, who he always called “Paris Hilton toys” because he refused to acknowledge that the little critters were more than large rats, certainly not dogs.

They were headed for the large green in the park and passed the spot where Cas had been fucked by a group of strangers not too long ago. Once they reached it, Dean got two dog toys out of his pocket which were about the size of a golf ball because: “The little shits can’t even lift a stick when I throw one.”

Dean looked to the left and right. He pointed ahead to a thicket of several bushes.

“Let’s check that out, ok?”

They walked over and found it secluded enough and while Cas and Bruce got in, Dean staying out with the other two dogs.

“Yeah, it’s good,” he circled around the thicket. “I can’t see you at all. So, I’ll be over on the grass with the others and you call when you need help, right? I’ll stay within earshot. But Cas, you know don‘t let him-”

“I know, I know. Not yet.” They had agreed that Cas was not gonna try to take the dog’s cock until they could do it in a more secluded area, for now Cas was only gonna try to get Bruce interested.

He waited ’til he heard Dean’s steps crunch loose branches and the meek whimpers of the small dogs got quieter. 

“Right Burcey, only you and me now, right?”

Bruce gave an enthusiastic yelp and was already sniffing at Cas again. He sprinted back a few steps when Cas shed his pants and underwear. He even took off one of his shirts and put it on the ground before he sat down on it.

“Come here, Brucey.” 

Bruce carefully came closer and yelped again. Everything in Cas wanted him to turn around and just fuck, but he had to remind himself to go slow like Dean and he had planned. He had only two little packets of butter on him which Dean and he hadn’t eaten at breakfast this morning, not the bitch scent. 

Alone from the way Bruce’s tongue hung out as he panted, Cas had gotten rock hard and his dick didn’t even lose it’s rigidness when he smeared the glitchy butter on it. 

“Ok, so far so good.” Bruce sniffed a little but didn’t yet do anything, so Cas held the empty butter packet close to his nose and his cock gave an almighty twitch when the rough doggie tongue lapped at the empty foil packet.

“Oh yeah, this is gonna be good,” Cas moaned quietly and had to remind himself to keep his voice down at all times, when Bruce lapped at his fingers that had traces of butter all over them as well.

“Look here, boy. There is more,” he brought his fingers down to his cock and Bruce looked at him with a head tilt before his tongue got out and he licked at Cas’ cock.

“Good boy, such a good boy,” Cas praised him and Bruce took it as an invitation to lick all over his cock. When he had lapped up the butter, he tasted Cas’ precome and just kept on licking, enjoying the taste.

“Fuck yeah,” Cas groaned lowly and came all over himself. Bruce’s tongue sent aftershocks through him when he lapped up his come as well.

He lay there for a while and gave Bruce a proper scratch for his good job until he was ready to go again.

“Here boy,” the dog came closer, nosing at Cas’ hands when he unpacked the second piece of butter. He smeared the butter all over his crack and balls this time, holding the foil packet before Bruce’s nose again, who started by cleaning it but quickly sniffed the air for the bigger price.

Cas’ head fell back when Bruce’s nose sniffed at his crack and he had to bite his knuckles when he felt the doggie tongue lick at his hole for the first time because he would otherwise have screamed out loud with pleasure.

“That’s a good boy, lick it.” Cas said and Bruce enthusiastically lapped on and into his hole, so that Cas was already close to coming again. Then he felt the dog’s tongue on his balls, lifting them up because he lapped so hard, and going back to his ass once his balls were clean. After that Bruce went back to lick Cas’ ass but just when he felt his orgasm building, Bruce pulled off.

“Bruce buddy, work with me here,” and if by a miracle Bruce started licking Cas’ cock again which came as such a surprise that Cas came immediately, Bruce happily lapping up the second batch of ejaculate as well.

“Such a good boy, Bruce, good job buddy.” Bruce looked at Cas with a happy expression and yelped again affectionately.

 

Cas redressed himself, and climbed out of the thicket only to find himself face to face with Dean who had come over after the smaller dogs were thoroughly exhausted after only 10 minutes of playing fetch.

Cas ran over to hug Dean. “It worked, Dean. And it felt so good.” Cas was a big bundle of happiness in Dean’s arms.

“I know, baby. I heard. You sounded so fucking sexy, I nearly wanked off.”

“You didn’t though, did you?”

“No.”

“Good. Then you can fuck me when we get home.”

Dean chuckled. “You still not tired of sex for today?”

“I’m never too tired for sex with you.”

 

When they got home they showered and got into bed. Cas whispered everything that he had done with Bruce into Dean ear which made him come almost embarrassingly quickly, deeply lodged inside of Cas who followed him into orgasm happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have full on bestiality with the whole nine yards.
> 
> And as a P.S., I fell in love with Brucey while writing this, although I don't love him as much as Cas obviously. ^^ I'm thinking about a way for Dean and Cas to keep him.
> 
> (P.P.S. The author does not condone misuse of animals. When I say I love Brucey, I mean in a *Oh my god he's so fluffy* way not in a way like it is portrayed here.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags/Warnings: Dean/Cas sex, bestiality, anal sex with human and animal, Dean and Bruce taking turns at Cas. 
> 
> Oh, and one pretty filthy blow/hand job which came as a plesant filthy surprise even for the author.

Cas kept sneaking off into the bushes with Bruce, sometimes Dean was very close to him, sometimes he wasn’t. After the second time that Bruce had happily eaten out Cas’ ass, they figured he was safe for him to be with on his own.

At the end of the first week of Bruce licking him, the dog’s cock came out of it’s sheath when he pointed his tongue inside Cas. The first time he had seen it, he had ejaculated prematurely all over Bruce and Dean had helped him wash the dog off his come with a garden hose before his owners came home. 

Bruce had raised his lips in a doggie grin and had happily flicked around with his tail while they lathered him up with dog shampoo. Afterwards he had licked both their faces once, before he curled up in his basket.

“I like him,” Dean said and scratched the sleepy dog behind his ear.

“Me too,” Cas answered. “Also apart from the, you know.”

“Oh you mean from the doggie rim job you’re getting off to all the time?”

“Dean,” Cas moaned.

“Yeah, I know.” Dean crept closer to Cas and whispered in his ear: “How about you go down on your knees right now and I’ll fuck you while he’s watching?”

“Don’t make promises you’re not gonna keep.”

“What makes you think I won’t? Pull your pants down.”

“But Dean, I didn’t get a chance to wash yet, there is dried drool everywhere.”

“Well, I already washed Bruce, I can wash his bitch as well. And now pull your pants down,” Dean said insistently.

Dean went for the garden hose again and cleaned Cas’ rear of the remnants of ‘Bruce & Cas time‘.

“We don’t have any lube,” Cas gasped as Dean tested out how wide Bruce had licked Cas open as he got on his hands and knees for Dean.

“Baby, if there is anything I know about you is that I always need to carry stuff around to have you,” and Dean produced a three pack of lubed condoms and a small tube of lube.

“Wow, Dean you are truly amazing. Hurry and get me ready, we have less than half an hour.”

“Gonna need way less once I’m inside you,” Dean gasped and applied lube to his first finger. It sank in easily and the second one went in almost as quickly.

“Bruce licked you good today, didn’t he?” Dean said as he scissored Cas’ ass quickly.

Cas caught a glimpse of the dog that looked interestedly at what they were doing. “Yeah, he did. Dean he got his cock out today, I think he’s ready.”

“Wow, that’s awesome,” Dean said as he inserted the third finger, shoving rough so as to open Cas as quick as he could without hurting him.

“Yeah, I think he’s really gonna do it,” Cas said and then gasped loudly when the head of Dean’s cock sank inside him and he thrusted up immediately.

“Sorry baby, know how much you like me to go as deep as I can, but we gotta be quick.”

“It’s ok, just nail my prostate,” but Cas didn’t even need to tell him that because the next second, Dean had already picked up a fast, not so deep, rhythm which found the bundle of nerves inside his ass every time.

“You think that’s what Bruce will do once he’s inside you? Piston in hard and fast, breeding his bitch?”

“Fuck, Dean. Keep talking. I’m gonna come.” 

Bruce barked out loudly when he heard the by now familiar tone of Cas strung out and about to come.

“No, Bruce. Not your bitch now, I’m fucking him,” and Cas’ ass made plopping sounds as he shoved it onto Dean’s cock.

“Look Cas, his cock is out again,” Dean said and Cas felt him twitch inside his hole. “Bet he really wants a go at you.”

That was all it took to make Cas come onto the porch under him. Dean kept thrusting hard but when Bruce got close and lapped up Cas’ come underneath them, he shot his load as well.

“Fucking hell,” he roared and grabbed Cas’ hips to ride everything out.

Bruce came close, watching as Dean pulled out of Cas’ hole, his come inside the condom. The dog sniffed at the hole that was now opened wider than his tongue had ever made it and Bruce showed a keen interest at it, but when his owners called for him from the front entrance of the house, the dog took off to greet them. 

That gave Dean and Cas time to tuck themselves back into their trousers. After that they greeted Bruce’s owners nonchalantly, they got their salary for the week and after another doggy kiss from Bruce for the both of them, they left. 

On the way home, Dean said: “Holy crap, Cas. He was gonna lick you, I saw that. He wanted to.”

“Yes, he wanted to.” Cas smirked. “And Dean, I also felt your orgasm when he licked up my come.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Do you wanna watch it some time?”

“I dunno, have to think about it.”

 

It took Dean three days to get ready to watch Cas getting eaten out by the dog, during which time Cas had already jerked Bruce off a couple of times.

The dog’s cock now came out every time his snout scented Cas’ asshole, so the next time the dog had finished licking into him, Cas lubed up his entire hand, made it nice and slick and wrapped it around Bruce’s cock. 

The animal closed his eyes once at the slick sensation around him and then immediately jacked his cock into Cas’ hand.

“Good boy, Brucey,” Cas praised and clumsily jerked himself with his left hand while Bruce rode his fist.

Cas came way before Bruce’s dick was hard and then Cas saw with wide eyes how the dog’s knot popped and Bruce’s doggy come joined his own on the dry earth underneath.

The knot was wider than any cock he’d ever taken and he’d need a lot of prep to get that up inside himself, but he twitched at the thought of how much he wanted it.

 

The day that Dean was finally there during ‘Bruce & Cas time‘, they had driven out to the lake near the city and had broke the rusty door lock on the disused shed near it.

Cas had undressed himself between fishing gear and boat building supplies and Bruce had nosed between his ass cheeks before Cas even laid down.

“Fuck he’s eager.” Dean, who had taken a seat on one of the work benches in here, crossed his legs to watch the show. 

“He loves it,” Cas said and laid down on an old sailcloth. “Isn’t that right, Brucey?”

Bruce yelped happily and waited for Cas to say or do more.

“Didn’t you say he licks you without you smearing stuff on yourself now?” Dean said when Bruce hadn’t done anything a minute later.

“I think he’s a bit nervous,” Cas said and fumbled round in his trouser pockets, to find another small packet of butter which he had stolen from breakfast this morning because he kinda guessed that Bruce would be nervous if Dean watched them. 

“C’mon boy, you like that don’t you?” Cas said and Dean’s eyes grew wide when Cas smeared the stuff everywhere between his legs.

Bruce looked eager, but tiptoed around, not going in.

“Good boy, Bruce,” Dean said and Bruce’s ear moved towards him, “lick it up, boy.”

Bruce uttered a short, happy bark and then started to lick at Cas.

“He was waiting for your ok, Dean.” Cas’ head tilted back as Bruce’s hard tongue licked his cock free from the butter. 

“Fuck,” Dean panted when Bruce’s head went lower and his long tongue darted inside of Cas’ hole. Dean’s eyes found his, and Cas gave him a glance that spoke about how much he loved Dean to see him this way, needy and completely filthy, with a dog eating him out no less.

Cas’ head fell back and he came all over his body, Bruce panted happily at his accomplishments and proceeded to lap up the come like always.

He jumped a little when Dean got off the work bench but he only scratched his ears and told him how good he’d been. 

Cas watched hungrily as Dean pulled his zipper down without another word and slapped his hard cock against Cas’ mouth. Cas opened up and sucked the hard member with relish as Dean gasped out loud, and shallowly thrust into the hot wetness around him.

“Hmm, yeah. That’s it. Cas, you gotta service both your studs, Bruce wants a wank off.” Cas looked at Bruce, tilting his head a little while keeping Dean’s cock in his mouth. Dean was right, Bruce’s cock was out and shiny red.

Cas pulled off Dean’s dick for a second, “In my pants, the lube,” while Dean just kept on slapping his dick onto Cas’ face just the way Cas loved it, and fumbled around in the discarded trouser pocket. 

When he found the lube, he squirted a liberal amount onto Cas’ right palm and his work done, he grabbed Cas’ face until his mouth opened and shoved his dick down his throat again. Cas keened and felt his cock rising again at Dean treating him that way, but Bruce came closer at the familiar sight of his lubed up hand. Suddenly Cas had a dog cock in one hand, his own in the other and Dean’s fucking his throat making him feel better than he had never been in his life.

Dean was the first to come, looking from Cas jerking the dog to Cas’ obscenely stretched mouth around him and pulled out ever so slightly as he painted Cas’ face and tongue with his come.

Bruce gave an almost pitiful yelp at seeing this and Dean said, “No Brucey, that is not for you, that’s for our bitch,” and watched as Cas eagerly lapped up Dean’s come which he handfed to him.

Bruce barked again, almost pleadingly, Dean sighed and caught a streak of come from Cas’ cheek and fed the come to the dog as well, who lapped it all up hungrily as his knot popped and his doggie spunk leaked out.

“Seems like Brucey is a little comeslut,” Dean said as Bruce licked at his own release, his fully inflated knot dangling around underneath him. Dean’s words were enough to set Cas off again, roaring loudly as he came because for once he was not out in the open while doing this and nobody would hear him.

 

“Thank you, Dean. It means a lot to me that you did that today,” Cas said.

“Don’t mention it, thanks for wanting me around for it.”

Bruce barked, not wanting to be forgotten. “Yes and you too Brucey, you’re a really good dog,” and both of them hugged the fluffy animal close.

 

When the day finally came, on which Bruce’s owners went away on holiday, both Dean and Cas were unbelievably nervous as they packed a duffle bag to spent the night at their residence. Additionally to changes of clothes for the both of them, they packed all the lube and condoms they had and with shaking hands, Dean packed the bitch scented liquid as well.

“Why am I nervous?” Dean asked out loud with special emphasis on the ‘I‘. It wasn’t really directed at Cas but who answered nonetheless. 

“Because inside, you actually want to see what happens.”

“Ok, I admit it. But maybe not at once. You and Bruce get it on and I’ll watch sometime later, ok?”

Cas looked at him with an expression that was full of feeling. “I love you, Dean.”

“Where did that just come from?” Dean grinned.

“Because you’re doing everything for me, even things you’d never even consider on your own.”

“That’s because I love you too and I wanna help you get everything you need. And honestly,” Dean grabbed the duffle and winked at Cas: “The thought’s kinda hot.”

 

Three hours later, when night had fallen, Dean was also three fingers deep inside of Cas’ ass. They laid together on the sofa and Dean rocked his fingers inside from above him, sometimes kissing him and had already come from Cas giving him a handjob.

“Ok baby, ok. You can come too. We still have a bit of stretching to do before Bruce can get in there anyway, come for me now,” and Cas mewled out an orgasm while Dean stretched him wider.

“Doing so good,” Dean said as he added a fourth finger and twisted and crooked even with Cas already oversensitive from his first orgasm. 

Bruce barked from inside the small toilet whenever Cas moaned. They had put him in when they had started preparing Cas, because they couldn’t risk him getting overeager and pushing in before Cas was opened wide enough.

“Fuck you’re so wide already, I could get my fist inside you,” Dean panted.

“Another time.”

Dean kept him open while playing with his balls and getting his cock hard again with little pulls. When Cas swelled up, Dean asked if he was ready. Cas nodded and saw Dean apply the bitch scent around and inside his ass.

“Alright. You get on your knees and I’ll get Bruce.”

Cas kneeled down on the living room floor on an old blanket they had found at home and felt himself leak a pearl of precome on in. Then he heard the sound of Bruce’s claws getting closer while Dean’s steps weren’t coming closer than the door.

“Dean where are you?” 

“I’m just outside the door, holler if you need anything,” Dean said behind the door which he had almost pulled shut after Bruce had sprinted through.

“Hey Bruce,” Cas greeted the dog who came around to nose at his face, “today’s your big day buddy,” Cas patted his butt invitingly, “Up boy, up.”

Bruce sniffed at his ass for a bit, licking up something that didn’t taste like Cas but was making him howl out a mating growl.

“C’mon, up,” and Cas suddenly felt a solid furry weight on him. Bruce mounted and panted into his ear. After a few ill placed jabs, the dog found Cas’ hole and his cock slid inside easily. Immediately, the cock inside Cas got larger as Bruce picked up a rutting fast pace of thrusts inside him. 

“Oh my fucking god,” Cas yelled out in ecstasy as Bruce pounded him and his strong front legs kept Cas in place.

He heard the door creak open and Dean walk in.

“Cas are you- oh my fucking god,” Dean said as well, seeing the red doggie cock disappear inside Cas at a frantic pace.

“It’s so good Dean, love how he fucks me,” Cas gasped and pressed his butt against the thick intrusion inside him.

“I can see that, you sure look good with the dog inside you, look at his stupid grin, he loves fucking you. He fucking loves it.”

After a minute, Cas felt Bruce’s knot poking at him.

“Fuck, Dean. He’s gonna knot me, he’s gonna knot me.”

“Yeah baby,” Dean was very obviously masturbating behind him, his voice only sounded this strained when he was really turned on, “let him breed you.”

“C’mon Bruce, fuck me good,” Cas moaned and came just as the knot got stuck inside him and Bruce stilled on top of him, his whole body heaving as the first waves of doggie come shot out into his ass.

“Fuck yeah,” Cas heard Dean come too as Bruce hopped around on one leg for a bit and he brought his second hind leg around so that they were tied ass to ass for at least half an hour now, the knot well and truly stuck inside Cas.

“Look at you, knotted to your stud like the good breeding bitch that you are,” Dean came over and frantically kissed Cas while Bruce’s knot pressed against his prostate now and then.

“Deeeeean,” Cas was already turned on again after a couple of minutes, and started to jerk off with Bruce still lodged inside him.

“Yeah, that’s it, get yourself off again, you look so fucking filthy and sexy like this, baby.”

Cas needed longer to jerk himself off, Bruce sometimes made a movement which hurt more than it felt good and when he tugged at him the next time, his knot pulled free and Cas was left empty.

“No, no. I need to-”

“-Shhh, I know what you need.” Dean rolled a condom onto himself, being hard again as well and fucking right inside, picking up a ruthless pace immediately.

“God, Cas. I can feel all the dog come sloshing around inside of you, it’s so fucking hot. I’m not gonna last, need to fuck as hard.”

“Do it, Dean. Breed me as well.” 

And Dean rammed himself in deep and fast until both of them came again while Bruce licked his own cock, happy in the knowledge that he‘d done a good job.

When they had finished, Dean pulled out and saw his own come inside the condom and Bruce’s on the outside of it. He immediately threw it into the trash and when he came back into the living room, Bruce happily cleaned Cas’ asshole of his own come.

Dean saw that Cas’ eyes were closed from exhaustion but his mouth moaned at what the dog did to him. Dean walked over and took Cas’ cock in hand again, seeing that he didn’t have the strength to jerk himself one more time. And together, Bruce and Dean milked one last orgasm out of Cas who was coming dry now, one last time before they all went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, I'm kinda also thinking about which spn characters could feature here as well. Maybe even in a threesome situation. Let me know if there is someone you'd like to see or who would make you go *ick* if he (she?) was in here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags/Warnings: Full on bestiality, also involving Dean, a hurtful goodbye at the end of the chapter (not involving Dean/Cas)

The next two weeks saw a Cas that was so fulfilled like he had never been. Bruce was very eager to mount him and Dean was so turned on by what he saw that he got inside Cas at least 4 times a day. It was the spring break, so they had little else to do then walk their other dogs, make a few visits to the boys home when they needed a new batch of clothes and to let everyone know they were still alive, but mostly they fucked. 

Bruce was always the gentleman, waddling his tail and waiting his turn when Dean was inside Cas, but Dean sometimes was too eager to wait and unceremoniously fed the kneeling, panting Cas his cock while Bruce pounded him good.

 

“Holy fuck, Cas your mouth,” Dean rasped as Cas sucked him to orgasm with Bruce knotted to him. Dean pulled out when he came, actually wanting to paint Cas‘ face but he was jerking his come onto himself in his haze, it was everywhere on him.

Bruce looked at him and his cock just came free, so he tapped over, slowly and unsure. He looked at Dean, who still panted quickly, seemingly asking for permission. Dean didn’t move and just watched as the dog got closer, his tongue coming out.

“Oh go on you big mutt, lick it up, I know you want it.” Bruce raised his lips and gave a soft yelp, his nose sniffing at Dean’s belly where he found the first drops of come. He scented it for a while, and then Dean felt a firm long doggie tongue lick his abs clean of his come.

“Fucking hell,” he gasped out and clasped a hand inside Bruce’s fur as his stomach got a cross between a massage and a tickling which felt so amazing that Dean nearly hit his head on the couch table as his neck strained back and his eyes involuntarily closed.

“God, Dean. Have you any idea how incredibly sexy you look like that? Normally I can’t see all of you when you’re like this, my view is sometimes obstructed. You’re so beautiful.” Cas crept over on his knees, held Dean’s jaw in his hand and stuck his tongue inside his mouth in a kiss that was all tongue action and clacking teeth while Bruce cleaned the rest of Dean’s stomach.

“Ahhhh,” Dean moaned straight into Cas’ mouth as Bruce started to lick at his cock. Cas let go of Dean’s mouth and looked down to Bruce licking and slobbering over Dean.

“Do you wanna let him do that?” Cas asked, playing lightly over the strained tendons of Dean’s neck, then his touch ghosted over his collarbone, only to let his fingers come to rest in a firm grip of Dean’s chest muscles as he continued to watch Bruce licking his boyfriend’s cock.

“I think he’s already doing it,” Dean moaned and praised his refractory time after another couple of minutes when his cock hardened again, while Cas lightly teased and pulled his nipples as he watched.

“Holy mother of crap,” Dean shouted out when a stray lick from the dog found the space between his ass cheeks.

“Good?” Cas beamed.

“Awesome!” Dean said and got into a better position, grabbing his own ass and pulling it apart so that Bruce could get his snout in there.

The dog proceeded to rim Dean immediately, and Cas had his fill of just watching now. He needed to have at Dean as well, circling his nipples with his tongue now and stroking his sensitive sides with all his fingers.

“Fuck, you two are killing me.” Dean’s cock twitched, achingly hard and leaking precome as Cas worked his way down his torso with his mouth and teeth. Dean wanted to raise objection when Cas reached the area that Bruce had licked at but when Cas’ mouth found his dick again he decided he didn’t fucking care when it felt so deliciously hot and forbidden. 

With Cas sucking his cock while the dog licked his tongue deep inside his ass, he came again, harder than he had thought possible and he must have blacked out, because when he came too, he saw Cas already taking care of himself, masturbating and looking at a fucked out, thoroughly doggy rimmed Dean with adoration in his eyes, while Bruce had already rolled himself together on the couch for a little nap.

 

After that, Dean had lost all his objections about what he wrongly thought would gross him out a bit. He let Bruce lick him and fucked into Cas bareback when Bruce had already been there. He found out that it felt super nice to fuck Cas’ slick hole with a nice hot mess of come in it already.

Cas was perpetually in heaven when his favourite human and his favourite animal used him like this, but he hadn’t known how much he would like to see Dean and Bruce going at each other too. Bruce ate Dean out just as enthusiastically as he did him, and Cas’ mind already went places while Dean once fucked him so deep that his hipbones grazed against his ass with every grind inside, and then Bruce came in and stuck his snout inside of Dean from behind. Dean fucked harder after that, lifting Cas’ hips to slam in good and deep as he came with Bruce’s tongue inside him.

After Dean pulled out, Cas looked at him in the same position that he was usually in when Bruce fucked him, but Bruce, even though his cock was out, didn’t go on trying to mount Dean, but patted over to Cas, rising up on his hind legs and grunted as he jabbed at his hole.

“There you go Bruce, got our bitch nice and sloppy for you,” Dean said and Cas was happy in the knowledge that he was being the bitch for both of them. Bruce seemed to think that Dean was their pack leader and graciously let him have at his bitch as the next lower in the hierarchy. 

Then Cas lost focus on his thoughts while Bruce fucked his ass up to his knot while Dean jerked his cock.

 

The night before Bruce’s owners came back, they marathoned. They knew they wouldn’t have that much time all together like that, so they fucked like there was no tomorrow. 

Dean and Bruce had pounded Cas’ ass twice already and it wasn’t even midnight yet. Cas’ whole body was buzzing when Bruce had recovered enough to lick several shots of come out of him while Dean watched what was happening, sprawled out next to Cas on the bed. 

 

They had taken residence in the guest room of the empty house during the last two weeks, Dean had really let loose and had shouted out delicious dirty talk as he fucked Cas in someone else’s bed. But Bruce didn’t really like going at it when they were on the bed. The softness startled him out of his leverage and he got confused that the ground gave way, so they had gotten used to letting Bruce take Cas bent over on the floor at all times.

At night though, when they were all completely exhausted and fucked out, Bruce climbed up onto the bed, and alternately curled himself together at their feet, or nosed the blanket up until he came to rest at either Cas’ or Dean’s belly, completely stretching himself out and breathing evenly. Then he was being petted by the one at whose belly he just lay, or by the other one who’s hand had been snaked around the hip of their human mate before he came in.

In the morning, Bruce often surprised them by licking them awake, sometimes he licked their faces, but mostly, since he was under the blanket already, he confused their morning woods with arousal and started licking happily. 

Neither of them had a very deep sleep, Dean especially could never sleep when someone else was awake in the room, so the first shift of Bruce waking up in the morning made them wide awake as well and then they lay there, wanting to be surprised who Bruce would lick at. 

Bruce alternated his first lickjob of the day, some days he would go for Dean first, then he would go for Cas, always keeping them in suspense about who would feel his tongue first. 

 

And obviously, when Dean had fucked Cas on the bed, it was Bruce’s privilege to lick him out as well like he was doing right now. Cas had come every time tonight, even twice when Bruce’s knot was tucked inside him and yet, as the dog rimmed him, he felt himself harden again with a groan.

“Dude, seriously? Your dick must me magic for it to harden again already,” Dean said, looking at the clock. 

“Need to get as much as I can,” Cas answered and climbed down from the bed, his knees wobbly and his muscles pleasantly sore, bringing himself into position for Bruce.

“Yeah, I guess,” Dean said and scooted over to watch as the dog licked everything between Cas’ legs, even in this kneeling position until he could go again. After another 10 minutes, Bruce mounted and his dick slid on the first try, he and Cas had gotten to be experts on this with enough training. He rode up and Cas felt the same rush like always when the thick definitely not-human dick massaged his inner walls.

“Dean, say something.”

“What do you want me to say?”

“Something really dirty.”

“What, something like… How you look so much like a bitch in heat when he fucks you? How your hungry hole was meant to be knotted and bred?”

“Yeah, just like that. Dean, more!”

“Yeah, you’re a great big doggy slut aren’t you?”

“Fuck yeah, I am. More Dean, I’m close.” Cas’ hand closed around his aching cock, “I like it when you say all that.”

“That’s right, you should. Because that’s what you are. You get off so much when Bruce tries to fuck puppies in your belly, makes you feel nice and full when his huge knot splits you open like that, giving you all his juices.”

“Fuuuuuck,” Cas roared and couldn’t keep still as he came, fucking himself on the dog’s cock inside him until Bruce’s knot caught. Bruce had gotten used to Cas fucking back onto him from time to time, although dogs mostly fucked holes that held still while they were bred. It was all the same to the dog, Cas had his fun, he had his fun and Dean had his fun.

 

During the night, Cas let Bruce fuck him two more times, always being tied together for over half an hour and Dean gave his ass another go as well in-between. Cas was on his back on the bed, Dean held his ankles straight in the air in a 45 degree angle and thrusted inside while keeping himself completely upright. 

By now, Cas’ ass was so full of come that whenever Dean’s hips snapped forward, they heard squelching noises and Cas could feel the liquid being pushed up and down inside himself. When they came, Dean practically collapsed on top of him and Cas tugged him close, his hands cradling Dean’s head and pressed kisses to his sweaty forehead as he held him.

 

In the morning, they washed themselves and the dog, after that they put the laundry on and washed the bed sheets while they scrubbed every spot where they had had sex in this house clean.

Around midday, Bruce’s owners came back. The house was as squeaky clean as when they had come here and they got their pay for taking care of the dog for all that time. 

Dean and Cas felt pangs all over when they were informed that they wouldn’t be required to take care of the dog again. The owners had only wanted to have them dog sit for the holiday and the walks they went on before, had been for the dog to get to know them.

Dean silently held out his hand for Cas to take when they turned their backs on Bruce and their hearts were very heavy when they walked to the car. Suddenly they heard a bark behind them and Bruce’s owners shouted after him when the dog leaped towards Dean and Cas. They kneeled and let the excited animal nuzzle close excitedly, but Bruce’s eyes seemed to be asking why they had almost left him behind.

They held him close, scratched him but his owners came towards them with a leash and dragged Bruce off. He barked when he saw that he wasn’t close to Dean and Cas anymore and fought against the hold again.

“Thanks again, Bruce seems to love you. Maybe it’s best if you drive off now, though. It doesn’t seem like he’s settling when he can still see you.”

“Yeah, ok.” Dean said brokenly while Cas couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. “C’mon, Cas.”

He opened the shotgun side of the car and Cas fell onto the seat a quietly sobbing bundle of unhappiness. Dean cast one last glance at the dog and one tear ran down his cheek. After that he got behind the wheel and didn’t look back again. He just couldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going up right away, can't leave everyone hanging like this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags/Warnings: Bestiality, doggy gangbang, spitroasting, oral knotting, Lucifer/Cas, sloppy seconds

Cas hardly spoke for the rest of the day, and Dean wasn’t happy either. When night had fallen, they got into bed.

“Dean, I don’t feel like having sex tonight.”

“I don’t either.” Dean said, and if he was surprised that Cas didn’t want to, he kept it to himself. 

 

The next week was hard. They didn’t feel right without Bruce. Completely apart from the sex, they had grown to care for the dog as if it were theirs. 

Dean tried to say: “I miss the fur ball,” so many times, but he couldn’t get the words out, so they didn’t speak about the big empty space in their bed and hearts where a warm, furry animal had found his place.

Cas was downcast to say the least, but he still enjoyed sex with Dean. It wasn’t as if he couldn’t live without the dog getting him off, he just missed the closeness they had lived in for the last weeks. Dean couldn’t stand to see Cas so miserable, he knew he missed Bruce too, but with Cas, things were always a little more intense.

 

“Hey, Cas. Why don’t you go over to Mrs. Lanahan today, her nephew is in town to have his studs service her bitches. It might be fun and she said he could use some help. It would give you something to do. She called me and asked if one of us wants to earn some money, but I can‘t go, I promised to play 1:1 soccer with Sammy.”

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

“Hey, babe. Pack some lube and the scented liquid, you never know.” Dean kissed him goodbye with a meaningful expression.

 

“Hello, Mrs. Lanahan.”

“Hey there, young man. How good of you to come. I really appreciate you coming over here. You see, my nephew is here and it’s mating season but I have to visit my sister today and it could get late. She needs some help with the cleaning, you see she has this really big house and her hips aren’t what they used to be, so I said I’d go help her.” She fumbled around in her purse and then continued with: “Ah where is my head, I’m sure you don’t really care about that. Anyway, I can’t help with the mating and so I called you. I figured you and Dean are so good with animals, you wouldn’t mind helping out.”

“Of course not, ma’am. Happy to help.”

“Oh, you’re such a good boy.” The older woman actually pinched Cas’ cheek before she yelled over her shoulder: “Luce! Come over here and say hi.”

Cas saw a man coming out of Mrs. Lanahan’s kitchen, a little taller than Dean, blonde and very attractive even though his expression seemed closed off for some reason.

“Aunt,” he nodded and then his eyes found Cas. His gaze got really intense and unwavering as he slowly scanned the boy’s appearance.

Mrs. Lanahan spoke again. “Well, anyway. This is Cas, Castiel Novak. And this is my nephew. We call him Luce even though his real name is Lucifer.”

“Lucifer?” Cas asked.

“Means bringer of light.” Lucifer nodded. “Good name, bad publicity. I think my father was a little cruel when he picked out that name for me. But you can call me Luce, everyone does.” He held out his hand and Cas took it.

It felt warm and dry, the handshake firm and without knowing why, Cas felt aroused.

“Anyway,” Mrs. Lanahan started again. “I gotta go, the day isn’t getting any younger, nor am I.”

“Drive safe, Mrs. Lanahan,” Cas called after her while Lucifer didn’t take his eyes of him for one second. He didn’t think it was creepy, but it put him under a bit of tension nonetheless.

“Ok, just you and me now,” Lucifer said as they heard his aunt’s car drive off. “Let’s get started, shall we?”

 

Cas and Luce spent the whole morning breeding studs and bitches. He had brought a lot of dogs with him, the biggest were a couple of wolfhounds and one very beautiful Husky with light blue eyes.

The Husky came close to Cas immediately and looked at him with a gaze that seemed too intelligent.

“He likes you,” Luce observed before he brought the dog closer to his intended bitch and made sure they mated.

 

When they had bred every intended mating pair once, Lucifer said that it was time for lunch now.

Over sandwiches, he told Cas a bit about his business and what breeds sold best. Then Lucifer asked a question that made Cas almost choke on his last piece of bread.

“So tell me, Castiel. How long have you been a dog bitch?”

Cas coughed loudly, trying to dislodge the bread from the wrong pipe. “Excuse me?” he coughing and felt like something too rough was in his throat.

“Please, don’t pretend. I knew it when I first laid eyes on you. And it didn’t help that you kept watching intently at the bigger dogs copulating.”

“I- uh…”

“And what’s more, I saw your lusting gazes when you look at me. I bet you want me too, huh?”

“Um…”

“What’s the matter, why so shy? I can‘t do anything for you if you don‘t say something.”

“I do.” Cas croaked, his throat still sore. “I want the big dogs to fuck me, and I want you to fuck me too.”

“Ah see, that’s better.” Lucifer gave him a small smile and looked at Cas with that intense way of his for a few minutes without saying something.

“So, um…” Cas spoke up nervously. “How will this work?”

“You get ready, I get the dogs and when they’re all done, I’ll fuck you. I like my bitches as sloppy as can be.”

“Which dogs?”

“The wolfhounds and the Husky are used to human bitches.”

“Ok, good.” Cas said and silence fell again for a couple of minutes.

“Right, so you get prepared. Better do that in the bathroom over there,” Lucifer pointed it out, “and I get the dogs.”

 

Cas excitedly, and with a little timidity that he didn’t know he had, prepared himself in the bathroom and when he came out, he saw Lucifer in the kitchen, fumbling around with a video camera. 

“What are you doing?”

“Oh, usually I publish a video every time I let my dogs breed someone, but with you, I thought I would give you the video to remember this by and maybe you have someone who’d like to watch this too?”

“Yes, I do have someone. A very special someone.”

“And he knows about this, gets off on it maybe?”

“Yes.”

"One last thing. Are you safe?"

"Yes, absolutely. I'm very careful. You?"

"Last test result came in a week ago. Totally safe."

"Good."

“Then get into position, my boys are eager for some sweet ass.”

Cas felt himself getting even more excited at the command, and undressed himself. He felt the lens of the camera follow him as he kneeled down into the by now very familiar position on the floor where Lucifer had put a small cushion so his knees wouldn't graze too much on the kitchen tiles.

Cas heard Lucifer whistle, and only then the three dogs got closer. They scented him, the wolfhounds had their tongues out and licked at him immediately, testing if the bitch was slick and ready and then the wolfhounds mounted, both at the same time, barking at each other while the Husky just sat by Cas’ head, giving him a couple of nose kisses. 

This went on until one of the wolfhounds had established dominance and the other relented. Cas felt a jab at the point where his ass joined his thigh and flinched, the husky gave him a short lick to calm him and then the wolfhound found his aim, thrusting right up inside while his claws scratched over Cas’ thighs in his haste.

The other wolfhound however didn’t want to wait and kept coming closer, eventually mounting Cas’ front and with a bit of surprise, Cas felt his head underneath the dog’s belly, with the red dog cock shoving forward in search of his mouth.

He moaned loudly, and let his lips close around the dog’s cock in his face, suddenly being fucked at an animalistic pace on both ends.

The doggy cocks thrust and thrust inside his willing holes and Cas felt trapped. He wouldn’t get away even if he wanted and felt just plain used as the dog’s knots formed inside his mouth and ass. This was good, this was better than good and had him coming untouched underneath himself as two heated doggy breaths were panting out their orgasms on his back.

Lucifer hadn’t said one word throughout the first round, but Cas had felt him moving around him, always keeping the camera steady to catch whatever angles he liked best.

The knot in his mouth slipped free and Cas felt his mouth and jaw joints hurt as the dog pulled out. Immediately the Husky was back at Cas’ head giving him an encouraging nudge with his snout, as if he was saying: “Don’t worry, I’ll wait my turn and don’t put my knot in that way.”

But Cas didn’t mind it, he was a cockslut through and through even when an animal cock was carelessly rutted into his mouth.

After a while, the tie of the wolfhound loosened and immediately the other wolfhound got ready to mount Cas, but Lucifer whistled. He must have told him it wasn’t his turn, because the Husky gave Cas a look that almost said: “So unsophisticated. Everyone knows it’s my turn.”

He then patted around to Cas’ ass and sniffed him before he carefully mounted, not scratching him as much as the others had and his cock found his hole almost instantly. He then thrust up, as fast as the other dogs, but the Husky’s aim was simply delicious, his long throbbing dick hit Cas’ prostate every time and after only a few minutes of the Husky’s skilful fucking, Cas came a second time. 

The wolfhound who had knotted Cas’ mouth came closer again, but the Husky let out a growl as he wanted to fuck Cas’ face again. After that the wolfhounds licked their cocks far away from them while the Husky’s knot slammed into Cas and locked itself in place, making Cas come again when the Husky shifted his leg over him, giving Cas’ prostate little jolts throughout them being joined together as if he just knew how to pleasure his human bitch to the utmost.

After he had pulled free, the wolfhounds took their turn again. And after they had pulled free of him, the Husky gave it to Cas one more time as well.

Lucifer had kept completely mute while the dogs did Cas, but after the Husky pulled free for the second time, he whistled and the dogs sprinted outside, the Husky lapping Cas’ face twice before he went while the wolfhounds were simply done with their bitch now.

Cas didn’t sit up, he knew the dog semen would leak everywhere if he did that and watched Lucifer’s clothes fall to the floor until he placed the camera carefully, so that it would catch Cas’ entire body and then Cas heard him get onto his knees with a groan. 

He felt a huge dick worm it’s way into his dripping hole and Lucifer grabbed his hips for purchase as he languidly fucked his ass.

“All the nice dog come makes you the perfect bitch, fucking take it,” and then Lucifer’s pace got frantic and rough, so rough in fact that Cas thought he would be hurt inside if there weren’t all that come inside him mulling the sharp thrust’s impacts.

Lucifer fucked him like that three times, always changing the camera angle when he fucked in again. The second time he placed the camera on a chair in front of Cas, the last time he must have held it in his hands the whole time, because Cas didn’t see him placing it anywhere and he came one last time, imagining Lucifer capturing his thick cock fucking into his ass without abandon.

After Luce had come the last time, he produced a plug from somewhere and shoved it into Cas’ hole, and afterwards handed him the storage device of the camera.

“It was a pleasure, I thoroughly enjoyed you, little bitch. Keep that come inside you, I bet you and your boyfriend are gonna love it when you see it dripping out of you.”

“Thank you, it was a good fuck.”

He helped Lucifer with the rest of the mating, and when Mrs. Lanahan came back in the evening, she gave him payment for his work. 

 

When Cas came home, still wearing the plug and full of diverse batches of come, Dean greeted him with a pained expression.

“Hey, babe. I have some bad news. Bruce’s owners called. He’s run away.”

“What? Where is he, have they got any idea?”

“No, they don’t. We should go and search for him as well.”

“Yes, absolutely. Let’s go.” 

They were on the way to the car, when Sam yelled at them from the porch. 

“Dudes, since when have you got a dog?”

“What?” They asked at the same time.

“Yeah, there is a dog in your room, a light brown one, he looks like he’s waiting for you.”

Dean and Cas looked at each other and bolted up the stairs, crashing their door open, and there he was. Bruce lay on their bed, his tail waggling and he barked happily when they ran towards him and both cried without restraint into his fur as the held him.

 

“Do we have to call them tonight? He could stay here for one night, can’t he?”

“Dude, we gotta call ‘em. They worry too.”

“Ok.”

 

Half an hour later, the couple who owned Bruce had come over to take him away again. 

“Thanks for telling us that you found him but we gotta go.”

Bruce gave a pained yelped and bolted back to Dean while Cas spoke to Gus, the guy who ran the boys home, explaining how Bruce had come here.

Whatever they said and however they tried to coax Bruce, he wouldn’t let himself be taken away again. He usually never growled but now he did and kept pulling himself loose until Gus advised the couple to simply let Dean and Cas take the dog. He didn’t mind if they had one, same as he didn’t mind anything at all as long as his kids didn’t get arrested or took drugs. He observed that Bruce tried with all his might to get to Dean and Cas and would only run away again if they took him away now.

At last, the couple relented, saying that Bruce could stay where he was and they would bring over everything in the morning to make the dog completely theirs. Dean and Cas both had tears in their eyes and thanked them while Bruce happily waggled his tail, finally with his true family.

 

“Right,” Dean grinned as he sat on the bed cross-legged, Bruce lying across him belly up to allow Dean to rub him everywhere. “That’s settled. And what did you do today? Tell me all about it.”

“Even better, Dean. I can show you all I did today.” 

And during the story Cas told today, he pushed the memory device into the computer and pulled the plug from his ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *aww* Did I mention, I love Bruce? :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags/Warnings: John/Castiel, cheating kink, name-calling, deep throating, throat fucking, rough sex, Daddy kink
> 
> The author blames listening to AC/DC’s ‘Sin City’ on repeat for what happened here.

Things got back to normal after that, well their kind of normal. Now that Bruce was theirs, the encounters between them weren’t as frequent as within their 2 week sex haze, but they were regular. Cas didn’t need to take off to get some. When Dean couldn’t give him more, Bruce was there.

Sammy kept wanting to win Bruce over, he sneaked him doggy biscuits and scratched him longer than anyone, but he couldn’t steal his affection. Sometimes he took him into his room at bedtime, but he never got him to sleep in his bed, he nosed the door open or sprung onto the handle ‘til he could go back to Dean and Cas.

They had a few more hairs to deal with on their clothes and sheets, but all in all, they couldn’t complain.

That was until a few weeks after spring break. John had called and wanted his boys to spend a weekend with him. Sam flat out refused to go, he still couldn’t get over the fact that John had neglected them. He took off for weeks, leaving them in motels until Sam had told his teacher about it in his 4th grade and she had called social services. They had lived at Gus’ ever since.

Dean had been mad at Sam for telling, he was good that taking care of the both of them, they didn’t need to be taken away. But he had to admit, after a few weeks in the boys home, he liked knowing that there would be food on the table without him having to get it, even when the money their father had left them ran low.

He had sometimes thought about what he would do if their father completely forgot them and sometimes he had stolen food for them. He sent Sammy off to friend’s places until after dinner, so that he was sure Sammy would get a meal, even if Dean maybe didn’t.

Now they had been at Gus’ for over three years, John sometimes came by to visit but never for long and they had basically stopped to think about him as their father. He had been absent for longer than he had ever been there, so it wasn’t really a great loss.

Still though, when Cas had told him that John had fucked him, it felt a little strange to Dean. He wasn’t all that hurt per se, but it was definitely strange. Nevertheless, Dean went to tell Cas about his father’s offer and asked him if he wanted to come with instead of Sam.

Cas agreed, and his eyes betrayed his intention.

“You’re gonna fuck him, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I want to. Dean you have no idea, the last time was so absolutely amazing.”

“I know, you told me.”

“God, he was so rough and so goddamn big. Biggest cock I ever had. I really wanna be his whore again.”

“Alright got it.”

“Dean,” Cas said empathetically and hugged him from around his back, while Dean was again petting Bruce on their bed. “You’ve seen how I’m like with Bruce, but John degrades me even more because he’s actively doing it, Bruce is just showing love when he does it. I absolutely loved how he treated me.”

“Still though. The guy is my father.”

“Do you want me not to do it?”

“That’s not it. I mean I was absolutely fine with watching you get nailed by Lucifer, and it was freaking hot, but I don’t wanna see my father doing that or maybe I want a peek, I dunno. But I guess it would hurt.”

“Dean, it’s just sex. Hard, simply using the other, sex.”

“Tell you what,” Dean said while he stroked Cas’ arms around his chest, “we’ll go out there and what happens, happens. Even if I do get hurt by it, I swear to not hold it over you later on, it‘s not as if it means anything. But Cas,” he said and turned around without loosening the embrace, “he’s not getting to kiss you, you got that?” and Dean pressed his their lips together possessively.

“Absolutely, I wouldn’t even want him too. This,” Cas pressed his open mouth to Dean’s with force, “this is intimacy. I don’t want that with anyone other than you.”

“I love you, you weirdo.” Dean said.

“I love you too,” Cas said and pulled Dean on top of him.

 

They left Bruce with Sam who was really happy about that, obviously with the mischievous plan in mind to try and steal Bruce’s affection again and they took off for the neighbouring city where John Winchester lived.

Dean had been here before, the house was nice. After John had lost his boys, he kept more on the straight and narrow, had gotten dry and had been doing the same job for almost three years by now. Now he lived in a two-storey house with three bedrooms, still in the hopes that one day, his boys were gonna come back or that he would even start a new family again. Both of which would never happen.

“Hey, Dad.” Dean said, when they had pulled up and John had gotten out. “So, uh… Sammy couldn’t come, but I brought Cas in his place. You remember Cas, don’t you?”

“Yes, I do remember him. So you two are still together then?”

“Yeah,” Dean said almost incredulously when John seemed genuinely surprised. 

“Right, ok. I’m assuming you want one room then?”

“If you don’t mind,” Cas nodded.

“Right this way, then.” John said and motioned towards the open front door. He showed them around the house for a bit and then brought them to the bigger one of the unused bedrooms.

“I’ll leave you to it,” he said when they opened their bag with clothes and toiletries. 

Dean waited ‘til he had heard his father’s heavy footsteps creaking down the stairs.

“Dude, I don’t think he knows that I know. I think he thinks you’re leading me on.” Dean whispered.

“Yes, Dean. That’s what I tried to tell you. He thinks I’m a filthy degraded whore and that I get off on cheating on you.”

“Well, you kinda do, don’t you?”

“Well granted, but it’s not really cheating if you know all about it and you’re ok with it, is it?”

“Most people wouldn’t see it that way.”

“C’mon, Dean. I know how you are with me whenever I come back from being with someone else. You’re hurt yes, but you’re not so badly hurt that you would call us off. You fuck me so passionately and I see raw feeling in your face when you tower above me. I think you get off on it, too.”

“Do you really think so?” Dean asked, knowing full well how he was with Cas whenever Cas had fucked someone else, but still surprised at himself now that he saw his behaviour reflected in those words.

“We have ample time to test that theory,” and they discussed their plans for the weekend, very different then the usual ’hey, let’s go fishing’ plans of so many other couples. 

 

John had prepared a barbecue for three people this evening and tried to teach Dean how to properly grill a steak, but Dean, who had probably cooked or grilled more often than John ever had, just took stance in front of the grill and produced three perfectly timed steaks which made John more than a little grumpy. 

He snapped at both of them once over dinner, but Dean didn’t mind. He had long ago come to terms with his father taking his shit out on him and through the years of not really having seen him, the sting of hurt had disappeared. Moreover, a grumpy John was probably gonna be really rough with Cas tonight, and so much the better for him.

Everyone at the table knew that John was gonna fuck Cas tonight, the only one who didn’t know that the others knew, was John himself. 

 

When it was night time and they got ready for bed, Cas went over the plan again.

“-And whatever I say-”

“-yes, Cas. I know.” Dean said and pulled Cas close, kissing him. “Go get him, tiger.”

Cas owned the audacity to giggle at Dean’s words and 20 minutes later, he tiptoed out of their room and made his way over to John’s bedroom. 

 

“Hello, John.” Cas closed the door behind himself.

“So, you’re back?” John asked the obvious.

“Apparently so.”

“Back to be properly fucked again?”

“Are you gonna hammer me with questions or do you prefer to hammer me with your cock, Daddy?”

“Strip for me, whore.”

Cas unbuttoned two of his pyjama buttons quickly, but John went: “Ah, slowly. Seduce me, otherwise I won’t grace your hole with my cock.”

And Cas went slower, keeping eye contact with John who lazily palmed himself at Cas’ show, through his jeans, which he hadn’t taken off yet.

Cas seductively smoothed out of his shirt and made little circling motions with his hips as he went to pull open he band on his pants. 

“You look like such a little angel in your PJs, but way down deep you’re just a dirty slut, hungry for cock.”

“Oh yes, Daddy. That’s exactly what I am. My ass is always hungry for cock, particularly for one as big as yours. I’ve been a good boy, right? Please Daddy can I have a peek?” Cas let his trousers fall down and stood completely naked in the middle of John’s bedroom.

“I suppose you can, but you’re gonna have to open my pants yourself. No slacking off, slut. You gotta work for it.”

Cas crawled on the bed, keeping eye contact with John while his already hard cock hang heavily between his legs.

He looked up at John while he breathed hotly on his crotch and John’s hand came to rest in Cas’ hair, pulling it.

“Such a filthy little boy you are. Go on, open it. There is a price in there for you.”

Cas licked his lips which were already darker than their usual pink, simply because all his blood raced through his veins with buzzing excitement. Then he popped John’s buttons and pulled his zipper down. Reverently he watched the outline of John’s huge cock painted on his briefs and breathed a hot breath on it again, right through the fabric. 

John moaned and pushed Cas away so he could pull his pants down himself now, also shedding his shirts as he went, while Cas watched. 

Cas thought that in his youth, John must have looked much like his eldest son, except for the hair. John’s three day beard turned more and more into a seven day beard and just like his hair, showed the first signs of grey in it‘s dark entirety. He still was a handsome man, but age and his drinking habits had made him a little flabby around the middle, though Cas knew from experience how much muscle power still lingered underneath his skin. And Cas also knew about John’s frankly astonishing cock and his liking of rough, crazy intense sex. To cut a long story short, Cas considered John Winchester to be the perfect, most striking looking fuck toy. 

His vision of him wasn’t lessened by John’s next command. “Well go on, and get it out. That’s why you’re here after all.”

And finally Cas was allowed to free John’s cock from his briefs, gasping out loud at how overwhelming it was.

“Do you want it?” 

“Hell yeah, I want it,” he pressed out.

“That’s no way for a young boy like you to speak,” John said. “I may just have to shut your mouth,” and he angled his monster cock at Cas’ mouth.

“Are you still clean?” Cas licked his lips.

“Haven’t had sex since I was with you, and before that not for the last test three years since my last test,” John said, serious for a second.

“Then everything’s fine.” Cas had made a test after his encounter with Lucifer, just to be a hundred percent. “Please stuff my filthy little mouth with your big boy toy, Daddy.”

“Fuck it, you are perfectly filthy,” and John fed his cock to Cas.

He sucked at it indulgently even though he could hardly get half of it into his mouth without it hitting the back of his throat.

“You’re such a good little whore for me,” John bit out and fisted both his hands into Cas’ hair, while Cas let out deep little sighs and sounds against the cock inside his mouth. “and you know what a good little whore does? He swallows.”

Cas nodded to show his agreement and felt himself pushed roughly deeper onto John’s cock until it slid into his throat. “Fuck, boy. I’m gonna fuck your face until you’re hoarse.”

Cas nodded again, trying to keep himself from gagging and even though his gag reflex really wasn’t all that prominent it wasn‘t easy as John thrust up and pulled his head closer to him. Cas felt John’s cock bulge inside his throat and when he brought a hand to his neck he felt it moving underneath his skin. 

He could only breath shallowly, but his cock was raging hard and dripping at John using him like this. The older man didn’t need long to climax with Cas so pliant around him. He pulled out when Cas felt his throat spasm because the cock that was inside it spasmed as well, and held out his tongue for John to ride his orgasm out onto. He licked and suckled at the tip as wave and wave of come shout out of the huge dick.

John tried to keep quiet but heavy breaths and short curses were music to his ears as he swallowed John’s come and toyed with the spongy head of his cock in his mouth.

“God fucking damn it, such a skilful slut. I knew your mouth was perfectly filthy.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” and Cas sat up on his knees, wiping his mouth. “What’s next?”

“Fuck this, let me catch my breath at least.”

“Sorry, Daddy. I’m just so eager.”

“Is Dean not fucking you good enough?” John asked slyly. 

Cas was suddenly angry. “Do not bring Dean into this,” he said forcefully and even though he was certainly not stronger than John he had startled him so much that he could easily lay him flat on his back and then he climbed up him until his ass was over John’s face.

“Now, you’re gonna eat me out and then you’re gonna fuck me just like this little slut wants it, you understand that Daddy?”

John nodded, and Cas sat down onto his face, feeling John’s bristles scrape all over his crack as John plunged inside him. Cas grabbed the headboard for purchase and held his dick in a firm hold, because however good it felt, he wouldn’t get off before John fucked him. 

John rimmed him good, but Cas had had better at home and from the person who was just down the hall, who probably listening with bated breath to hear anything that was going on in here.

Cas went on to the next phase of Dean’s and his plan, and let fucked out moans be heard at John licking into him and his beard scraping against his sensitive flesh.

“Fuck, yeah. John that’s it. Oh my god, this is so good.”

John pulled off, looking up at Cas. “Keep quiet, or do you want Dean to hear this?”

“Shut up and get your tongue back up there,” and Cas sat back down, spouting loud filth as John opened his ass thoroughly.

“Fuck you, whore.” John panted out when Cas was wide enough, not keeping his voice down anymore either. 

“No, you’re gonna fuck me,” and Cas scooted off John’s face and jerked John’s cock to full hardness with both his hands.

“Lube,” Cas pressed out, and John hectically fumbled around in his nightstand to get Cas what he wanted.

As soon as Cas got the lube, he squirted out a liberal amount and John just watched as Cas shoved four fingers into his ass, riding them and his cock sometimes slapped John’s when he moved up and down.

When Cas felt slick enough, he grabbed John’s cock and started to sink down, having to still after about halftime but he didn’t rest until it was all up in his ass.

“John,” Cas said loudly, “fuck me, please.”

“Oh, why so polite all of a sudden?” he asked while he started thrusting up inside Cas’ almost impossibly tight heat around him. John hardly ever had fucked anyone who could take him all inside but this kid which was hanging off his cock right now made it seem like nothing but a pastime to have such a huge dick lodged inside himself.

“It’s ok, I’ll fuck you good.”

“Oh, god please. Harder,” Cas panted and ground his hips down low in time with John’s thrusts upwards.

“You want it harder, boy? Then turn around.”

Cas shifted, the cock twisting inside him, and John lifted him up like it was nothing, draping him into a low kneeling position on the bed and clasped his hips tight, lifting his ass up a bit and rammed himself inside.

“Take that you whore, is that what you wanted?”

“Yes, John it’s so good, I love this. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.” Cas’ breath was pressed out of him as he spoke because John heaved himself into him as hard as he could.

“Fuck, your hole was made for taking cock,” John practically yelled and held Cas’ head down as he pounded him so that his ass quaked. 

Cas knew the older man was close, so he took his own cock in hand and with two quick strokes he came, while John continued to ride his ass until he shot his come just as deeply inside of Cas as he had done last time.

Cas was done here, he had his orgasm but John didn’t let go yet, he still whispered filth inside Cas’ ear. “Fucking great ass, just as skilful as your fuck mouth. I mean the things you do with your hips alone… You‘re a great fuck, kid.” 

“You’re not so bad yourself, John.” Cas sat up and John’s cock slit free of his ass. “Right, thanks for the fuck.” Cas got up and searched for his clothes. “And by the way, you’d better stock up on the babyblue pills, in case you don’t have some, because I want you at least three times more before I go back home,” and Cas tiptoed back to his and Dean’s room.

 

Dean’s eyes were open when Cas got in, and Cas felt himself scanned by Dean’s eyes.

“Dean?”

“Get a shower. Wash him off yourself. And then come back to me,” Dean’s voice wasn’t sleepy at all.

“Always, Dean. Always.”

Dean sighed and turned around, now he didn’t have to watch the door anymore. He heard as the shower in the inlet bathroom went off and knew Cas was gonna have to squirt water inside himself to get his father’s come out of there. He sighed again, everything went according to plan so far and he knew that things were gonna get much harder tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in one day. I'll be in my bunk now.
> 
> And by the way, no need to panic about Dean’s behaviour here. It will be fully explained as this goes on.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags/Warnings: lots of John/Castiel, cheating kink, name-calling, rough sex, bondage, voyeurism, previously agreed upon conduct that calculates in hurt feelings, hurt/comfort, Dean falling out with John, wayward son showing healthy rebellion, Dean/Cas bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Grrr* goddamn it 'Tell me about it' leave me alone for one sec! I'd actually like to hear myself think again sometime soon. 4 chapters in one day is not acceptable, you hear me? *scuttles off completely worn out*

Dean woke up the next morning, Cas tugged warmly around his back, breathing evenly into his neck.

Dean lay there, thinking about last night. After Cas had left, he had been listening hard, waiting for the first sounds to come out of John’s bedroom. For a while he hadn’t heard anything, but then he heard Cas’ voice. 

“Fuck, yeah. John that’s it. Oh my god, this is so good.”

Dean’s heart must have skipped several beats as his mind supplied the images that might make a shout like that happen.

He heard Cas shout out more and more dirty talk, talking about how good it felt to sit on John’s face and then John answered: “Fuck you, whore.”

Dean felt like breathing hurt him, but to his horror, he hardened when he heard Cas moan loudly. 

“John, fuck me, please,” sounded clearly down the hall and Dean could hear John’s bed creaking.

After a bit, the creaking got louder as Cas yelled out: “Yes, John it’s so good, I love this. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.” 

“Oh, baby. Sounds like you’re having one hell of a time,” and Dean’s hand sneaked underneath his trousers to jerk himself off, imagining what could make Cas utter such things and imagined a huge cock going into his boyfriend‘s ass. 

Whenever Dean’s thoughts glitched and he remembered that his father was doing this right now, he felt pangs of hurt again, but it didn’t stop him from jerking his cock. If anything, the hurt made him go even wilder in jerking himself, even when the bed in the other room stopped emitting the sounds of fucking, knowing how well satisfied Cas must be right now and then he thought about someone else doing this to Cas. His vision blurred as the came, hurt pooling in his gut, the orgasm bitter and sweet at the same time.

“Son of a bitch was right,” Dean admitted to the quiet room. “I do fucking get off on this shit.”

He grabbed a tissue and wiped himself clean, and then he waited with baited breath until Cas came back.

 

The next day, neither of them talked about what had happened last night. John stared at the both of them, probably wondering if Dean was either deaf or stupid when he kissed Cas at breakfast.

Today, they were gonna go fishing for real, John knew a good spot. He lent them two fishing rods and off they were to the lake that John fished at.

Cas wasn’t really good at fishing and didn’t catch a single one. After three hours, he gave up and went into the woods. Looking at some trees, or something like that, Dean knew it was only pretence anyway.

10 minutes later, John excused himself as well, wanting to take a leak, but Dean knew exactly what would happen now, so he abandoned his rod only seconds after John had disappeared and softly stalked through the growth. He went so slowly that by the time he found them, he already heard skin slap on skin. 

He kept hidden behind a tree but he could clearly see his father burying his huge cock way down deep inside Cas’ ass, while Cas loudly begged to be pounded harder.

Cas was on his knees, his gorgeous ass split wide open as John fucked him fast, his heaving so intense that Cas moved forward whenever he was thrusted into and uttered: “Ah… ahh… ahh…” sounds.

“Fuck bitch, you’re such a good fuck, clench that ass and make me fucking come right now.”

“Oh god, John, yes.”

Dean couldn’t keep himself from watching even as his old man’s rhythm got erratic and he pumped his come into Cas’ ass. Then he fingered through his release inside of him, pumping into him as Cas came onto the forest floor.

Dean had seen enough and walked back to his fishing spot, not as quietly as he’d come here, but he doubted anyone would notice. He’d have to lie to himself if he’d say he didn’t have a raging hard-on in his pants right now and hurt pooling in his gut. 

“I must be a masochist,” he said to the water filled bucket with fishes he had caught. “Well, I sure don’t want to make you lot hurt,” and he emptied the bucket with the fishes into the lake, watching as they swam off quickly. Then he emptied John’s bucket as well and felt strangely satisfied about that.

Cas was excused, Dean had allowed him to do this, it didn’t mean much to him, but John? Was he that screwed in the head that he knew Dean would be hurt by his doings, or was Cas just an easy lay for him? Either way, there was a big difference between someone who you loved but who also craved degrading sex with anything that would fuck him, and an estranged father, who somehow thought it was a good idea to fuck someone his son was quite obviously in love with. Dean observed angrily that John deserved this. He deserved to be used like a stallion who was so broken inside that he either wanted to hurt his son on purpose or didn’t even stop to think about what he did.

 

Cas came back out of the woods first, seeing Dean’s rage and hurt clearly painted onto his face. 

“Dean?” His eyes took in his expression and Dean quickly calmed him.

“It’s not you, babe. It’s him.”

“Do you still-”

“Yes. You can go on. Milk him for all he’s worth. You should get anything you want. But don‘t come near me when you have traces of him all over you.”

Cas nodded, a bit hurt as well, but he could understand Dean perfectly.

 

In the evening, Dean took a walk to clear his head, knowing that when he came back he would most likely walk in on his father and Cas. 

He tried to tell himself that he didn’t wanna see, that he didn’t wanna hurt, but after only ten minutes, he turned around, hearing Cas’ best fucking screams as soon as he had entered the house. 

He didn’t have to search long to find them. Apparently having gotten bolder, Cas lay on the dining room table, his upper thighs framing John’s torso as he panted and rocked his hips against his ass. Dean remained quietly standing, sneaking a look at Cas fucking back on the cock inside him, and tried as best as he could to ignore that the ass he saw thrusting and clenching as he drilled inside Cas, was his father’s.

Cas found Dean’s eyes, and looking at him he came explosively which startled John into fucking faster, planting his hands high on the table as he heaved himself into the teenager under him. But Dean had had enough again, he didn’t want to see John climax, even though he could still hear it as he bit out: “You fucking slut, goddamn fucking take my come.”

 

Dean didn’t speak to either of them much for the rest of the day, Cas knew better than to touch him as they watched some stupid quiz on television. He said goodnight at 9 pm, but didn’t go upstairs, he kept waiting in the hall and sure enough only three minutes later, he heard the grunts of copulation from inside the living room.

“Smack my ass, John. That’s right,” Cas groaned, and when Dean ventured a look, he was riding John in his armchair, the old man dug his fingers in deep into the muscle of Cas’ ass and now that Cas had said it, he slapped his rear so that it shook beautifully as the huge shiny dick was fucking up and down inside him.

Dean wanted to watch until Cas came again, but this time John was faster than Cas. He lifted him up, just before he spilled, his cock slipping free with a plopping noise and Dean watched as white robes were painted all over the globes of Cas’ ass before John pressed in for one last wave. Only then, Cas finally came and said almost calmly afterwards: “I will fuck you again John, you can be sure about that. And I want you to tie me up next time.”

 

The next time turned out to be in John’s bed. Dean awoke when he heard the sickeningly familiar creaking again, and tapped over there carefully. The door was ajar, probably Cas’ doing, and Dean pushed it open entirely without his father even noticing it because Cas had by design placed themselves so that he could keep an eye on the door while John couldn‘t see anything at all. 

Sure enough, Cas was on the bed, John in the by now familiar position in between his legs, while Dean viciously thought that all this fucking could only come from pills in his father’s age, but when he saw Cas’ hands tied to the bedposts, his face heated and his cock swelled. 

He ignored that it was his father doing this and simply focused on Cas, his expression a little pained, from the rub of two of John’s ties on his wrists and by the overly huge cock being pushed into him too often already. Sure he was sore, but when Cas found Dean’s gaze over John’s shoulder, his lips motioned the words, “I love you,” and then he broke out in yelps that made John plant his calloused palm over Cas’ mouth as he came once more.

Dean walked over into the bedroom he used and viciously fucked his own fist in the shower, the hurt coursing in his veins, making his orgasm so intense that his knees gave way and he all but crawled exhaustedly into bed again. He slept through the night restlessly, knowing full well that Cas wasn’t gonna come in here tonight.

When he awoke, he wondered why it was light outside, he had expected to wake up, the next time there was fucking in the other bedroom, and apparently he had woken up to just that, because Cas produced fucked out little moans, and Dean couldn’t help himself, he had to sneak a look again. John had pressed Cas into a wall and Cas’ feet swayed with the rhythm of the thrusts inside him.

Dean left after he had watched Cas come with closed eyes, and he had jerked himself frantically when he was back in bed. His unoccupied hand found the cold side of the bed and he climaxed at the hurtful knowledge that Cas hadn’t been here tonight. The pain added sharp, rusty edges to his orgasm which wiped him out completely and he fell asleep at once only to wake up after a short catnap.

Cas had come back into their room, reeking of sex, sweat and come and only nodded exhaustedly at Dean before he took a much needed shower. 

After that he crawled onto the mattress completely naked, and finally smelling like himself again. Dean inspected all the finger shaped bruises which accumulated mostly on his ass and hips, the burns of the wall where Cas had been pressed into his morning, and his scratched knees from the number in the woods. 

“I don’t need to tell you what I did, you already know,” he spoke up.

“Yeah,” Dean said, “Baby, you look like shit.”

“I know,” Cas grinned completely blissed out but with a cringe of his forehead that showed that he was actually also hurting, “take a look between my legs.”

Dean softly caressed Cas’ legs open, seeing how raw his dick looked and that his rim was read, puffy and swollen from being opened all too widely and too often all weekend.

“So…” Dean’s words trailed off. “You were right. I did get off on the hurt. I came so hard one time I couldn’t even walk back from the shower afterwards.” He grinned.

“That’s great, Dean. But… how much did it really hurt?”

“It uh… fuck it, I can’t lie to you. It hurt like a shitload. And I… I guess you’re right about the both of us having a cheating kink, but I can happily live without orgasms as I’ve had them this weekend. I mean they were good and freakin intense as fuck, but I don‘t like the rest of it. But then again, seeing you on camera doing all that Lucifer filmed was crazy fucking hot. I think with some people it‘s ok, and with others, it‘s just not.”

“Dean, right now, I wish to god I would feel shame about all of this. The sex I had this weekend was really amazing, you’ve seen it. I knew it would hurt you and I still went through with it, I should have stopped when I saw your face in the woods. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Cas don’t beat yourself up about nothing, we agreed on this. And if I had wanted too, I could have gone over there and told you to stop. You would have stopped, right?”

“Yes, of course.”

“So you see, if I wouldn’t have wanted the hurt, I had the means to prevent it.” Dean stroked against Cas’ cheek bone lightly.

“And now you tell me what I don’t know yet. Was it hard on you to go through with not coming in here again last night?”

“Oh god, Dean. You have no idea how hard it was. I walked over after the bondage action and I stood outside for about half an hour, debating with myself if I should just violate our agreement, but I figured you were finally asleep and I didn‘t wanna wake you by coming in, so I went into the still unused bedroom. I couldn’t sleep at all, I missed you close to me.” Cas sighed. “Dean, we wanted this, and it produced some fucking great orgasms on both sides, but I won’t do this again. Not like this. If we ever wanna do something else, I’m up for it, but I will never again have sex with John Winchester.”

Dean nodded. “I have to say, I’m relieved. We’ll find some other dirty old man who treats you like a whore, alright?”

“I can’t believe how nonchalant you say that,” Cas said and smirked a little.

“Must be your influence,” Dean yawned and with their loved one finally next to them again, they fell asleep for another couple of hours. 

 

They packed their bag after they fully woke up again. The weekend had brought some interesting insights, but mostly it had just exhausted them. It was Sunday and they would leave in a couple of hours. But if at all possible, Dean was gonna provoke a confrontation with John before they left.

They walked down the stairs to put the duffel into the car then they went back in, cuddling together on a sofa that Cas and John hadn’t fucked on, and watched some Sunday morning garbage TV for a while.

John blundered in after a while and he seemed aghast at Dean and Cas still snuggling close like this.

“Dean, how can you do that? Tell you what, I fucked that slut all weekend long and it wasn’t even the first time. He’s leading you on, son.”

“Funny, John.” Dean couldn’t call him Dad anymore and John flinched at Dean addressing him this way. “You know I could ask you the same. How could you fuck my boyfriend? And also, why on earth did you assume, I wouldn’t know? Cas tells me everything. That’s what you do when you love someone. You tell them everything. And now you tell me, which one of you is the scumbag who’s leading people on, huh?”

“John, I thought I had myself clear. You do not bring Dean into this. I was just fucking you that doesn‘t give you the right to butt in.”

“So you used me?”

“I used you to get off and Dean knew about it. And let’s not forget, you used me as well, moreover without telling him and only bringing this up when you saw us being happy around each other. What’s the matter, John? Are you so miserable that you try to wreck everything else?”

“Fuck you,” John bit out. 

“Answer him,” Dean said viciously. He had never spoken to his father like this, but now that he had started this, he couldn’t seem to stop.

John’s eyes found his son’s and all his levees seemed to break. “Why do you deserve to be happy? Why didn’t I? Your mother is dead, and I have never gotten over it. Why are you so strong, why is your relationship so strong? You don’t need me you never did, and Sam… Sam didn’t even wanna come here anymore, because I have already wrecked everything. What does it matter if I tried to rip you two apart?”

“It matters. Because when you can’t accept that other people find happiness and no matter what happens, it will not be taken away, you behave like an asshole. You’re supposed to be happy for your family. You don’t try to make them miserable. All my life, you treated me like crap. I got shouted at when you were mad at everyone, even though I hadn’t done anything. I did everything you ever asked, and you never even thanked me. Not one ‘good on you, son’, never. Nothing I did was ever good enough. And now that I have something good, you try to ruin it? I’m sorry John, but a person who does this is not someone I need in my life. I don‘t even want you to answer all of this, I am just done.” Dean drew in a final long breath. 

“Cas, let’s go. We’re done here.” And together they left John behind without any intention of ever coming back.

 

Everything was alright again when they got back home, Sam and Bruce were waiting for them, both with equal puppy dog eyes at their timely return. They told Sammy the clean scrubbed version of what had happened, the final verdict being that they were not gonna see John for a very long time, maybe even never again. Sam just shrugged, he didn’t seem to mind that at all and the three of them played Frisbee with Bruce the entire rest of the afternoon.

 

When they went to sleep, Bruce had rolled himself in at their feet and they looked at each other, smiling softly at what they saw. 

“ I never wanna go to sleep when you’re not next to me, and I never again want to wake up without you,” Dean said.

“Me neither, Dean.” Cas kissed him softly, “it’s nice to be home.” He snuck closer to Dean. “And I’m home when I’m right here.” His head came to rest over Dean’s heart.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags/Warnings: Benny/Dean/Cas, Benny/Dean, hurt Cas 
> 
> Author blushed repeatedly throughout and that's saying something. Hope you enjoy. ;)

Nothing eventful happened until the summer rolled around. School was over and Dean and Cas thoroughly relaxed before their final year of school. One memorable day found then on a picnic blanket by the same lake where Dean had watched Cas and Bruce for the first time. 

He painted little circles onto Cas’ stomach with a dripping popsicle and then sucked it off him with relish, only to say once it was all gone: “I need a popsicle. Another one,” and he had taken Cas’ cock into his mouth and sucked it just like he would a popsicle.

Cas let loose under Dean’s ministrations, nobody else was by the lake and it had already grown dark. After he came, he sucked Dean off as well and kissed him while his come was still in his mouth. When Dean’s phone rang he pulled off Cas’ mouth and a string of come and saliva formed between them before Cas licked it up.

“Hello?” he answered his phone.

Cas couldn’t hear who was on the other end of the line, but Dean’s whole face broke out into a wide grin. “Hey, Benny bro. How’s it hanging?”

Something unintelligible was spoken and Dean answered: “Yeah, not bad myself,” while his fingers painted little circles on Cas’ lower arm. “And how’s uh… Andrea?” he thought about her name for a bit before he remembered.

“Oh, no. Sorry to hear that, man. I-”, he got interrupted. “Ok? Yeah, cool.” 

Dean listened again. “Yeah, sounds good. Call us when you’re close- … yeah, yeah ok, bye.”

He hung up the phone and beamed at Cas. “Benny is coming back for the summer. He‘s finished his first cooking course and wants to come back home before he goes off again.”

“That’s great, Dean. I look forward to meeting him.”

“Let’s get home. I have to tell Sammy.”

 

On the way home, Cas thought about what he knew about Benny. He was a year older than Dean and had been gone before Cas had gotten here, but he had been Dean’s best friend ever since he and Sam had gotten to Gus’ boys home. Dean talked and texted with him often, even though he was absent now, they were still very good friends.

Dean had also told Cas about how he and Benny had fooled around a few times, but it had more been like a game between friends sharing heated moments of passion when Benny had taken Dean’s virginity. They had still been friends when they realised that they weren’t meant to be boyfriends because they just didn’t feel that way for each other. Then Benny had met Andrea and everything had been good for him, but from what Cas heard, that relationship was over by now. Cas wasn’t worried about it, but something told him that Dean was planning something.

 

When they told Sam about Benny’s visit, he jumped into the air excitedly and Bruce thought it was a new game the boy had thought of and jumped around Sammy in a circle while barking happily. 

Sam had held reservations against Benny for a while, he didn’t trust him and felt vulnerable when his older brother made friends with him immediately. He thought Benny was no good and would take his brother away from him. Gradually though, Sam had accepted Benny as an older brother as well. He was family now and Sam had been really sad when Benny had left them after school to do his own thing. Therefore his happiness at hearing that he was coming to visit was pretty much understandable.

 

The days until Benny would come went by quickly, and on the day that he said he’d be here, Sammy looked at the clock every five minutes. Dean and Cas snickered a bit at Sammy’s excitement and the three other boys in their building gave them little sour looks because the three of them expected a well-loved visitor and they didn’t.

Benny called Dean from the entrance to the property and Dean, Cas and Sam bolted out, a curious Bruce in their wake. 

The first impression Cas got of Benny was that of a broad-shouldered, good looking and a little stubbly young man. When he called out his first words: “Hey, brother. Did you miss my old hide?” he heard a distinct melodic Louisiana accent in his voice as he walked over to crush Dean in a warm, not too gentle hug.

“Hey, little brother,” he walked over to Sam afterwards and lent down to give him the same bone crushing hug as well.

“And you must be Cas. Dean’s told me all about you, I feel like you should be shining like a beacon from how much he praised you.”

“Yes, that‘s me. Hello Benny,” Cas held out his hand but Benny wasn’t having any of that and nearly crushed Cas in a bear hug. “None of that, my brother loves you and that makes you family.”

He let go of Cas with a slap on the shoulder and turned around: “And who are you, little fella?” He held out his hand and Bruce looked up at him once before he put his paw into his palm and licked his face. Ok, that was decided, Cas thought. If Bruce loved him, he couldn’t be a bad guy.

“That’s Bruce,” Dean said. “He’s our dog.”

“Whaaat?” Benny said with a voice change that was nothing short of adorable, “Since when does Dean Winchester have a dog? I feel like I missed a hellavu lot around here.”

He clasped Dean and Sam around the neck and tugged them close. “You fellas better let me cook some grub and start talking.”

 

It was the best evening that they had had in a long while, the smells of Benny’s cooking, his melodious voice and his whole persona added a drop of sunshine to their world and everyone around Benny was happy, even the other three boys who had been sad about not getting a visitor got encased in the warmth that seemed to come from Benny at all times.

They laughed until they cried at Benny’s stories, about how his boss had tried to teach him to cook lobster and had ended up running round the kitchen with his index finger trapped in a claw until Benny had rescued him.

Benny knew many stories and Cas listened fascinated when he told him about Dean and Sam and about how it had been when he still lived here. He told him about the time that he and Sam had found a deer in the woods and how in awe Sam had been until the animal spoiled the moment by taking a leak and they had rolled round on the forest floor laughing loudly after that, the animal long chased away by their roaring sounds.

He also told the story of how they had a picnic in the forest and Dean had sat down on an ant’s nest which he thought had been a pillow. By the time he had noticed, the ants were already all over and inside his trousers.

“And when we got home you waddled over into my room with some cream and I had to rub it in because you couldn’t see all the spots yourself. Man, your butt looked so red.”

Everyone laughed, but Cas suddenly felt a pang of hurt in his chest. So Benny really had seen Dean naked, and there even was a funny story to it? It was one thing knowing about it, it was another thing to see everyone toppling over into their food from laughter and Dean himself laughing the loudest while slapping Benny’s back.  
Cas hid his hurt and put on a fake laughter which turned into a real one only 5 minutes later. 

Benny had told another story about how the chief cook had once put way too much pepper into a sauce and every employee had to swear that it was awful before he took a sip himself and scratched the stuff from his tongue with a napkin while his face got as red as beet root.

 

Benny went out to the motel in town after dinner, vowing that he would be back tomorrow and spend all his time with them until his cooking school started again. He wanted to relax some during the summer and spend time with them all.

 

“Hey, Cas?” Dean had walked into their bathroom while Cas got ready for a shower.

“Hmm?” 

“I kinda had this thought.”

“Ok?” Cas kept on undressing.

“I- I know I said I didn’t wanna have sex with someone else, but would you be up if we changed the rules?”

“You wanna fuck Benny.” He stated, knowing it was the truth.

“I want us to fuck Benny.”

“What?”

“I want you, me and Benny to have sex. Together.”

Cas thought about it. He wasn’t opposed to the idea, but the thing with Dean’s father had told him to consider the consequences before he hopped into bed with someone.

“Yes, I’d like that, but wouldn’t that be weird afterwards?”

“Trust me, it wouldn’t be. Benny’s not like that, he doesn‘t even think that way. Do you want me to ask him if he‘d do it?”

“Yes, I do.” It was the first time Dean had asked Cas after something like that and he wasn’t opposed to doing this, particularly when they did it together. 

“If come under the shower with me now, I’ll fulfil your every wish.” He tilted his head, trying to coax Dean who needed very little convincing to drop his clothes and rub himself against Cas under the shower spray until they both painted the cubicle with their come.

 

It took Dean a few days to get Benny on his own and ask him about if he wanted to have a threesome with them, they were always busy, going to the lake, or going to the movies. One day they spent the entire afternoon on the back of Benny’s truck lazing around in the sun, while they watched Sammy and Bruce spring around through tall grass and that’s when Dean made his move.

“Hey, Benny?”

“Hmm?” Benny actually wore a hat on his face as he lounged in the sunshine and he sounded a little sleepy.

“Cas and I were wondering something. But it’s a little out of the ordinary.”

“Hit me, brother.”

“We were wondering if you’d like to have sex with us.” Dean said and Cas was surprised that Dean didn’t blush, but looked completely comfortable uttering this request. It must be because he knew Benny so well, and was sure of his answer, which promptly came as well.

“Yeah, that sounds like fun,” Benny drawled. “Like the two of you at once?”

“Yeah.”

“Kinky, brother. I like it. Should really do that.”

“Great. Shall we say, Saturday night?”

“Make it early ev’ning. Need more time when I have to give you both equal shares.”

“Good, that’s decided then. But, Benny? Don’t call me brother when we’re doing it, alright?”

“Can’t guarantee anything, brother.”

But Dean only laughed, knowing Benny well enough to know he wouldn’t say it. Cas leaned against the back of the truck while Dean talked to Benny but he didn’t speak up once during the conversation, not even knowing why he took the role of bystander just then.

 

Saturday morning, Dean asked Cas about what rules they were gonna put up between themselves when it came to this thing.

“Dean, there are no limitations from my side. You can do anything you want with him.”

“As in ‘anything’ anything?”

“Yes.”

“Ok. Awesome.”

“Can I borrow your car?”

“What for?”

“All outta prep. Thought I‘d get a big pack now.”

“Make that two.” 

“H-how do you mean?”

“I mean, I’ll need prep as well.”

“You? But…”

“Dude, Benny is a total top. I don’t think he’s ever shown interest in bottoming.”

“Yeah, I kinda figured that, he gives off the vibe. But Dean, it’s gonna hurt.”

“No, it won’t.” Dean shrugged. “It’s not as if it’s the first time.”

“You… bottomed… with Benny?”

“Yeah,” Dean shrugged again. “I’m vers, babe. You know that.” Dean looked at Cas, who just stood there a little shocked. “You did know that?”

“You never told me that.”

“No?” Dean was surprised. “I thought I had. I mean it was so obvious to me. Benny is a top, so I bottomed. You’re a bottom, so I top.” He shrugged again.

“Dean, if I would have known I would have offered to top long ago.”

“Baby, we both know that you starve to have something stuffed inside you. You didn’t even think about offering to top before this. I just wanna give you what you need. Look, this doesn‘t have to change anything, alright?”

But as Cas drove of, he thought that it changed everything. He had thought their roles were fixed, but now he heard that there had been things that Dean hadn’t done with him yet, but he had done them with someone else before this. With surprise, Cas noticed that it hurt to think about that.

 

In the evening, they drove over to the motel where Benny still lived, both thoroughly prepped and excited about the new perversion they were gonna commit tonight. Cas had decided that he wasn’t gonna think about their earlier conversation while they were doing this. They were here to enjoy themselves after all.

“Hey you two,” Benny grinned when he opened the door for them. “Come here to more some furniture around, have you?”

“Yep,” Dean said and planted himself on one of the chairs inside the room, completely comfortable. “I don’t know about you two, but I’d like an icebreaker before we get started.”

“No way, I’m not gonna try and get any alcohol, lovebird.” Benny was always very observant of the laws, not wanting any trouble.

“Lovebird?” Cas asked, stunned as if he had missed a step on the stairs but Dean had started laughing when Benny had called him that.

“Dude, I thought you had forgotten about that.” Dean looked at Cas and cleared up his confusion. “He always called me that, ever since the incident with the ants. You see, there is this bird, it’s called peach-faced lovebird and he said my ass looked just like the bird’s head when he helped me take care of the rash.”

“Yeah, that and your eyes are just as green as the feathers of that bird.” Benny interjected.

“I see. Tell me something, did you have sex after you massaged the tincture into Dean’s ass?”

“Yeah, we did.” Dean admitted. “It felt so intense when Benny pushed in, and whenever he came against my sore ass with his hips.”

“I can imagine,” Cas said and sat down as well, because he couldn’t stop ringing his hands and if he sat down, he could at least play over the fake wood panelling of the table to busy himself.

Dean saw that Cas wasn’t completely comfortable and spoke to Benny again. “Hey Benny, you gotta give Cas a nickname like that too.” 

“Sure thing. Cas is obviously bluebird, and what’s more, the peach-faced lovebird has blue tail feathers, so it’s no surprise that lovebird over here fell for you.” He offered Cas a grin that felt so warm that he stopped feeling uncomfortable and instead found his sex hungry self again.

“That sounds about right. Shall we get undressed now?” and without waiting for an answer, he pulled his t-shirt over his head, revealing his torso which had tanned beautifully during the summer.

“Stunning,” Benny said, “come over here, I wanna touch you.” 

Benny held out his arms and Cas walked over without a second thought.

“Hmm, you’re precious, bluebird.” Benny raked his fingers all over Cas’ body, making him shiver. “And look at those muscles. Not as big as mine, but so perfect.”

“I told you, he’s gorgeous,” Dean said and Cas felt his boyfriend’s naked body press into him from behind, his cock already hard. 

“Tell you what, you make out now, give me a bit of a show while you pull your pants down and I’ll undress.”

They nodded and Cas felt Dean’s hands hold him in a tight embrace as Cas slipped out of his trousers and Dean’s hands made a beeline for his dick immediately, jerking him, playing over his slit.

“Looking good, my birds. Let’s get you prepared, right? Because if you do that, I sure wanna put myself into one of you.”

“Way ahead of you,” Dean said and let go of Cas, turning his back on Benny and Cas turned round as well. With a look at each other, they pressed out their asses so that Benny could clearly see plugs inside of both of them.

“Hold up, you two got sex toys? You’re under 18.”

“Relax, dude. We asked Gus if we could place an order in his name and if he could sign for the packet. He didn’t mind.”

Benny laughed as they turned around again. “Yeah, that does sound just like him.” He looked adoringly at both their bodies.

“How about you fumble them out and we’ll see how we do this.”

They took the plugs out and together they decided they wanted to do what they knew best for the first time. Cas laid down onto his back dangling his legs of the end of the bed, presenting his open hole for the taking. Dean pushed in after he had lubed up everything necessary and once he was comfortably inside, Benny stepped up behind him and pushed inside of Dean slowly.

Cas had caught a good look of Benny by now, his cock was smaller than Dean’s but it had a very substantial girth and without much surprise he felt Dean’s cock spasm excitedly in his own ass while Benny pushed into Dean’s ass.

“Oh my fucking god, I’ve died and gone to heaven,” Dean gasped out and bent down lower so his ass stuck out, allowing Benny to bottom out.

“Fuck, this was the best idea I ever had,” he pressed out once Benny was all the way in and kissed Cas deeply while Benny pulled his hips close and conducted his and Dean’s thrusts so that they were in time.

“True,” Benny said and he stroked over Cas’ nipples while his chest hairs tickled Dean’s back. 

Dean turned his head a little and pressed a short passionate kiss to Benny’s lips as well as before he turned around again, Cas watching the action above him with a rapturous expression. 

A few minutes of nothing but moans later, Dean keened: “Yeah… ah ahh…ah… fuck, I’m gonna last like this. It’s too much.”

“Come Dean, I’m close as well,” Cas said and jacked himself frantically. 

“No stamina, both of you,” Benny rasped and picked up a faster rhythm which drove all of them headlong into orgasm, Benny spilling inside of Dean, Dean spilling inside of Cas and Cas spilling on top of himself. After that, both Dean and Benny pulled out and reverently lapped Cas’ come from his body, kneeling next to him on either side on the bed. 

 

When they had recovered, Dean fucked Cas’ throat while Benny fucked Cas‘ ass.

“Hmm, good. You can really feel how good a bottom you are, your muscles work me so good, fuck I’m gonna come soon.”

“No stamina, Benny. No stamina.”

“Touché, lovebird.” Benny grinned, but his mouth formed a perfect ’o’ after another couple of thrusts. “Fuck bluebird, you clench so good, fuck oh…yeah,” and Benny pumped his come out of himself and the second release of the day flooded into Cas. Dean came into Cas’ mouth only a minute later, and then Benny and Dean played around with their mouths and tongues joining on Cas’ cock until Cas came as well.

 

They needed to catch their breath after this round, Dean’s head rested on Cas’ hipbone and Benny’s head lay in the nook of Cas’ arm as he carded through both their top hair while he smiled at the ceiling.

“Dean, you were right. This is the best thing we ever did. And Benny, I love having sex with you too, you‘re a real giver.”

“I love sex with you two as well. I loved it with Dean, but Cas you are a freakin’ star. I know Dean told me you don’t kiss someone other him, but I’d really like a kiss from you now.”

“Yes, I‘d like that.”

And so, Cas felt Benny’s lips on his own, Benny’s tongue licking over his bottom lip once before he dipped the tip inside. It was sweet, sensual and caring. 

“Get a room you two,” Dean said as he watched them getting bolder with licking into their mouths.

“Got a room and you‘re in it too,” Cas pulled off for a second, looking at Dean with dishevelled hair and swollen lips, “get up here and kiss us.”

“That’s right, Dean. It’s not complete without you.” 

Dean climbed up and if there was a sensation that was the epitome of forbidden desire, it was the interlacing of three tongues and the feeling that you could not distinguish which of your lovers was touching your body or which one made little gasps and kissing noises.

 

They kissed for a long while until there came a very audible growl from Dean’s stomach. 

“Way to ruin the mood, Dean.” Cas looked up at him with a mock stern expression.

“What? I had a proper work out just now, of course I’m hungry.” He huffed and looked at Benny. “Can you fix us something?”

“I don’t have anything here.”

“What? Nooo. What kinda cook are you even?” Dean flobbed onto his belly and hid his face in the nearest pillow. Then he looked at both of them with a pout. “I’m gonna starve, so stop smiling at me.”

“You’re adorable,” they said at the same time.

“Doesn’t help me if I’m gonna starve.”

“Alright, I’ll go get something”, Cas got up and got over to where he had dropped his trousers. “Anything?”

“Pie.” Dean grinned, showing off his teeth in a grin.

“Obviously,” Cas rolled his eyes but smiled while he did it. “I’ll just bring whatever I else I can find as well,” he slipped into his t-shirt.

“Hurry back bluebird, or we’ll start the next round without you,” Benny smiled at Cas fondly.

“Oh I don’t mind if you do, it will give me a sexy sight to see when I get back,” and Cas waved at them before he pulled the door shut.

 

The queue at the supermarket was endless, Cas needed ages to get back. He held a big bag of food and when he passed the big window of Benny’s room, he really saw a sexy sight, but unlike he had imagined, he minded it very much.

Dean and Benny kneeled on the bed, their bodies upright and held each other in a tight, caressing hold. Benny rubbed his cock up and down between Dean’s ass cheeks and held him like he was the most precious thing he had ever held in his arms. Dean had turned his head back towards Benny, his one arm angled to play through Benny’s hair and his other over Benny’s arm that held him, interlacing their fingers. 

To Cas it was by far the worst part that they were kissing passionately all throughout, more focused on their close contact than their sex. He watched the entire act play out before him, his stomach in knots as Benny took his cock in hand and slowly shoved it up into a blushing, completely happy and incredibly sexy looking Dean. He immediately took his hold of Benny’s head again when he didn’t look down anymore to watch himself disappear inside Dean’s ass and they kissed throughout the entire time that Benny rode him. 

Benny came first, and after he was completely focused on Dean. Twerking his nipples, burying his head in the nook of his neck and jerking Dean’s beautiful cock with long strokes. Dean’s mouth searched for Benny again with eyes closed, and with more pangs in his gut, Cas saw Dean nibble lightly on Benny’s ear to get his attention. Benny peeked up and gave Dean his mouth again until Cas saw robes of white spurting out of Dean’s dick and Benny and him slowly laying down side by side.

He kept watching as Benny stroked Dean who grinned into his hand next to his head at something that Benny must have said.

“Pervert.”

Cas flinched with his whole body when another guest walked to his room behind him.

“How would you think that couple would feel if they knew you were watching them?” 

It was an older woman who seemed completely aghast at Cas’ outrageous behaviour.

“I wasn’t… it’s not-” but Cas stopped himself, because could he really be sure that it wasn’t like that? All his encounters with other sexual partners had never looked like Benny gently loving Dean like this.

“You’d better get going now before I call the cops, young man.”

Cas only nodded and walked over to the Impala, the bag of food still in his hand. He thought about leaving. But he was overreacting, right? He had the driver’s door open but after a thought, only fumbled around in the glove compartment for his mp3 player and put on “Imaginary Lover” as he got into the backseat and curled himself together. 

 

To his horror, he felt tears rising in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this isn't as bad as it looks. 
> 
> I won't be able to put another chapter out today, so you hang in there. I promise to be quick though.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags/Warnings: Benny/Dean, hurt/comfort, not kidding, a lot of hurt, but with a good ending, Benny/Dean/Castiel, double anal penetration, taking pictures, sensual sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This starts off with the things that Cas didn’t see and then it gets intense, strap in and perhaps get a tissue. I sure needed one.

When the door closed behind Cas, Dean sprawled out on the bed, smiling softly to himself.

“Ain’t he a little angel?”

Benny grinned and nodded. “Good choice, brother. Don’t look at me like that, I ain’t inside you right now and I wanna talk to you like we always do.” Benny patted Dean’s shoulder lightly, and even though they were both stark naked, the touch had nothing sexual about it. “I’ve only heard you tell me stuff about him but now I see you two and you and him just belong.”

“Right?” Dean grinned.

“But there is something, I see it in your face. Something isn’t right.”

“Ok,” Dean raised himself up, “if we’re doing the touchy feely stuff, I better get some pants,” but Benny stopped him, his warm hands holding Dean by the shoulders.

“No Dean, whenever you do something like that you don’t only put on clothes, you put on a show. No hiding. Talk to me.”

Benny took both Dean’s hands and they sat across from each other, cross-legged on the bed.

“There is another reason why you’re here, ain’t there?”

Dean nodded, looking into the other direction. He couldn’t, if he would look at Benny now, all his walls would crumble.

Benny knew exactly what was going on inside of Dean’s head and his gentleness would always be Dean’s downfall, because when one of his big hands stroked along Dean’s jaw, he caught his gaze again. He saw warmth and concern.

“I dunno, it’s just… he’s great, the sex is amazing and I think he’s the love of my life but… some things are just different.”

“Different how?”

“Well, like I told you, he likes sex. Practically addicted to it, but I can count the times that we went slow on one hand. One time of that was after we told each other that we loved one another. Mostly we’re really fast, dirty and quite frankly, no offence dude, it’s the best sex I’ve ever had.”

“None taken, brother.”

“And I can’t complain really, because he’s the best and I can’t imagine my life without him, just sometimes, I need something a little different. I don’t blame him for it, not at all. It’s kinda my own fault for loving him too much to speak up about what I want and need.”

“And this is why you’re here. You saw me again and remembered how we used to do it and wanted to come back for a little more.” Benny wasn’t hurt, he was still smiling softly like he couldn‘t even do anything else, but he had come to the wrong conclusion for once. 

“If you say it like that, it sounds a little wrong.” Dean breathed out a long streak of air. “I love you, you’re the big brother I would have liked to care of me so many times and in so many ways. When I came to Gus, broken and just being shoved into a new situation, you were there and you gave me so much with not expecting much in return.  
I couldn’t have thought of a better person to have made my first experiences with. You are a passionate, and like Cas said, very giving lover just like you are as a friend.”

Dean blinked and stroked one of his hands over his face. “When I saw you again, I remembered how good it feels to be with you, it’s pure and gentle. I wanted to feel that again. Don’t make it sound like I was just using you to bring Cas’ and my fantasy to life. You’re worth so much more to me than just that.”

“I get it. You figured, if Cas could see a side of you that you hadn’t shown him yet, he’d crave this kind of sex as well. And it was easier to start going more into that direction with me there first, because you know me and you know what kind of person I am in bed.” 

Dean nodded.

“Sly plan, brother.” Benny grinned. “But just so like you. You don’t ask much for yourself, do you? And if you really want something, you prefer to show it to the other people first, so in the end they come to you with the idea to have more of what you show them. That way you can pretend that you’re just fulfilling their every wish when it was actually your wish in the first place.”

“Are you sure you’re gonna be a cook and not a psychologist?” Dean teased him. 

“Nah, I would be no good at that. I just know how your mind works.”

 

“Cas is taking a while to get back, isn’t he?” Dean said later on. 

“Yeah, he is.” Benny looked out through the window into the growing darkness and turned on the light. “Can’t see him anywhere,” he held the drapes in his hand but didn’t pull them shut, pondering something in his mind.

When Benny turned around, Dean saw a hint of determination in his eyes. “Dean, you gotta ask for it, for the reason why you’re really here. I’m not falling for your reverse psychology. Ask something for yourself for once.”

Dean gulped, obviously he knew what Benny hinted at because his earlier question had indeed tended towards starting without Cas, so he would walk right into something new when he came back. Something that Dean really wanted from Cas but hadn‘t manned up to admitting.

“Benny, I want you to love me. I want your comfort and your warmth while you have sex with me. And I want Cas to come back and see it, because I love him and he deserves to see a side to me which is always coming too short because I repress it. I want to spend my life with him, but I want to have caring sex with feelings and closeness and that‘s more than he‘s given me so far.”

“There you go, lovebird. Wasn’t so hard, was it?” Benny drawled and got behind Dean on the bed, his whole frame pressing close. He lifted them both up and started rubbing himself in Dean’s crack which made Dean’s rim pucker and his body flush with warmth.

He gasped a few times as Benny began to stroke over his body from around back and finally he had what he didn’t know he had missed so dearly.

“Kiss me,” Dean breathed into Benny’s ear, “kiss me and comfort me,” and Benny gave Dean his mouth without reserve or agenda, giving Dean exactly what he needed, from a person he held very dear, even if it wasn‘t the love of his life with whom he actually wanted to do this.

 

When they had finished, Benny whispered into his ear: “Glad to be of help, brother. I love loving you lovingly,” and Dean smiled softly at Benny’s sentence monster. 

 

When Cas had still not returned half an hour later, Dean grew worried. 

“Benny, we gotta look for him, something could have happened.”

“Yeah, let’s. And brother?” He said while he already pulled on his pants. “Don’t worry, ok. We’ll find your angel.”

 

They walked to the supermarket, and asked the cashier if he had seen a boy with blue eyes and dark hair and about yay high (Dean held out his hand to come to rest a few inches below his hairline).

The cashier remembered Cas but said that he had left about an hour ago already, just when the big wave of evening customers had ebbed down.

“Oh god, Benny. Where is he? What if something happened?” Dean kept asking as they traced their steps back to the motel.

“Calm down, brother. I think there’s an explanation,” and Dean felt calm wash over the razor sharp edges of his panic.

“Let’s look into your car, a’right?”

Sure enough, when they looked into Dean’s car, they saw Cas, cradling a plastic bag with food and traces of tears on his cheeks as he stared into the distance.

“Oh god, no.” Dean ripped open the back door and climbed in, his hands shaking as he brushed against Cas’ face and saw his unresponsive eyes. “Cas? Cas!” he repeated with more force and tears in his voice.

Cas’ glassy eyes found Dean’s. “Hello Dean,” and his tears started quietly leaking again.

“Baby, c’mon you gotta talk to me. Are you hurt?”

“Not physically.”

“Then what is it?” Cas closed his eyes. “Damn it, babe! Talk to me!” Dean lightly shook him.

“I saw you two… and I didn’t like it.” Cas actually started sobbing now.

Dean pulled Cas’ heaving frame close and held on while Cas cried his eyes out against him.

“You got this, brother?” 

Dean nodded with Cas’ head on his chest, unhappily sobbing away.

“Right, I’ll leave you to it, then. But, bluebird?” Cas stopped heaving so he could hear Benny speak. “Let Dean explain before you fall apart even more. And when you’re ready, I want you to come back in. If it’s one thing I’m good at, it’s providing comfort.” He nodded friendly at no one in particular because Dean was wholly focused on Cas, and Cas was busy with his own pain while Benny shut the door.

 

Dean held Cas until he had calmed down enough to speak, his knees protested because he was sitting on them but he didn’t move, he just kept stroking Cas’ back and pressed pecks to his temple.

After a long while, Cas seemed to have collected himself and could finally let go of the bag of food, it’s insides doubtlessly crumbled into a million pieces by now.

“Ready to talk?” Dean asked, Cas nodded and moved so that Dean could finally unfold himself again.

Cas just looked at Dean while he shook his numb legs. “Shoot,” he said, when he had feeling in them again.

“I watched it. I watched you and Benny. And it hurt.”

Dean creased his brow in sympathy. “It wasn’t meant to. We waited for a long while for you to come back and Benny and I talked a little. We wanted to start because we thought you’d get back soon and you’d join in when you came back. Baby, you have no idea how good it felt and how much I would have loved to have you there.”

“Yes, Dean. I saw how good you felt and it made me feel inadequate. And the worst part was that an old woman came by, asking me why I was perving on the lovely couple in the room. And I couldn’t tell her that you weren’t, because I really didn’t know if it was the truth I was saying. You looked so at home and like you belonged in Benny’s arms and like you could spent hours of just being close to him, kissing and not doing much more.  
That woman came by when you had already finished and you looked so happy doing something that I couldn’t give to you because you were already doing it with someone else,” and Cas’ chest heaved again. “I’m a goddamn hypocrite, Dean. I couldn’t handle one time you were with someone else and I do it to you all the time. I’m not good enough for you, you deserve someone like Benny who loves you when you have sex. Me? I‘m just a fucker, even though I‘m a fucker who loves you so much it hurts. But I understand if you don‘t want that anymore.” Cas pressed his lips together, waiting with a pitiful expression, his eyes filled with water.

“You’re right, I don’t want this anymore,” Dean said and Cas wanted to start crying for real and probably never stop again, looking like his whole world had just imploded, but Dean caught his face in his hand, the way Benny was so used to doing. “Hear me out, please.”

Cas nodded and waited while Dean sorted his thoughts.

“Ok, listen here Cas,” he said when he knew how he wanted to express this. “I love you. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. I want us to be together, grow old and grumpy and then hit lights out while we’re lying in the same, ‘easy on the back’ old fart bed.  
But it is true, I need some change between us. I thought it would be easiest if you see this other side of me too, before I just hit you with it out of the blue. I thought you’d come to like it to and then we would do it like this more often when we eased into this first.  
But it didn’t work. I thought it had when you allowed Benny to kiss you and we played three player tonsil hockey,” Cas hiccupped and actually cracked a smile, “and there was nothing in this world I would have wanted more than for you to come back in, seeing me and loving me along with Benny so that when we’re just between the two of us again and forever, we’d do it like that too.  
I’m a miserable son of a bitch who can’t just come out and ask for this stuff because I’m scared to get hurt. Because let’s face it, if you wanted to, you could rip me apart from the inside with just a word and I’m fucking scared shitless of that, Cas. But now, I’m the one that hurt you and I don’t deserve you.”

“Let me be the judge of that, Dean. You fucking deserve me if I say you do. And I do say that!” Cas said with a note of anger in his voice that was so much better than the crying Cas he had been just before Dean’s speech.

“Aww, there’s my baby again,” Dean grinned. “Right then, if you wanna play that way, you deserve me as well and nothing will ever change that, capice?”

“Yes, I capice.”

“Right, do you wanna make out now, or drive home, or maybe even eat the food which you gave so much love just now that you actually had to cuddle the pie? I mean I love pie too, but don‘t you think that‘s a bit much dedication?”

“I fucking hate you.” Cas tried to be angry but his twitching mouth betrayed him.

“No you don’t. You’re crazy for me.”

Cas actually smiled now and simply nodded, looking at Dean who was somehow old familiar but also completely different and new.

Dean got earnest again after nearly thirty seconds of intense stares. 

“Seriously, do you wanna leave now?”

Cas thought about it. “No. I don’t. I wanna eat, I wanna see Benny and thank him for doing this for you and for us and then I wanna pick up right where we stopped. I wanna love you, the Benny way. But Dean? I don‘t want to top tonight, that‘s gonna be just between us, alright?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“No, I didn’t mean about the you-topping-me part, I meant about the going-back-in part,” Dean said, having learned that specific communication was important while they did what they did.

“Yes, I want that too.”

“Right, rules before we go in?”

“Same as before, you can do anything and I will do anything as well. I finally see that you did this because you sorely needed it, and I want you to get as much out of it as you can, so I’m not gonna put up limits. I want to experience all you two can give me and I want to kiss both you and Benny. I want both of you to caress me while you are inside me. I want both of you, inside my ass. And Dean, I know I don’t know Benny as long as you do, but I love him like family already. He means a lot to me too, is this weird for you?” Cas had apparently got the memo about being specific as well.

“No, it’s not. It means some part of my so far useless reverse psychology shtick worked. He’s worth being loved, and a really good guy. Let’s make him feel good as well, alright? I mean, let’s lay him on his back and worship every inch of his body and only after that you ride him while I keep playing with him.”

“I’m already hard just thinking about it,” Cas said.

“Great, then let’s get outta here and get some lovin’ done.”

They climbed out of the car, stiff and emotionally drained but mightily relieved.

“One more thing, Dean.” Cas said and handed him the crumpled supermarket bag. “This Is still is the best thing we’ve ever done. I forbid you to look back on this night in the future and feel any regret, because I don’t feel it either. I got hurt, and it sucked. But it wasn’t intentional on either side, it was my own incapability to see the truth of the matter. It seems like I needed the punches to the gut to wake up. It wasn’t your fault that it happened. Looking back at what I saw when I came back, it wasn’t all that different from what we did between the three of us, I just couldn’t handle it.”

“I’m sorry, Cas. I was careless, I should have thought more about what it would look to you. You were totally unaware, weren’t you? That being with someone you’re not in a relationship with could look like that, even if it’s just for mutual comfort, not love?”

“Oh, it was love, Dean. And it still is. Just not the same form of love as you have it with me. And I’m glad that you invited me in, because this is important for us to grow together, I can’t love all of you if I haven’t seen all of you, but now I have and it’s glorious what I see.”

“Goddamn it, Cas. Now you’ve gone way past cheesy.” Dean tried to lighten the mood, still always trying to lessen intense moments because he was scared of them but Cas didn’t reciprocate Dean’s smile. He didn’t allow Dean to break out of the moment until Dean pulled him in to a kiss that was way past classic movie romance epicness, with lots of pressure and build up passion. They never wanted to end it, holding the other by the upper arms with pressure, but when the kiss eventually did end, Dean panted out like he had run a marathon: “I just love you so goddamn much, Cas.”

“I love you just as much, Dean.”

 

They went back inside and all three of them heartily laughed when they unpacked the food. When Dean saw the crumbled up pie, he put on a mournful expression.

“Poor baby.”

“Give me strength. What’s next?” Benny asked. “You car is baby, your Cas is baby, your pie is baby. Are you gonna go ‘baby’ over wildwood flowers, next?”

“Bite me.”

“Nah, brother. I don’t bite humans. Only food.”

And they all went back to doing just that, not minding at all that the food didn’t have the usual form anymore.

After they had eaten, they went back to bed. Cas’ eyes were still bloodshot from all his crying so they decided he was the first to get coddled now. 

Benny kissed Cas deeply and passionately while Dean fingered and rimmed him until Cas was open wide enough to be able to take both their cocks up his ass, just like Cas wanted it.

“Fuck, baby. You are so wide already,” Dean moaned into Cas’ ass as he plunged his tongue in again.

“See Benny, that’s what’s next. He’s talking to my asshole and calls it baby.” Cas laughed.

“Be nice,” Dean said, “baby and I have some more stretching to do down here,” and he kept the fingers of both his hands tightly together and pushed the tips of every one except for his thumbs inside of Cas as he opened him wider than he had ever been before.

“Oh god, this is intense.”

“Good intense or bad intense?” Benny asked while Dean pumped his fingers in up to the first knuckle.

“Very good intense, can’t wait to have both of you up there.”

“Just wait for it, bluebird. Dean’s getting you ready real good.”

“Yeah, he does. Give me your mouth again, Benny. I need it.”

“My pleasure,” and Benny kissed Cas like there was no tomorrow, while Dean sometimes looked up and felt a fire of lust burning inside of him like never before. He watched their kisses with happy content, as he carefully widened Cas’ hole more, hearing Cas utter all those little sounds he loved so much as he fanned out his fingers carefully against his inner walls.

Just a tad later, he was sure that Cas was ready for them and climbed up to share their kiss, hearing two broken moans when his tongue joined them again as well. They kissed for a while but Dean grew eager now.

“Well babies, I don’t know about you, but I don’t wanna get all my hard work go to waste because Cas closes again, so let’s get to it.”

“Did you just call us babies?” Benny and Cas said at the same time.

“Yeah, so? Since I apparently do that with everything I love, why shouldn’t I?” he pouted and saw two wide grins looking up at him.

“Sounds about right,” Benny said and abandoned his position next to Cas’ head only to press his legs open gently and his eyes went wide at how far Cas had been opened.

“Well, I don’t know about you fellas, but that is a first for me. My god, does your asshole look good like this.”

“It will be even more beautiful when you’re inside it,” Cas said, directed at the two of them.

“Damn,” Dean said emphatically but Benny already assigned them their positions.

“Alright, then. We’ll do this lying side by side. Dean you’re longer than me so you go in from the front side and I press in from the backside. Cas you need to lift your leg while I go in first and Dean then stretches you out more towards your middle.”

“Ok, let’s do this, but first,” Dean looked up at Cas. “I wanna take a picture of your hole, you need to see this, and we’ll do another once we’re in.”

“That sounds good, but I also want one when we’re finished and one after you pull out. I wanna see your come inside me.” 

They nodded and Dean snapped the first picture. 

After that Benny went in, lifting Cas’ leg up and nodded at Dean, who got closer, holding his dick in a firm grasp as he guided it into Cas. The stretch was amazing, just like it was to feel Benny throbbing beside him.

“Cas are you alright?” Dean asked when he handed Benny his phone for whom it was the easiest to reach down and take a picture.

“I’m better than I ever was, this is better than anything I’ve ever done, also because it means something.”

“What does it mean?” Benny snapped another picture because his hands had shaken during the first one.

“It means I’m full, I’m simply full of feelings and full of cock. I couldn’t wish for anything better.”

Benny snickered and showed Dean and Cas the picture. “That you are indeed. Filled up good.” He put the phone away and his cock shifted a little which made Dean moan at the slide.

“Right, shall we start thrusting now?”

The answers came: “Yes,” and “Oh god yes,” and they picked up their paces, both going into Cas with alternated thrusts, Benny pulled out just as Dean slammed back in, effectively pumping themselves and Cas as they went.

“Holy fuck,” Dean panted out while Cas looked adoringly into his face and pressed a hand to the side of his neck in an action of passion. “This is awesome. It’s like gyrating our cocks together while we’re fucking into you at the same time.”

“Yes, Dean. It’s delicious.” Cas reached out behind him to pull Benny’s head close and he drew Dean in as well. “I want kissing.”

Dean chuckled lightly. “I’ve created a monster, haven’t I? You‘re never gonna get enough of this.”

“I won’t get enough until you kiss me,” Cas said and so Dean and Benny did, and while it was hot as well, fucking Cas like this, in the end Cas needed the comfort of their warm weights pressing close. The suction pressure of their tongues and lips helped him to fully heal again after his earlier pain, leaving him happy and content by the time he felt a load of come inside him from Dean and from Benny and only then, he came himself.

 

Cas was still looking at his four pictures while he got a glass of water about an hour later, when Dean and Benny had already started making out again on the bed. 

“Hey, wait for me,” and two pairs of eyes looked up and one hand of each welcomed Cas back as he joined them for their Benny coddling session. 

Just like they had planned, Dean and Cas did everything in the book to make Benny feel good, feeling one of Benny’s palms stroking over their backs lightly until he couldn’t reach them anymore when their mouths joined each other on Benny’s cock. They angled their heads to the side and bopped up and down with their lips trailing over Benny’s cock who uttered barely audible gasps until Cas sat down on top of him, Dean plunged into Cas from behind and they both towered over Benny, kissing while they rode on in sync ‘til they were all done.

 

The sun already rose when it was Dean’s turn again. He sat on Benny’s lap on the edge of the bed, giving him the reverse cowboy, and kept constant eye contact with Cas, who stood in front of him, while he sucked his cock.

 

After the last round they were completely exhausted and collapsed onto the bed until a few hours later, when they had actually slept for a bit, they took individual showers so as not to be tempted to press into one cubicle together and then they all drove home, Benny on the backseat singing loudly, Cas staring into the distance outside the window and Dean happy as a pig in mud.

They had wanted to go swimming with Sam today, but when they had gotten to him, the three of them went straight to sleep on the shore of the lake and try as Sam might, they didn’t wanna play anything with him and just grunted sleepily when he tried to wake them. We went swimming and when he came back after a while, he dumped a whole lot of water on them to make them wake up. They all chased him after that while Sammy happily crackled out laugh after laugh.

 

Benny stayed with them for the entire rest of the summer, sometimes Dean and Cas went over to his place and they had the same intense sex together as they had on the Saturday night that had been the game changer in their relationship, but sometimes, they just went over to talk or lay under the stars in the back of Benny’s truck.

Dean had been right, in the end it didn’t matter that they slept with him, Benny didn’t mention it at all and they weren’t weird around each other. They were friends with him first even though his affection and want to care for everyone went a little further than it was usual among friends.

Cas found himself strangely drawn to the art of being with someone who didn’t put mindless fucking at first base and only now he realised what Dean had been missing. He knew that at the time, Dean didn’t think much about what it meant for them to almost exclusively do fast, hard numbers. But now that Cas knew the other, hidden side of Dean, he never wanted to go back to before. He doubted he’ll ever completely lose the taste for the hard and fast fucking, but he found that he was also satisfied when the sex wasn’t quick and meaningless.

When the summer ended, they said goodbye to Benny who had to get back to school and they themselves had to go back soon as well. Even though they wouldn’t see him very often for a while, he had brought sunlight with him, through his laughs, his bear hugs and his ever loving, caring nature. They would miss him, but it wasn’t like he was out of this world, and while they watched him pull away and waving back at them from inside his car, they realised that the sun that warmed them all summer long, stayed on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a tiny bit *cough* totally *cough* in love with Benny. Finally a nice story for him. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, and if you're mad at me for the hurt.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags/Warnings: Bestiality, Bruce/Cas, Dom Dean, Sub Cas, Voyeurism, Humiliation Kink, Balthazar/Dean/Cas, Gangbang, Interspecies Gangbang, bareback, come dump Cas, videotaping, spitting, double anal penetration, double oral penetration, knotting, spitroasting, aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean prepared a few surprises for Cas and I prepared one for my readers at the end of the chapter as well. I don’t put that up here in the tags because I hope the surprise will be pleasant to anyone. If you zone out during the really sick stuff of the chapter and think it’s too much, please continue reading after the bigger break at the end, it’s important.

The new school year had started, Dean’s and Cas’ last one, and they worked hard to get good grades. Both of them weren’t sure what they were gonna do after school, so they decided to do a couple of workshops the school provided.

Dean let himself be dragged into a drama group even though he had little to no experience with acting. The drama teacher was a middle aged French guy who spoke with a distinct British accent who both he and Cas found too handsome and at the same time too infuriating to ever know how to react to.

He brought all kinds of innuendos when he directed them on stage and his low cut v-neck shirts had confused Cas so much that he forgot his text and just gaped at the teacher like a fish breathing water. Dean wasn’t unaffected by the teacher’s charms either but he noticed that Cas, who had been completely satisfied with Dean and sometimes a lick from Bruce started getting restless again.

Dean offered to make good on their promise to have Cas top if that would quench the urge a bit but Cas declined. He waited for a special occasion for them to do that and it wouldn’t be because he had a case of the hornies again. Dean tried to coax him into going out and getting some, but Cas didn’t want to. He restrained himself but he got more frustrated every day, his sexual energy rising and there was nothing that could be done about it, because he wouldn’t help himself. So in the end, it was Dean who acted.

“Cas?” he asked one time they were studying for calculus.

“What?” Cas said curtly, a pencil in his mouth, his hair up on ends and shuffling paper.

“Wanna make out?”

“No.”

“Wanna fuck?”

“No.”

“Wanna go into the woods and have me and Bruce dominate the shit outta you?”

The pencil fell down and Cas’ eyes burned with a blue flame. “Yes.”

Dean nodded. “Rules?”

“Be as mean as you can. I mean it. Call me gross stuff.”

 

“That’s it. Get on your knees, bitch boy. You’re good for taking cock, but not for much else.”

Dean stood in front of Cas in a small clearing, his breath forming a could in the cold outside. Cas’ kneeled down onto the nearly frozen ground, jerking a little when he felt how cold it really was. Cas was completely naked, his cock dripping and Bruce and Dean circled around him now.

“Yes, that’s all you’re good for ain’t it?” Dean took out his dick and started stroking, Cas licked his lips wanting to open them, but Dean “uh uh”d at him.

“No bitch, I’m not getting so low as to get your mouth on me. And the ground is cold. I ain’t going down to your level. I‘ve thought of something better. Don‘t worry though, you‘ll still get my come.”

Dean continued to masturbate and when he came, he shot his come over Cas’ naked, shivering body. If he shivered from the cold, or from the desperate need to be filled, Dean didn’t know. He dumped his come on Cas, zipping up with the word: “Whore.” 

Then he called the dog: “Bruce? Fuck!”

Bruce barked and mounted the already prepared and gaping Cas. Bruce rutted happily and at his fastest pace possible while Cas let out a stream of wanton sounds. Dean watched Bruce shove his cock into Cas’ ass with all the enthusiasm of a dog who hadn’t fucked in a while. 

“That’s it, Bruce. Breed him good. Maybe you’ll finally give the bitch some puppies, ay?”

Bruce grinned and his tongue lolled out as his paws dragged Cas closer and he heaved his cock in until the knot inflated and Bruce came with a satisfied growl. When the hot knot pressed into Cas, he shot out his come and Dean saw that it steamed when it landed on the ground.

“Are you satisfied, whore?”

“For the moment.”

“But not for long, because you are a great big dirty slut.”

“Yes, I am.” Cas conceded and let his head fall to the ground to catch his breath while Bruce was still tightly locked inside.

From somewhere in the bushes, they heard the faint sound of applause. “And scene.”

Dean heard a familiar voice. “Good job, boys. Very method, and the control over the animal extra can only be admired.”

Dean got in front of Cas, trying to hide him, tied to Bruce and completely naked as he was and said: “Please, Monsieur Barreau, don’t tell anyone about this.”

“Please, Dean. I just saw you ordering your dog to fuck your boyfriend, I think first name basis is in order. Call me Balthazar. And I meant it, really great show boys.”

Balthazar’s gaze fell on Cas and Dean looked down too. Cas didn’t show the faintest sense of shame and his current position but roamed both their shapes hungrily. Balthazar however pretended like Cas had behaved like a blushing virgin. 

“Let’s give Cassie from privacy until he’s decent again. If you would follow me, Dean. I’d like to talk to you.”

Dean nodded and looked at Cas who nodded as well, motioning him to go and Dean handed him his clothes to redress.

By the time Bruce came loose, Dean still hadn’t returned from his conversation with Balthazar. Indeed, it took so long that Cas felt Bruce’s come leak everywhere in his briefs while he held the animal close to feel warmer. 

A few minutes later, Bruce turned his head into the direction in which Dean appeared again, breaking trough the crisp undergrowth.

“Dean? What did he want?”

“He, uh… He gave me a lesson in the art of domination.”

“How do you mean?”

“I mean our drama teacher just told me how to dominate you. The whole nine yards. That Frenchman is quite the kinky fucker, and he had some good ideas.”

“Ok, and what will he do about what he saw?”

“Nothing. He said it wasn’t the first time he had seen something like this and he invited us over to his place. Cas, I need you to trust me completely and I need us to come up with safewords. I have a surprise for you. I mean I have several surprises actually, if you‘re willing.”

“Anything for you, Dean.”

“No, Cas. This is for you. I know what you need.”

Dean took his hand and let Cas out of the forest, Bruce waggling his tail and lifting his leg at seemingly random trees as they went back home. 

“Tell me how do you feel about bondage?”

 

Cas wasn’t really involved in the preparation for whatever Dean was planning with Balthazar, but he trusted Dean and he was really curious, particularly so when Dean told him that he wasn’t allowed to have any sex for the next two weeks. Not with Dean, not with Bruce, not with anyone and least of all with himself.

Cas agreed without question; his poor cock hardened at Dean’s commanding tone but he agreed to everything, practically absorbing the sub role.

 

The two weeks passed by gradually while Cas was miserable to say the least. His cock got hard at all unpredictable times and he had to change his underwear three times a day because otherwise his precome would not only have soaked his boxers but his pants as well. 

Dean was teasing him as often as he could, making him watch when he jerked off, or let Bruce lick either of them while Cas had to watch and not touch. 

The day before the big day, Dean opened two new packets that Gus had brought over and unpacked some toys for Bruce, which he gave Sammy so that they could work out their energy together. When they had bolted off, Dean unpacked the second packet.

Dean showed Cas a vibrator and Cas’ mouth watered at the thought of Dean touching him and putting it inside him, but Dean only ordered Cas to keep lying on the bed and not take his eyes off him.

“Bruce wouldn’t understand it if he saw this. He would be completely confused when the leader of his pack takes this up his ass even though he’s not the bitch.”

Cas’ eyes watered at Dean’s cruelty. Making him watch as Dean fucked himself with a vibrator in a situation like this? But he didn’t safeword out, knowing full well that if he did, the overly long scene would be completely called off and Dean would tell him what the surprise would have been if he had gotten it.

Dean waited until the barely contained rebellion in Cas’ eyes died down and he relaxed on the bed, keeping his eyes on Dean, inviting him to start. Dean nestled himself at the foot of the bed, opening his legs so Cas would have the perfect view and teased the toy over his still completely closed rim.

“Good bitch,” Dean said but Cas shook his head. “Vanilla,” he used the yellow safeword. They had chosen ice cream flavours, assigning the vanilla to the one that Cas would use if the thing got too vanilla for his needs. They had slapped each other’s backs and had thought of themselves as geniuses when they had thought it up.

“Too vanilla for the cock hungry slut?”

Cas nodded and watched Dean as he started to open himself and later twist and pull the vibrator inside him while at the same time verbally abusing Cas.

Cas had to wipe his eyes all throughout, his tears kept flowing and his cock stood vertically off him while Dean did his solo show. He nearly couldn’t take it, ‘lemon’ on the tip of his tongue all the time, because he knew if he called it off now, Dean would grab him and do him immediately. But in the end he didn’t, instead he painfully pressed out ‘cherry’ every time that Dean raised an eyebrow to ask him if he was still ok.

When Dean shook and panted, nearing his orgasm, Cas made a rapid movement, not sure if he wanted to starve off his almost imminent orgasm or just clasp his hand in the comforter but Dean bit immediately: “Oi, bitch. Stop that. No touching yourself. You think this is hard on you? Wait ’til you have something really hard on you.” And Dean repositioned himself on the bed so his cock rubbed against Cas’ stomach from the side as he came around the vibrator. Cas watched the come fly out of Dean’s cock and his mouth watered just like his eyes.

“No, no. You’re not getting that. Hold still and if you come now this is over.” Dean licked his come off the completely frustrated Cas who could barely hold on. It seemed like it cost him superhuman strength to keep himself from coming when Dean’s teeth scraped all over him once the come was gone. Cas’ dick twitched and twitched when the light bites made his stomach muscles contract. 

After an endless while, Dean had enough of teasing Cas and allowed him to dress himself again. Cas whimpered when his last clean pair of boxers got sullied as he put them back on.

Dean turned around with a stern expression and Cas felt completely humiliated when Dean lifted the band up to see if there was come inside.

“Your luck, whore,” he said when there was a mass of precome in there but no actual come.

Cas had never loved Dean more than in this moment.

 

The next day, the humiliation got even more intense as Dean was present while Cas prepped himself for whatever would happen today, turning him around when a very wide plug sat inside Cas so that he would be all ready when they got to Balthazar.

 

By the time they got there and Balthazar showed them round the ground floor of his house, Cas’ brain was a lust crazed mess and he only vaguely registered his surroundings, wondering in his mind why Balthazar and Dean led him through a room with lots of monitors and chairs in it, and was that lube bottles on a table in the corner next to water bottles, glasses and drinking basins for dogs?

Then he saw the next room, his mouth watered again, seeing all of Balthazar’s play things in here. Things he hadn’t even seen yet and some that he only vaguely remembered what they were good for and then Dean closed the door to the other room. Balthazar and him were inside with Cas and distinct scraping of some sort was heard outside the door, but Cas’ brain short circuited and he couldn’t connect the individual dots.

Dean came at him with a spreader bar and Balthazar with braces for his hands. Cas looked on and when Dean raised his eyebrow again, he knew he was requested to consent.

“Cherry.” Dean nodded and they locked the holders in place after Cas had completely undressed himself. 

Cas now kneeled on the floor, his thighs apart and his hands behind his back, coming to his senses long enough to see Balthazar put a box under his torso so that he could lay down on it.

“Now, Cas.” Dean said. I need you to listen very carefully, I know you’re desperate right now, but you need to say you’re ok with everything, otherwise I won’t do this.”

“Yes, Dean.”

“Good. Now, Balthazar and me here, we are going to fuck you, and you can come as often as you like. If you want, there is a hole in the box where you can push your dick in. Try it for me.”

Cas’ tested if he could find the hole Dean spoke about and let out a pleased moan when he found it immediately.

“There is a lubed up anal sheath in there, so it will feel like you’re fucking into an ass, ok?”

“Yes, very good.”

“Now, when we address you, you will call us master and obey our every word. When we tell you to call yourself bad names, you do so and you will enjoy yourself.”

“Yes, absolutely.”

“There are cameras everywhere that tape what happens in here. Is that alright?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you clear enough to consent? Do you remember your words?”

“Yes, Master. I am consenting. My words are lemon, vanilla and cherry.”

“Good. One last thing. Everything that will happen tonight is safe, sane and consensual. So if you want bareback-”

“Yes!” Cas groaned out loudly and then hung his head. “I’m so sorry for interrupting you, Master.”

“You should be. Remember to not do that again. And at last, you will receive no praise, because you want to be thoroughly humiliated, don’t you?”

“Yes absolutely, Master.”

“Is there any part of your body you do not want engaged? Are you prepared to suck or jerk, be fucked or be rubbed on anywhere your Masters want it?”

“I’m good with every form of fucking.”

“Hard limits?”

“No kissing, no scat, no watersports.”

“Any of the toys in here off limits?”

Cas looked around and took in the sights, keeping his head clear because he knew Dean expected it of him. “All the toys are fine, but I would prefer to be fucked by cocks.”

“Anything else you’d like to add before this starts?”

“No, Master.”

Balthazar came forth now that everything was settled, nodding at Dean behind Cas’ back, letting him know he had done everything right.

“So, do you wanna toss a coin about who goes first?”

“No. I will go first. First fuck is mine.”

Balthazar nodded and then he retreated while Dean fumbled Cas’ plug out of his ass.

“Think you can come on the first thrust in, whore?” Cas heard Dean lube himself and stroke his slick cock.

“I’ll try, Master.”

“Not good enough.”

“Yes. I can,” and Cas contracted happily, getting ready to come untouched, as soon as Dean plunged in, which he did without warning. As soon as he reached Cas’ prostate, the build up tension released out of Cas’ dick immediately and he came buckets.

Dean had to bite his tongue not to praise Cas as he picked up rough thrusts and instead said: “I knew it, you filthy whore. You are just that desperate, aren’t you?”

“Yes Master, absolutely.” 

“Then fucking milk me, you shit,” and Dean rode Cas roughly while Cas clenched and clenched and Dean came very fast because he himself had been under a lot of tension as well. He pulled out and saw his come inside Cas. He slapped his ass not to gently and spit into Cas’ ass. “Take that you bitch.”

“Very good Master,” Cas was aroused again by Dean’s behaviour and Balthazar took his turn now.

The older man had a lot of stamina and was absolutely loud and vocal when he fucked. Calling Cas a thousand naughty words in at least 5 different languages and guaranteed to him that he would die ‘un millier de petites morts’ tonight. Cas came twice before Balthazar’s slightly bent cock dumped another load of come in his ass.

“Are you feeling good?” Dean asked.

“Yes, Master.”

“I thought so. And you know what, even filthy little whores like you sometimes deserve a nice surprise. Look straight ahead, there is a monitor.”

Balthazar turned it on, and Cas was overwhelmed when he saw the room he had been led through when he got in here filled with six grown man and each of them had a dog sitting by their side.

“Now, because I know how much you get off on people watching you, I prepared this for you.”

Cas’ brain stopped to function and in a second his rock hard cock was inside the anal sheath and he fucked into it three times while he continued to shout out: “Thank you, Master. Thank you, thank you. Fuck!” and he came with a shout. 

Dean reached down, he wanted to pet Cas’ head but then he remembered his role and instead pulled his head up by his hair.

“They’re all gonna come in here now and fuck you like you have never been fucked before.”

“CHERRY!” Cas shouted in excitement.

“I thought you’d like that.” Dean spit at Cas’ face who moaned, senseless at how much it turned him on.

Meanwhile, Balthazar let in the others and Cas recognised dog breeds from his research. Golden retrievers, Labrador retrievers and Doberman Pinschers. The men behind him undressed and Cas registered that without exception they were all hard and the dog’s cocks came out of their sheaths.

“Oh Master, please. I want them all.” 

“I know you do, you filthy come dump. Now service them all.”

The next one to mount Cas was a Labrador retriever who jabbed at him painfully a few times before he sunk in and fucked him like a maniac while two of the dudes wrenched Cas’ mouth open and made him suck their cocks at the same time. 

After Cas had sucked on the crowns for a while, they realised it wasn’t enough for them and one pulled out while the other pressed Cas’ head low onto his cock until it slipped into Cas’ throat. 

The coarse hair at the base of the man’s penis tickled him as he felt the other guy lift his hand and close it around his own dick which gave another one of the men the same idea. After that, two more guys came up and rubbed their lubed up lengths through Cas’ armpits until they all came. 

Cas was nearly choking and his strokes on the man’s dicks were off while the dog continued to pound him, pressing his knot in deep and then stilling while Cas’ dick spasmed out another release when he felt come flood into his stomach as the man in his mouth came.

So it went on for a very long while, the dogs knotting him always took the longest to get out, so after each dog had a go, the owners took them outside because they wanted to mount their bitch more often. 

They formed an orderly line and all of them dumped another load of come inside of Cas, Dean was among them and when he pushed in it was amazing to feel Cas’ insides swimming in all kinds of come, a pool already underneath him.

“Is this what you needed, whore?”

“It is, Master. Please use me more," Cas said hoarsely, too many cocks had been inside his throat tonight.

By now it was very good that Balthazar had propped up the box underneath Cas because he wouldn’t be able to hold himself upright at all and Dean now took off the hand brace without being asked too, massaging the life back into Cas’ fingers and then he laid them next to Cas’ head, way too gently, but Cas didn’t object and only clenched around Dean harder in thanks.

Dean pumped himself into Cas once again and then he kept everyone off while he widened Cas’ sloppy hole further, because he wanted to end the gangbang with the 8 humans fucking Cas while double teaming into four fuck groups.

While Dean did this, a lot of come leaked out over his hands, and he had to starve off another orgasm at the visual and warm pool leaking over him, alone.

Everyone fucked Cas again, two guys going in at once, the upper fucker braced up on his legs while the other kneeled.

Balthazar and Dean got Cas last and when Balthazar came first he pulled out and Dean ended the gangbang just like he had started it. Alone with Cas.

Cas’ breaths had rattled for the last round and even though he was hard, he didn’t come. Only now that Dean rode him for the last time, Cas got up the strength to orgasm one last time while Dean fucked his last orgasm out with a never wavering squelching sound. 

 

 

 

 

After Balthazar led the others out, Dean carefully unclasped the thigh spreader and picked the limb, cummy mess that was Cas, up. He propped him up on his lap, holding him from behind.

“Baby?”

Cas’ head had come to rest at Dean’s neck and his eyes opened. He smiled fondly up at him and tiredly said: “Hello, Dean.”

“Hey. How’re you feeling?”

“Awesome.” Cas tried to raise his hands to stroke Dean’s face but failed. “Help me.”

Dean lifted Cas’ hand up and pressed kisses to his finger tips, not minding the mess of sweat and come that was all over them.

“Can you get up so I can help you wash?”

“Not yet. Hold me for a little while longer.”

“Anything you want.”

 

After a while, Dean carried Cas over into the bathroom attached to Balthazar’s play room. He heaved a little at the unresponsive weight he carried. Cas’ limbs dangled around on his back and his head kept drooping. 

He let Cas sit down in a warm bath and washed him off the traces of what had happened in the other room, squirting water into Cas so all the come came back out and when he had towel dried him carefully, he reached in between his cheeks and rubbed ointment into his tortured rim.

“Cas, do you wanna sleep here or do you wanna go home?”

“Home. Wanna sleep in our bed.”

“You got it.”

 

It took Cas a while to function again, the past night sat deep in his bones and he loved how sore and used he was for a whole while after this. A few days later however, when all the remnants of the night except memory had faded, he said to Dean: “The time has come,” with a meaningful expression.

“Yes?”

“Absolutely, it’s the perfect time now. I want to give you back the same gift you gave me. Just what you want.”

“I’ll be ready for you come nightfall.” 

Dean would finally bottom for Cas tonight.

 

When Dean came into their room tonight, he blushed all over and was incredibly nervous. Even though they had done much, they hadn’t done this. Cas however didn’t give him time to get even more nervous and just pulled him into an embrace and kissed him, his fingers ghosting under Dean’s clothes as he carefully backed him against the bed and they looked into each others eyes while they undressed. 

Dean held out a hand and pulled Cas down onto him once they were naked and they held each other tight as they kissed more. Cas did everything in the book to get Dean ready, stroking and licking, dipping his tongue into the little nooks of Dean’s body. Then carefully opening him with fingers and tongue and sinking his cock into Dean for the first time while Dean pressed his cheek into his temple and let out a satisfied quiet sound before he searched for Cas’ mouth again. He kissed him with both his hands gently holding his face when Cas started sinking in deep and carefully, almost experimentally pushing in.

“Am I good, Dean?”

“You’re perfect. Just like that.”

Cas thrusted while beads of sweat trailed down their bodies. Their skin rubbed together everywhere and moans and sighs were heard as they got closer to orgasm, while Cas kept on thrusting deeply.

“Cas, look at me,” Dean panted, keeping eye contact with him. He came with a barely audible gasp while he looked into Cas‘ eyes. 

Cas felt himself pulled at as Dean clenched around him in orgasm and he came as well, marking Dean as his in his tight heat while they got lost in each other’s eyes.

They practically glowed during their after play and their exchanged kisses. 

“Cas?” Dean still held Cas on top of him and when he looked up, Cas thought he had never looked more beautiful.

“Yes, Dean?” 

“Marry me.” 

Cas was a little shocked but he didn’t ask if Dean was serious, because he saw and felt it in every fibre of Dean’s being as he waited for his answer. 

“Yes.” He gave the only answer that he would ever consider. “Yes, I’d like that.”

“Good,” Dean smiled and pulled Cas in for more kissing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags/Warnings: Dean/Castiel, teacher-student roleplay, Balthazar/Castiel, daddy kink, incest play, rape play, consensual non-consent, voyeurism, felching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you come to my doorstep with pitchforks and torches at the rape play tag, let me introduce you to the beauty that is consensual non-consent, which has nothing to do with rape at all but is crazy intense role play. Rape is bad, period.

The day after Dean’s proposal, Cas was sitting in the living room area with the three younger boys. Brad, Matt and little Lucas wanted to build an Autobot and had asked Gus to collect his old bear cans for them, to which he had agreed with the condition that either Dean or Cas as the oldest boys were there all the time because the sharp metal needed to get cut and brought into such a form that the little ones wouldn’t hurt themselves.

Dean had been there when they started, but then he had left them alone with a meaningful glance at Cas that meant that he was gonna go and tell Sam about their plans to get hitched. He had been gone a long time by now and Cas hoped that Sam wasn’t hassling him too much. Which turned out to be a false hope because now Cas could hear stomping steps on the stairs and Sam came in to the room, his brow furrowed and he pointed at Cas.

“You. Me. Out. Now.” It might have looked comical that someone who was 4 years younger than Cas gave him a threatening look and demanded a conversation outside but Cas took this very seriously. He knew that Sam had raised objection to him on more than one occasion and he couldn’t even blame him all that much.

He got up just as Dean came back in and shook his head at Cas with a meaning of: ‘You gotta do this‘ , and then he turned to the smaller boys.

“Hey hey, that looks really good. What do you say Lucas, wanna paint the thing yellow so that it’s Bumblebee?”

But Cas didn’t hear Lucas’ answer anymore because he followed Sam out onto the porch.

Sam turned around and stemmed his hands into his sides with a dark expression.

“So, I hear you’re gonna take my brother away from me?”

“No, Sam. I won’t. But we will get married, yes.”

“I won’t allow it.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. You hurt my brother so many times with your screwing around with other people. Don’t look at me like that, I know, alright? One person ain’t enough for you? My brother isn’t enough for you? Then why do you wanna have him at all?”

“Sam, I don’t expect you to understand. Dean’s and my relationship is a little complicated and granted, we sometimes weren’t aware of what we were doing but that’s changed. I promise you, I don’t do stuff behind your brother’s back and I don’t lie to him. He encourages me in doing what I do.”

“But how can you say that you wanna marry him, that you love him if you are with other people?”

“I’m not. I’m with Dean only. The other ones are passing things, they don’t mean anything. I can promise you that I am 100% committed to Dean and I will love him until the day I die.”

Sam thought about this for a while, his brow wasn’t creased anymore and while he thought, his arms came loose from their grip.

“Cas, I know that you’re good together, I know it. And ever since Benny was here, you and Dean are kinda like one being. I know you care for him as much as I do, but I swear if you hurt him, I will personally break your legs.”

Again, it was a threat that should feel laughable, but Cas didn’t even crack a smile.

“If I ever do, I won’t even fight back, Sammy.” 

Sam’s tough act gave way now and he sniffed: “Why can’t you be normal, Cas? Dean deserves a normal life, he should feel happy at least once a day, every day. Promise me that you’ll not treat him badly, he’s had enough of that from Dad and from me too,” Sam admitted.

“I promise on everything that I love, Sammy. I promise on the love I hold for your brother, on the love I have for our dog, and I promise on you being my little brother that I won’t hurt Dean and that I will never make him miserable.”

Sam’s eyes had been wet for a while now, but when Cas admitted that he loved him like a brother, the water in his eyes spilled.

“Come here you little moose.” Cas kneeled and opened his arms to receive his by now sobbing future brother-in-law in them.

“Cas, you’re my brother too. And if Dean can live and be happy with what you do, then I won’t ever say anything again. But I sure wish you’d go to therapy. That sex addiction of yours isn’t normal. I worry about you, ok? I read that any form of addiction can be really bad and make people do all kinds of stuff to fulfil their urges. I don‘t want you to get hurt. What’s more, if you do get hurt, Dean gets hurt as well.”

“We can make this part of our agreement, Sammy. I’ll do everything not to hurt Dean. Protecting myself included.”

“Good.” 

They hugged for a couple of minutes more and when they loosened the embrace, Sammy was already smiling again.

“By the way, ‘moose’?”

“I don’t know, it just came to me,” Cas said embarrassed.

“That’s cool. I kinda like it. You can call me that more often.” Sam looked like he was thinking and then: “Do you wanna go for a run with Bruce and me?”

“Yes, please.”

Sam nodded. “I’ll go get Bruce, you tell Dean that I am not planning to terminate you anytime soon, but remember: I’ll be back!” Sam did his best Terminator impression and then darted off to poke Bruce awake from his midday nap.

Cas went back to Dean to see Lucas slap his clumsy hands when he wanted to paint the wrong part of Bumblebee yellow and Dean laughed: “Yeah, well maybe I’m a sucky artist.”

Cas came up close and admired the almost finished metal sculpture. Dean looked up at him, his eyebrows raised in question and Cas answered with a nod and a smile, and Dean looked relieved. Then Sam returned with Bruce and they left for their run.

 

According to Sammy’s wishes, Cas looked for a sex addiction therapist and visited her with Dean. Dr. Abby Daun was a psychologist who had some training with sexual addictions. She clearly diagnosed that Cas indeed had a sex addiction and a mildly developed borderline syndrome. She told them about the possibilities, either Cas would take medicine to bring his libido down or he could go to sexaddicts anonymous once every week.

Dean simply refused to have Cas pump himself full with hormone blockers and after two sessions of sexaddicts anonymous, where people had talked about being addicted to golden showers or necrophilia, both Dean and Cas drew the line. They wouldn’t go there anymore. Too gross.

They went to see Dr. Daun a few more times, who freely admitted her own way to deal with her sex addiction. She and her partner engaged in heavy BDSM and orgasm control, also she said that sexual role-play could help in regulating Cas’ urges to a degree.

“So basically nothing we didn’t know yet, right? And some things we really didn’t need to know. The part where she talked about going to the S&M club with what’s-her-name? Gross.”

“I believe Dr. Daun’s wife is called Lilith or so, but I agree. Gross stuff. I thought the bondage things sounded interesting but did she have to get so graphic about what she and her do?”

“No idea. Brrr. And why is it that psychologists are always their own best clients?”

“Because they studied it to find out what’s wrong with themselves,” Cas answered matter-of-factly. 

“So, I guess we won’t need to come here anymore, but I think I do know to who we could go about putting on an act and role-playing, wouldn’t you say?”

“You’re thinking Balthazar, right?”

“Am I that obvious?”

“To me you are.”

 

“Whatever can I do for you, boys?”

They had kept back after drama and waited ‘til Monsieur Barreau could speak to them. He looked at his watch and sighed.

“I gotta hurry, boys. Can we talk while walking to the teacher’s lounge?”

“Hey, uh… We kinda liked what we did… uh… you know, on stage… and we were wondering if you could give us a couple of more lessons.” Dean needed to keep his sentence opaque in case someone overheard them while they walked through the halls.

“Private drama tutoring?” Balthazar nodded, his expression giving away that he knew the truth.

“Precisely,” Cas answered. “Dean and I really wanna go into acting later and we couldn’t think of a better teacher than you, Monsieur Barreau.”

“Thank you very much, Cassie. I’ll give you my home number right now and you can call me tonight when I have had the time to find a suitable scene for you to learn.”

Balthazar greeted another teacher who they met on their way. “Do you prefer a dialogue scene or do you want me to participate?”

“Only if you don’t mind. I’m sure you have better things to do than to learn text for this tutoring.” Dean said slyly.

“Believe me, Dean. There are so many scenes that I know by heart that it won’t be a problem at all to help you.”

“Great, thank you so much. I’ll call you this evening.”

They walked out towards the car, not believing that they just set up a sex meeting with their teacher inside of school. They were still looking at each other as if they couldn’t believe what they just did, when Sammy came up to them and told them they didn’t need to wait for him anymore because he was gonna go to a friend’s house now.

“Be home for dinner, or Gus is gonna kill you.” Dean called after him.

“Yeah, yeah. As if. See you tonight, dudes.”

As soon as they rolled off the grounds, Cas unzipped his pants, taking care of the raging erection he had had ever since they talked to Balthazar.

“Baby, I can’t drive if you fuck yourself over there.”

“Then pull over,” Cas moaned, his hand in his briefs.

Dean found the first available spot off the highway and once the car stopped, Cas climbed him immediately, Dean still behind the wheel and rock hard as well.

“Oh, Mr. Winchester. I’m so sorry, but I forgot my homework today,” Cas gasped in his ear. “Is there any way you could possibly still give me an A for this course?”

Dean gulped as Cas rubbed himself on him, heat emanating from his crotch.

“I don’t know yet, Castiel. But I am sure, naughty boys like you know a trick or two about how you can improve your academic performance.”

“Oh, anything, Sir. I’ll do really anything, because if I don’t get that A my parents are gonna kill me.”

“Then how about you let me fuck your little hole and we’ll call the missed homework even?”

“Of course, it would be my pleasure.”

And a few minutes later, Cas was riding Dean’s cock behind the wheel while the car moved up and down and Dean said: “Such a naughty little boy, fucking your teacher like this. Move that ass more, ride me harder if you really want that A.”

“Oh, Sir. I will try harder for you. You make me feel so good.”

“Then come on yourself and keep fucking.”

Cas moaned and rode Dean harder, the wheel pressed into his back until Dean came inside him. The hot mess shooting into his ass made Cas paint his underwear white from the inside as they stilled with heaved breaths.

“Fucking great fuck, Castiel. You will get your A because that fucking ass of yours really deserves it.”

“Thank you, Sir. That is such a relief.”

“You can keep the come, but you really need to climb off me now, because I need to continue grading the papers.”

Cas climbed off and while they finished the interrupted drive home, both of them broke out in giggles now and again.

 

While Dean called Balthazar in the evening, he jotted down some notes for Cas, which read: ‘Daddy kink‘, ’pretend incest‘, ‘rape play’ and ‘voyeurism’ to all of which he nodded feverously and when Dean hung up, they brought the chair into position under the door knob again and screwed each other for the second time today until they went down to do some homework and wait for Sammy to come back.

 

When they got to Balthazar on the afternoon they had set up, they had agreed to start the scene immediately once they were inside and avoid the use of Cas’ green safeword to keep the intricate illusion up. They wanted to do everything in the book to convince themselves that this was real.

Balthazar opened the door and he looked furious. “What time do you think this is, young man? Can you tell me why you‘re coming home so late?”

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I was out with Dean for so long I forgot the time.”

“Well, can’t be helped now. Hello, Dean.” Balthazar shook his hand, with an expression that wasn’t really friendly. “I assume you’ll stay for dinner?”

“Only if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t, or I wouldn’t have offered. Get inside.”

Dean and Cas ate dinner with Balthazar, a nice French dish, one of the few from “la Bretagne” that didn’t involve fish. During dinner, Balthazar kept throwing really naughty possessive glances at Cas and jealous angry ones at Dean.

“Castiel, you haven’t done your homework yet. You can go up to your bedroom and do them there, although your desk is not restored yet. You can just do them on the bed. And Dean, would you like to watch a bit of TV while I wash the dishes?”

“Sounds good, Monsieur.” 

Dean sat down in the living room, more listened to Balthazar clinging overly loud with the dishes than watching TV. After a few minutes, Dean got up quietly and tiptoed up to the room in which Cas pretended to do homework. He had turned himself in such a direction that he didn’t see people coming in so Dean could look around without being noticed and found a linen closet in the room in which he hid without making a sound. He pulled the slats of the closet doors open and was a little surprised they didn’t creak but now he could clearly see Cas sprawled out on the bed and playing with a pencil between his lips.

He only had to wait a few minutes until Balthazar came up, wiping his hands with a dish cloth.

“Castiel, did Dean say goodbye before he went home?”

“No, he didn’t.”

“That’s not very nice of him.”

“I think he was just tired.”

“Oh? And why is that?”

“I don’t think you wanna know the answer to that, Daddy. It’s private.”

Balthazar seemed angry. “Did you let him fuck you, boy?”

Cas sat up and stared at Balthazar rebelliously, completely nailing the petulant teenager look. “Yeah, so what if I did?”

Balthazar grew really angry now and threw the dishcloth into a corner. “So he cut himself a piece of your ass?” he strutted over quickly and unceremoniously loosened Cas’ belt, freeing his ass with a few quick movements while he held Cas down with his strong arms.

He bent Cas over the bed with sheer strength, Cas’ face completely red with a fake blush as Balthazar pumped two fingers into Cas’ previously loosened hole.

“Did he do that as well? Did that boy put his filthy fingers into you like this?”

“Yes, Daddy. He did. Please stop.” Cas let out a moan when Balthazar’s probing fingers found his prostate.

“That is not gonna happen, baby boy.” Balthazar removed his own clothes and Cas’ as well while he continued to scissor the boy’s ass. Cas lay there completely naked, struggling and gasping a bit but after a while his moans took over.

Dean heaved in a sharp breath inside the closet, but neither Balthazar or Cas reacted as Dean couldn’t handle it anymore and he found his cock inside his trousers, pulling softly as Cas tried to get away from Balthazar.

“Please, Daddy don’t. Dean would be mad at me if he knew what you‘re doing to me.”

“Shh, it’s alright baby boy,” Balthazar soothed and manhandled Cas onto the bed, lying on his belly and raised his ass up a little. “Dean doesn’t need to know about this,” and he slicked himself up with lube from the nightstand and then began to sink his cock into Cas’ ass slowly.

“Daddy just needs to use your private place for a short while. You have no idea how alone your Daddy is sometimes and you wanna make Daddy feel good, don’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Cas moaned, apparently finally coming to terms with Balthazar pushing inside him. “I feel good from what you’re doing, Daddy. You can use my little hole.”

“Good boy,” Balthazar praised as he bottomed out and lowered his body fully onto Cas, who‘s legs were firmly closed and whose face pressed down into the mattress. “No changing your mind now, baby boy. You’re not getting away until I’m done.”

Balthazar started ramming himself into Cas, his hips the only thing that moved as he drilled into Cas’ protruding ass. He heaved dirty breaths directly into Cas’ ear while Dean fucked his fist in the closet, watching them.

“Oh please, Daddy. Don’t fuck me so hard, you’ll leave me sore for days. Dean will know that wasn’t him.”

“Don’t mention your boyfriend while I’m fucking you, boy. You say I’m too hard on you? Then you’ll take some more now,” and Balthazar speared Cas open with deep, almighty heaves. “Let’s see that snot nosed kid doing that to you, huh? But he won‘t because you won‘t even be able to sit tomorrow. Now contract your muscles, baby boy. I‘ll give your ass a nice, wet surprise soon.”

“Ah, my god, Daddy. I’m gonna come… I’m gonna… fuck yeah! Daddy!” and Cas came underneath himself while Balthazar panted fucked out breaths into his ear.

“Such a good little boy, coming from your Daddy ripping you open with his big cock. Fuck, I could spent all my time inside you, such a tight, young hole you have.”

Balthazar proved his almost unnatural stamina once again because he fucked Cas viciously long after Cas had come and Dean in the closet bit his lips to keep quiet while his dick shot out his release as well.

After another minute however, Balthazar dug his fingers into the muscle of Cas’ asscheeks and roughly fucked him though his own orgasm.

“That’s it, baby boy. Hold your ass up nicely for me to mark you. You’re mine, mine, mine,” and Balthazar pumped his come out into Cas, who took his pounding valiantly, his dick already hardening again.

When Balthazar had finished, he climbed off him and put his clothes back on. “Go to sleep, baby boy. And if you wash that come out, I’ll be right back to shoot another load inside you.”

“Ok, Daddy.” Cas said tiredly and remained lying just like Balthazar had left him. 

 

When Balthazar left the room, Dean came out of the closet and, giving himself some strokes to get hard again, he walked over to Cas.

He shifted when the bed moved. “Daddy, is that you?”

“No, Cas. It’s me.”

“Dean?”

“Yeah.”

“You didn’t leave?”

“No, I just hid so I could sneak back in here and have sex with you again. Do you want to?”

Cas only lifted his ass and showed Dean his wide open hole. 

“I’m all ready. Dive in.”

“Awesome,” Dean pushed straight in and felt Balthazar’s come around himself.

“Baby, did you use too much lube? You’re really slick inside.”

“Yes, Dean. Way too much lube. Please fuck me now.”

Dean pounded Cas like Balthazar just had but about halfway through they switched position and Cas sat down on Dean’s cock to ride them both to their next orgasm.

When they had finished and Dean pulled out, he parted Cas’ legs and looked proudly into his hole. 

“Look how much I came tonight, that’s really much.” He brought his mouth to Cas’ ass and began to slurp his and Balthazar’s come out of Cas’ hole. 

“There’s enough for two in here. Anything you wanna tell me Cas?”

“What?” Cas cleared his throat, a little panicky.

“I just mean, shall I give you some as well?”

Cas relaxed visibly, at Dean pretending not to know why there was that much come inside him.

“Please, feed me all of it.”

“Coming right up,” Dean sucked everything out and fingered out the last remnants of come, feeding them to Cas with his fingers and tongue while he moaned softly.

“Fucking great, Cas. Glad I didn’t leave yet.”

“Me too.”

From the open door, they heard Balthazar call: “Aaaand, scene. Lovely work, boys.”

They looked up and saw Balthazar tuck himself back into his trousers. “Shall we say, Thursday next week for our next tutoring?”

“Yeah, sounds good,” Dean said, his lips still glistening wet from lube and spit while Cas nodded exhaustedly.

Balthazar nodded as well and left the room so they could dress themselves again. They said goodbye on their way out and fell straight into bed once they got home.

Bruce climbed on them to lick their faces, but rolled himself together at their feet when they didn’t react and went to sleep, yawning a few times and waggling his tail happily because his humans slept so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any other role-play, anyone?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags/Warnings: Dean/Castiel, feminisation, panties, anal beads, video taping, voyeurism, bondage, anal sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Dean!

They continued meeting up with Balthazar for sex and made ample use of his toys and his huge experience with scenes and kinks.

The day after Dean’s 18th birthday, Balthazar gave him and Cas a present when they got to his house; cut-out panties for Cas to wear and anal beads for Dean to use on him.

Cas sprawled out in the play room, seductively wriggling his hips, to all the world looking like a sex kitten.

“Please Dean, put your cock in my cunt. I‘m desperate for it.”

“Just wait, I wanna get your sweet cunt nice and wet for me first.”

Dean walked around in the playroom, both of them knew that Balthazar was getting the panorama view of all they did in here right outside the door, as Dean filled a big syringe with lube.

“Pull your panties down, and let me look at your pussy, Cas.”

Cas got up and seductively pulled one side of the panties down first, swirling his hips so Dean could really see his hipbones moving and then he turned around, threw a heated glance at Dean over his shoulder while he slowly pushed the panties over his ass and let them glide down onto the ground. He stepped out of them and them got onto the bed that was in here usually but had been removed on the day that Cas had his doggy/human gangbang in here.

He laid down, holding his legs straight in the air and his fingers found his asshole, massaged it and stroked up over his balls while he gave Dean a look that almost burned him because it caused so much heat underneath his skin.

“Dean get over here and eat my pussy,” he said and circled his rim with his fingers.

Dean didn’t need to be told twice, putting the syringe to the side for a while and buried his head between Cas’ asscheeks enthusiastically.

“Fuck, you’re the best. The best who’s ever done that to me. No one licks my pussy as well as you do. Play with my clit, Dean.”

Dean took up his hand and thumbed the slit of Cas’ cock, not removing his tongue out of him as he quickly moved his head, almost as quick as Bruce usually did it.

“Fuck Dean, I‘m so far gone,” Cas’ hands played with Dean’s hair now and he peeked up, his lips completely red and swollen and he stilled. 

“Good thing that you stopped or all my juices would have flowed out right now. I’m so wet for you.”

“Ah, baby, but you can get even wetter.” Dean took up the syringe again and squeezed the whole tube of lube into Cas’ ass. Cas was in heaven when it leaked deep inside him.

“Dean please, my cunt is leaking for you, finally fuck me.”

“Not yet, baby.” Dean got the anal beads now and Cas’ eyes went wide when he compared the length of the toy with his cock. “Look, the toy is longer than I am, don’t you wanna know how deep it can go inside you? You only had one person who ever got that deep, right?”

Cas knew who Dean meant, so he only nodded and didn‘t say more. 

“But if you’re gonna do that, I need a cockring, otherwise I’ll come buckets when only the second bead is in.” 

Cas had become addicted to cockrings ever since he and Dean had been going over to Balthazar’s. It kept him hard, while Dean and Balthazar went several rounds with him before he was allowed to finish and his orgasms were painfully exquisite when they finally let him come and all his pent up release shot through his tubes with burning hot pressure.

So Dean got a cockring right now, pulled Cas’ balls through it, twisted it and then pulled it over his already hard dick. 

“You good?”

“Yes. Please start.”

Dean went slow, pushing one bead after another into Cas’ hole.

“Wow baby, it looks like your sweet cunt is kissing the beads before it sucks it in, it’s so gorgeous. We really need to watch this part later.” 

The cameras in the room were rolling and Dean just knew that Balthazar zoomed in on Cas’ ass now as it clenched around another bead. Balthazar was a very good director and knew what the audience wanted to see.

“It’s good, Dean. Push deeper. Fuck it’s so hot, looking at you, fucking a toy inside me just the way I want it.”

“You’ll get everything you’ll ever want. I will make all your dreams come true.”

“Then fuck me while the toy is all the way in, Dean.”

“Of course, baby.” Dean pushed the last bead into Cas and pulled the long toy in and out, while he saw a little bulge on Cas’ tummy because it was so impossibly deep inside him and the overdose of lube got pushed along on the toys’ way inside.

“Awesome, baby. Wish my cock could go so deep.”

“We’re not yet fully grown Dean,” Cas got up, moaning loudly when the toy shifted in his ass. “Your cock can still grow larger. You hear me?” he brought his out splayed hands underneath Dean’s hard length as if he was weighing it.

“You hear me, you most gorgeous cock in the world? Grow for me, so that you can tickle my insides when you fuck me,” Cas licked a long stripe from the top to the base and back up again, then sucked it inside his mouth while Dean did his best not to come from Cas worshipping and encouraging his cock like that.

Cas looked at him with the tip of his cock in his mouth, his tongue darting into the slit and his mouth stretched wide around his girth. Cas hissed in pleasure took the tip out again to say: “You hear me? Grow so big you’re visible on my neck when I have you down my throat.”

“Fuck, Cas. If you keep talking I’ll come on your face.”

“Then do. Give me a proper facial.” 

Now it was Dean’s turn to hiss as Cas stroked his dick faster and faster, licking at the tip for extra friction. Dean’s fingers dug into his own abdomen to hold on as he came all over Cas’ face, and he didn’t even care that some drops of saliva trickled out of his mouth.

“Oh fuck, Dean. You’re so far gone that you drool. That almost makes me blush because I’m that good of a fuck for you.”

“Yes, you are, you’re the best. Fuck ah,” Dean panted out. “I need a minute.” He had to lay down and his eyes hungrily roamed Cas’ body, who squirmed around the toy now.

“Is my gorgeous baby getting desperate?”

“Yes,” Cas practically mewled.

“Then show me how you fuck yourself with the beads, stretch your precious cunt so that I can fuck in there once I’m hard again.”

“Fuck yes Dean,” Cas said enthusiastically and laid down again to roughly shove the toy deep inside him with wet sounds. “Can you see it?”

“Yeah, I can.” Dean watched the little bulge on Cas’ stomach as he fucked the toy into his ass with vigorous thrusts.

“Touch it,” Cas moaned.

Dean pressed his hand to the part of Cas’ belly where the toy was visible when it was entirely in. 

“Fuck, I wanna lick that,” Dean formed his mouth to an ’o’ and pretended to suck the toy from the outside, while Cas near went nuts because of Dean’s mouth on him.

“Let me listen to it,” Dean said reverently and he pressed an ear to Cas’ belly to hear faint squelching sounds of all the lube inside of Cas, more quietly than the ones that his ass made, but infinitely more dirty.

“Fuck, this is so fucking sexy,” Dean stroked himself and found that he was able to get hard again with another hiss of pleasure. “Open yourself wider, I want inside.”

“Oh god yes,” Dean heard Cas practically shout out and he began to move the toy in circles instead of just pushing in, to widen himself.

Cas stretched himself wider, with the toy and his fingers, while Dean was able to slowly work himself to hardness again, getting off on watching the party in between Cas’ legs.

“Fuck, Dean. I’m dripping because my cunt wants you so much. Dean please, tie my hands, and fuck my face into the bed, I need you to do me so much.”

“I know baby, I know.” Dean got leather cuffs while Cas brought himself into a kneeling position on the bed.

“Fuck, baby. Look so gorgeous like this. So slutty with your ass up in the air for me,” Dean got closer to tie Cas’ hands together behind his back, his hard cock slightly poking Cas’ ass in front of him.

Dean hissed again when Cas thrusted against him and his cock left a shiny bead of precome on the one asscheek where it made skin contact.

“All yours, Dean. My slutty ass belongs to you,” he said and felt his arms straining a little against the tightness of the cuffs. He let his head fall down and raised his ass even higher.

“Please,” he swayed his hips invitingly and when Dean tested how wide he was, he muffled his moans by biting into a pillow.

“What a tight, wet cunt you have,” Dean pushed in beside the toy, his eyes crossing when the beads rubbed along on his shaft.

“I could spent my entire life joined to you by your ass,” Dean grabbed the meaty parts of Cas’ ass and pressed it, wriggled it, pulled it apart to watch his cock disappear inside Cas’ hole while he started fucking it.

“The only ass pussy I ever fucked, Cas. And from what I heard, is the best pussy out there. My cock is so lucky to be yours. I don’t need any other, fuck yeah take that dick.”

“Hmm, Dean more. Keep going,” Cas stopped biting the pillow for a few seconds, “you’re so good, your cock is the best I ever had, nobody fucks as good as you, push my face into the bed and really give it to me. Mark me as yours, because I am yours and I want my body to show it.”

Dean reached out and pressed Cas’ face down sideways so that he could still breathe and pounded into him with abandon.

“That’s right, baby. Clench your pussy around me while I play with your clit,” Dean removed the cock ring and fumbled the slit of Cas’ cock with his fingertips, which made them both so wild that they shouted loudly without knowing if their cries had any actual meaning until they came almost simultaneously.

Dean’ ass clenched involuntarily when he buried himself in Cas and he fucked his orgasm out like in a trance, only to completely collapse when the climax wasn’t riding his nervous system anymore. He fell down onto his back, panting and staring directly up at the ceiling: “Wicked awesome fuckballs, Cas.”

“Yes,” Cas panted and when he flopped down and pulled the toy out of himself, he gasped at every passing inch; a wave of come and lube pressed out of him with every bead. “That was an epic fuck. I love you.”

“I love you too,” he smiled at him for a minute, completely alone with Cas until he remembered that they were watched and then yelled out: “Tell me you got all of that on camera, Balthazar?”

An intercom squawked: “Every glorious second, boys. You get some rest, and I’ll have the DVD ready before you leave.”

“Yeah thanks,” Dean grinned at Cas. “Best birthday presents ever.”

“Indeed. But Dean? Next time I’ll keep the panties on.”

“Babe, stop. I’m exhausted. Don’t make me horny again.”

“That’s not gonna happen,” Cas said and kissed him until they were both sure they could master the use of their limbs again.

 

Dean was 18 now and that would mean a couple of changes really soon. Gus told him that there was no question that he would stay in the boy’s home until the end of the school year and by that time, Cas was gonna be 18 as well. But what would happen once the summer was here? 

Dean, Cas, Sam and Bruce were packed together in one room and three of them were discussing what would happen soon while the fourth one of their round waggled his tail happily.

“There is simply no way that we’ll leave you here, Sammy.”

“But Dean, you’re not his legal guardian, you can’t decide this,” Cas tried to tell him.

“So you want me to stay here on my own, is that it, Cas?” Sam looked at him with tears in his eyes.

“No of course not, Sammy.” Cas took Sam’s hand. “I just don’t see that we have any legal rights here. And as long as me and Dean aren’t married, I can’t say anything about this. And think about it. We’ll go to college-”

“-and probably work totally shitty jobs to keep us afloat. I mean, Cas and I are good in school, we could get full rides-” Dean interrupted himself and suddenly his eyes were watery, so Cas and Sam took each of his hands as well. “Son of a bitch, I never thought I’d say that. I always thought you were the one who had it good in our family,” he looked at Sam.

“Dean, you can do just as much as I can. But I actually doubt you’d be here, if it wasn’t for what I’ve done to get us away from Dad. Think about it, Dean. You wouldn’t have finished school. Remember how much you skipped right before I got us out?”

“Yeah, Sammy. I guess I never thanked you properly for that. It was a good thing you did.”

“I was just paying you back for all those years you took care of me.”

 

All of them were moved, even Bruce stopped waggling his tail and sniffed Sam’s ear in approval.

“But that doesn’t help us,” Cas said after a couple of minutes, holding both Dean’s and Sam’s hand. “The fact remains. We need to get John to sign over the care for you to us. Sam?”

The youngest looked up. “Yes, Cas?”

“Do you really wanna leave here with us? I mean, Dean is right. We will have no money, maybe we’ll each have to take more than one job and still it’s not gonna be enough for everything.”

“Yeah, Sammy. You’d probably have to switch schools and if push comes to shove, we couldn’t even keep Bruce.”

“No,” Sam declared and let go of their hands to hug Bruce. “Bruce stays.”

“I agree. I’ll sell everything except baby if it means we can keep him in food,” Dean nodded.

“But there is another thing. John doesn’t owe us any favours after our last visit. I doubt he’d allow us to take you with us,” Cas said and felt a twinge of guilt for the consequences of his actions.

“He’s got nothing to say, we’ve been here for ages and he didn’t get us back. He’s not getting me back now.”

They were all downcast and couldn’t think of a possible solution to their dilemma. If it could be avoided, they didn’t want to contact John about this.

Dean thought and thought and flinched a little when his mind cleared and he came up with a solution. “Bobby.”

“Bobby?” Cas asked.

“Bobby!” Sam shouted and grinned suddenly.

 

Bobby Singer was John Winchester’s former best friend and visited the boys whenever he could, even when things had been really bad, but they hadn’t heard from him in a while. He had his own problems. His wife was really sick and it didn’t look good. Also, he lived really far away. They really didn’t wanna bother him, but: “It’s because we don’t have any other choice, Dean!” Sam said empathetically.

“Yeah ok, Sammy. You’re not the one taking drama here, tone the acting down. I’ll call him, ok?”

 

Bobby agreed to go and talk to John about the matter as soon as he could, but he wasn’t sure when that would happen. The doctors had given up trying to cure his wife by now and he took each good day she still had as a gift.

They didn’t bother Bobby after that and Dean and Cas went over to Balthazar’s for teacher/student, Librarian, and ‘French maid bent over the piano’ role-plays until they heard from him again. 

He called them from the road, on his way over to John. Karen had died three days ago and he was in the right mood for some fights.

“Bobby, I’m so sorry,” Dean said but Bobby interrupted him.

“Don’t, son. I had enough time to prepare for this. Let me kick your father’s ass now, that helps me more than your pity.”

“Ok, sure.”

“Tell me about your life, Dean. Make up something happy if you have to, but tell me something.”

“I don’t have to make up something good, Bobby. There is nothing but good things happening now,” and Dean told Bobby all about his life while the older man drove on and on, putting Dean on speaker to let his tale distract him from his sorrow.

“…so you see, Bobby? That’s why we need guardianship of Sammy.”

“And you idjits never thought about telling me about this sooner?”

“Bobby you had enough on your plate.”

“Doesn’t mean I didn’t want to hear from you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Yeah yeah, right. So the way I see it, your biggest problem is taking your brother with you and where you can stay for the summer?”

“Yeah, I guess. But it’s not as if we can’t find something-”

“Shut up, ye idjit. You get your asses over to my place and you’ll marry your boy on my front lawn, you got that?”

“Bobby, I can‘t acc-” Dean said subdued, tears in his voice. 

“Damn well you can accept that. I wanna do this. Let me do this for you, son.”

“Yeah ok, Bobby. Stop by when you were at John’s ok? Gus won’t mind if you’ll stay for a couple of days.”

“You got it,” and Dean heard the dial tone; doubtless Bobby’s phone battery was empty.

Dean found Cas sitting the living room with Sammy and the other boys and asked: “How do you feel about a summer wedding, Cas?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poll time: Which of the three scenes they did at Balthazar’s while they were waiting for Bobby's call simply needs to be written in detail? (Don't say all of them, my fingers need some rest sometime) 
> 
> And also, this is a test how perverted we really are. If no one gets what I mean, I'll explain once the next chapter comes out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags/Warnings: Hurt Bobby, feminisation, french maid costume, anal sex, Dean/Castiel, voyeurism, Balthazar/Castiel,

Cas got to know Bobby pretty well during the week that he stopped by after he was at John’s and felt himself moved by his presence in ways he couldn’t even have imagined before. It started immediately after Bobby came to them.

“I nearly put a buckshot in the idjit’s face, but I got him to sign this form for you,” he had handed Dean an official paper that stated that he had full custody of Sam once they left Gus’ care. “He seemed pretty pissed about hearing from me and then about something like this, too. And he said some not very flattering things about you,” he nodded at Cas.

“But since when has John Winchester ever been the best judge of character, huh? Besides, who here hasn’t had a falling out with the man? I can’t help but like you from all that Dean‘s told me,” Bobby said and Cas swallowed against a huge lump in his throat. “You gonna invite John to the wedding?”

“Maybe,” Dean grumbled. “But if he’s even coming, he’s only there on promise of best behaviour and he’ll get kicked out if he tries any funny business.”

“Sounds good to me son,” Bobby said and clapped Dean’s back. “But let’s not think too far already, still at the stage of taking it one step at a time. It’s still a couple’a months ’til you’re coming to me.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Sammy ran over to Bobby’s seat and hugged him tightly while Cas could have sworn that the older man had a tear in his eye. “It’s been too long, Bobby.”

“You’re right, we need to keep closer tabs on each other from now on. Now, you two already know which college you wanna go to?” Bobby asked, looking at the elder ones and they continued talking about stuff Dean and Sam had never talked to their father about and Cas, as an orphan, had never talked about with anyone who took a real interest in his future.

It was like having the father they had never had and didn’t know how dearly they missed until he was suddenly there. Bobby was kind and knowing, sometimes stern when he knew the boys needed guidance and grumpy in a way that wasn’t off-putting, but endearing. 

But at all times, people who knew him could see that he hid the great sadness he had to deal with behind his façade of a benevolent father figure. 

The third day into his visit he had looked so sad that Cas had to leave and curled up with Bruce in bed to cry about his inability to help Bobby through his pain. He didn’t know how to deal with someone who grew close to him so suddenly. 

He was being the image of a father he had always imagined, but at the same time so ridden with his own grief that the mental image didn’t really fit reality. It was all too much for a boy who hadn’t known how a father who was there for him sometimes had his own problems as well.

When Dean found him, Bruce’s fur was wet with Cas’ tears. “What’s going on? You hurt?”

“No, Dean. I was just sad because of Bobby. He doesn’t deserve to suffer like this.”

“Damn right, he doesn’t. But it can’t be helped. We can only be there for him now that this mess has happened.”

“I know… I didn’t want him to see me cry over this all, I didn’t even know his wife. I don’t think I’m crying because she’s gone, but because Bobby has to survive her now.”

“Yeah,” Dean sat down. “That’s just the thing. When you’re not in the situation yourself, you are sad for the pain that your friends have to live with, not because of the person who’s gone. They don’t feel any pain anymore.”

“I guess that’s true,” Cas sniffed and blew his nose into a tissue. 

He thought about how his life had changed with all the people Dean had brought into it and then he thought about Dean himself. While he did that, he started crying afresh: “Don’t you dare to die before we’re old and grey and it’s a relief to stop waking up. If you dare to get cancer or something I’ll kick your ass to health again.”

Dean thought Cas had never looked more adorable, even as sad as now, with red spots all over his face and his expression stern at the prospect of Dean committing the offence to get sick.

“I’ll do my best, and if that should ever happen, I’ll sure as hell keep fightin’ to get better again.”

“Thank you,” Cas teared up again.

“Shh, I got you,” Dean held out his arms for Cas who scuttled over and held onto him like someone drowning.

“Baby, you gotta get over that fear, it’ll spoil everything if you keep thinking about that.”

“I know.”

“Wanna do something to get your thoughts off the topic?”

“Yeah. What did you have in mind?”

“When we go to Balthazar’s next, I wanna do the French maid scene again. You looked so fucking hot in that costume. What do you say?”

“Mhhmm,” Cas purred. “Very good. Let’s watch the video, shall we?”

“Later. Day’s not over yet. We should get back to Bobby and Sammy.”

“Alright,” Cas smiled at Dean, his expression already much happier.

“Let’s get you to the bathroom and see what we can do about your swollen face, right baby?”

“Sure,” Cas let himself be pulled up and into the bathroom.

 

Bobby’s visit ended bitter sweetly. On the one hand, they didn’t want him to go, on the other, they were glad that they weren’t facing his deep seated sadness every day, as selfish as that sounded even to their own ears. 

Sam and Dean already loved him like a father and Cas felt himself growing closer to Bobby with every conversation they had, but they couldn’t help him and went out of their way not to let Bobby see that they were hurting for him. Cas had to excuse himself the most, whenever Bobby stared sadly into the distance he keened and had to find a quiet corner. Sometimes, Sammy had to leave too or just hug Bobby tightly so that he didn’t see his eyes watering, and one time when Bobby started talking about Karen’s last days, even Dean felt one tear trail down his face, the ocean of sadness welling over like it almost never did.

 

“We need to find him someone to make him happy again,” he said when Bobby’s old junker pulled off the grounds. 

“I agree,” Cas agreed, waving. “Do you have anyone in mind?”

“Not really, but we’re getting him someone if it’s the last thing we do.”

“Someone to keep him on his toes,” Sammy nodded and darted off to check the web for dating sites, doubtless to set up a fake profile for Bobby.

“The little geek,” Dean grinned and when he was sure they were alone, he asked Cas: “Wanna see when Balthazar has time?”

“Please,” Cas nodded.

 

Turns out, Balthazar wasn’t busy tomorrow and so the next afternoon found Cas wearing a short black dress and a white apron. To complete the look he wore a lacy bonnet and white stockings in flat shoes as he dusted Balthazar’s music room.

Dean came in in his costume as well, a velvety 17th century style jacket and knee breeches.

“Mademoiselle Castielle, what are you doing here?”

“Just dusting, Monsieur.” Cas let his feather duster hang low on his side and his head hang, playing the obedient part really well.

“Oh, and how is that going? Are you nearly finished?”

“Yes, it’s just this last piece and then I’m done.”

Dean sat down and watched as Cas reached high to dust a statue that didn’t even show the faintest bit of dust, but he stretched out so high that Dean could clearly see his ass underneath the too short uniform.

“You’re doing this very well, Mademoiselle,” he got up and got behind Cas, kneading Cas’ supple flesh immediately. “Very well indeed.”

“Oh Monsieur,” Cas said breathlessly. “What are you doing? You know your father, the Marquis, doesn’t like it if you frolic around with the household staff.”

“Oh, my father isn’t the only one who gets to enjoy himself. Tell me Mademoiselle Castielle, how often has he fucked your pussy already?” Dean’s fingers were by now deep inside Cas, fumbling with the plug he had put into his ass before the scene.

“Oh, countless times Monsieur. He is very vital for his age.”

“And pray tell me Mademoiselle, how often did you wish it was me who was fucking you?” Dean pulled the plug free and pressed his fingers deep inside Cas, stimulating his prostate in small circles.

“Oh, oh! Every time, Monsieur.”

“I knew it,” Dean smiled and grabbed Cas tighter, manhandling him until he came to rest with his belly lying on the closed piano and roughly shoved Cas’ skirt out of the way.

“I bet you can’t wait for this,” he unbuttoned his trousers and took his cock out.

“No I can’t. Please, Monsieur. I want you. Ahhhh!” Cas shouted out as Dean fucked inside his ass in one quick movement.

“Psssht, we don’t want my father to hear this, do we?” Dean already picked up his thrusts inside Cas’ willing hole while Cas’ breath condensated on the lid of the piano. “Keep quiet, and just work your hips for me, that’s it.”

“Oh please, yes. Fuck me harder, Monsieur. You’re very good at this.”

“Better than my father?”

“Yes!” Cas cried out and Dean felt him clench down around himself as if he was already nearing orgasm. “I love taking your cock up my hole.”

Dean grinned and grabbed both Cas’ cheeks as he fucked him with even more vigour now.

“You look so good with my cock up your hole Mademoiselle,” Dean said as he pulled Cas’ cheeks apart to watch his slick cock fucking into Cas at a fast pace. He smacked them lightly a few times and felt the wriggling of the tight flesh transmit to his balls repeatedly.

“Fuck Monsieur, you’re gonna make me come soon,” Cas sighed and then squealed in delight as he felt Dean’s hand closing around his bouncing cock.

“Then come and make sure you clench tight around me.”

A couple of rough strokes to his shaft later, Cas painted the side of the piano with his semen while Dean climaxed in his tight heat with a barely muffled shout.

Afterwards, Dean pulled out and toyed a bit with Cas’ rim, marvelling at how elastic it moved around and his come flowed around inside.

“Beautiful, Mademoiselle. Let’s go again once I’m ready, ok?”

“Yes, please.”

“Right, you hang in there. I’ll get a glass of water,” Dean draped Cas’ skirt back down and trailed off to the kitchen, clearly hearing the stairs creak as Balthazar got into the music room.

“What’s this? Are you all ready for me again, Mademoiselle Castielle?”

“Oh, Marquis, no. I was just dusting.”

Dean got his glass of water, still able to hear what was going on because all the doors were open.

“Oh no, you weren’t, cherié. I can clearly see how fucked your pussy is. Have you been a naughty girl?”

“AH!” Cas cried out and Dean knew that Balthazar’s cock had just impaled him. 

“That will teach you. I’m the Master of this house and your pussy belongs to me whenever I want it.”

Dean walked by the room and both Balthazar and Cas saw him immediately, Balthazar with a triumphant expression while he fucked the ass in front of him harder now and Cas with a blush in his cheeks as he rocked back on forth on the intrusion in his ass.

After that, Dean turned away for a couple of seconds and when he dared to peek back into the room, he saw the rhythm that Balthazar was fucking at, falling off as his thrusts grew erratic and he pumped his come out while Cas roared out another orgasm.

“Clean up the mess you made,” Balthazar ordered and Dean could see Cas lick the piano where his come had hit it twice in a row now. 

Tugging himself back into his costume, Balthazar crossed Dean’s path in the hall. “The maid’s all yours, son. I‘m sure you want another go,” He clapped his shoulder and palmed his spent cock. 

Dean got into the room and handed Cas his half empty glass of water, which he gulped down thankfully.

“I told you we were too loud,” Dean stroked Cas’ face. 

“I’m sorry, Monsieur. Do you still want me again?”

“Why don’t you spread your legs and I’ll show you?”

Cas nodded and got into position over the piano for the third time today while Dean lifted the skirt up again and saw come leaking down Cas’ thighs.

“Monsieur?” Cas asked a little timidly when Dean hadn’t done anything but watch for a while. “Is something not pleasing to your eyes?”

“Far from it, Mademoiselle. I am just marvelling how well you look, leaking come from your hole. I should run away with you and get a few lads to put their dicks inside you, so you’ll get even more covered with come.”

“I’d like that very much,” Cas moaned when Dean crooked his fingers deep inside him again and formed streaks of come while he scissored him. “I’d run away with you any day.”

“We will, just after I’ve had you again,” Dean said and sunk into Cas once again. 

He fucked Cas hard and even though it was their second (in Cas’ case already third) time today, they came very quickly, while Dean held Cas’ mouth shut so that his fucked out moans wouldn’t alert the Marquis to the fact that Castielle was having more fun with the young Monsieur than with him.

Once they had finished, Dean found the discarded plug and put it back inside Cas. Afterwards he grabbed two coats from Balthazar’s rack. He himself slipped into a black woollen one and wrapped a tried Cas in a tan trenchcoat as he whispered into his ear: “Gotta be quick, Mademoiselle. Let’s elope before he catches us again.”

Cas nodded and they ran off to the car in their long coats. Once they got home, the called Balthazar and they thanked themselves for another great scene. 

They were still snickering when they entered their building, and Sammy, who was in the living room behind their laptop, demanded to know what the joke had been about and why they were dressed like this.

“Nothing much, Sammykins. It’s just cold out, so our drama tutor lent us the coats. Also, the scene we rehearsed today was a comedy.”

“Yes, exactly. A French one. Molière,” Cas said in a quick thought.

“Yeah? Huh,” Sammy pouted his approval. “Sounds cool. I’ll look him up.”

“Yeah, you should,” Dean said with his best parent voice and then motioned Cas up the stairs, so that they could wash and Cas could slip out of his maid’s dress.

Thankfully, Sammy had been too focused on the coats and hadn’t noticed Cas’ stockings which were visible where the coat ended.

“Glad Sammy is easily impressed and still misses some things,” Dean said while he peeled himself out of his coat.

“Yeah me too,” Cas quickly pulled his stockings off and then wanted to take off the coat just as quickly but Dean stopped him.

“Wait, baby. Go slow. I wanna see you play again.”

Cas grinned and swayed his hips a little as he pulled the trenchcoat belt open and cheekily showed him his costume again.

“Wonderful,” Dean praised. “Hey, we should get you a coat like that. I can only imagine what kind of surprises you’d hide under there for me.”

“I may just be completely nude underneath,” Cas chuckled deeply. “Like a real perv.”

“Baby, in case you haven’t noticed: We are real pervs.”

“You’re right,” Cas smiled and hung the coat on a hanger in their closet. “That coat gave me some new ideas though.”

“Hmmm, sounds good. Tell me about them,” Dean said while he moved towards the shower with a heated look back at Cas, who followed him without a second thought.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags/Warnings: sexual desecration of Shakespeare ;) , mutual masturbation with use of toys.

The next months were intense, Dean and Cas prepared for their final exams, studying together night and day, while Sammy gratuitously took over their dog sitting duties in a gesture that showed them that he was gonna pull his weight to earn money for them.

Dean and Cas kept on wondering what they were gonna study until Cas woke up one morning, declaring: “Psychology,” with absolute finality in his voice.

Dean turned round, answering him with: “Great, then you can keep my lousy actor ass in food if I fail. I want drama, for real.”

And just like that their future was decided.

Balthazar was thrilled when he heard of Dean’s choice and their weekly meetings now really involved Dean holding a monologue while he fucked into Cas, or of him and Balthazar running lines over Cas’ head while they spitroasted him.

Cas was ravenous for more and had learned lines from plays as well to help Dean further his talent. One time he had worn an Elizabethan 16th century dress as Dean panted into his hear: “Get thyself to a nunnery,” while he pounded into him with rapid speed.

On the way home he finished Hamlet’s speech while in a less compromising position. “Or, if thou wilt needs marry, marry a fool, for wise men know well enough what monsters you make of them.”

Dean inserted a cassette into the radio which he had stopped at a strategic point of the song on it. When the music started, Elvis sang: “Wise men say, only fools rush in,” and he looked at Cas, saying: “You’re making me a love sick fool and a sex hungry monster at the same time, baby.” 

Cas was looking at him with shining, watery eyes and smiled happily while Dean mentally slapped himself on the back for his little stunt having just the effect he had wanted. He was so gonna rule drama.

 

A couple of days later Dean wasn‘t so sure of himself anymore when Cas said: “Oh, by the way, I decided to take drama as a minor too.”

“Drama and psychology?” Dean asked.

“Drama therapy,” Cas nodded. There is a school in New York for that and I‘ve checked how the job opportunities are gonna be once I‘ve finished. The market is huge and still will be once I‘m done. And Dean, you can do that Juilliard audition.”

“Juilliard? Really?” Sam asked and Dean nodded. 

“I already applied at the end of last November and my audition is just coming up, but I hadn’t planned on going.”

Sam looked at him with an expression that was confused but wanting to understand, so Dean went on: “I dunno, I guess I was kinda intimidated. Because this school is huuuge, and it’s likely that I won’t get in.”

Cas and Sam nodded. 

“I’ve seen you act, you can do this. You can get in and I‘d love to move to New York,” Sam encouraged him.

“Even if you don’t, you should at least try,” Cas said. 

“When’s the audition?” Sam asked.

“Soon. Like really soon,” Dean said with anxiety in his stomach.

“Then we’d better get you ready. What have you got to do?”

 

Dean trained more now that he knew his family believed in him and Balthazar and him set up a letter of recommendation to be handed in two weeks before the audition as required by the school. 

Balthazar himself had done his masters at that school and they hoped that his word was gonna have enough weight to get Dean into the good books of the admission committee.

Just two days before the big date, Cas got the letter that he was accepted for the study programme he wanted and that he got so many scholarships that he wouldn’t have to worry about paying his college fees.

With this huge relief working it’s magic on them, Dean, Sam and Cas set off after lunch to drive to the audition.

All the way in, Dean’s hands were sweaty and he was shaking like mad, Sam hugged him and told him he was gonna do great and Cas gave him a kiss that made all Dean’s worries disappear.

“Just act as if I’m watching you, naked and so so ready for you,” he whispered into his ear.

“Babe, I don’t think this is gonna help me…” Dean muttered and thought he was gonna throw up.

Cas shook his head and dragged him off into a dark corner. He kissed him again, grinding his crotch against him. “I mean it, Dean. Imagine that, I’m the only one watching you and I love everything you do.”

“Ok,” Dean dried his sweaty hands on his jeans. “Ok. Give me one more kiss and then I’ll do this.”

Cas smiled and happily traced the inside of Dean’s mouth with his tongue until they heard a stern voice announce loudly: “Dean Winchester?”

Cas pulled off Dean then and slapped his butt: “Go blow them away and I promise to top you tonight no matter what happens.”

“You’re saying that, now?” Dean grinned as he disappeared after the woman who had called him in.

Sam and Cas paced the hall where only one student was still waiting, probably some person who’s last name was unluckily starting with a ‘Z’ or something when Dean came back out, wearing the same shiteating grin as when he had gone in.

“I’m in!” he shouted and ran towards them, hugging both of them tight and Sammy started to wail like he never had in his life. Cas and Dean felt several tears roll down their cheeks as well as they called Bobby, Benny and Balthazar with the good news. In the end, Dean was in such a good mood that he actually called his father as well, and John even managed a half hearted congratulatory remark. 

Dean was so gleeful at rubbing his happiness in, that he even officially invited John to their high school graduation and later wedding in the summer and he actually promised to show his face.

Now that Dean was in, all kinds of scholarship programmes wanted to sponsor him, but just in case anything went wrong he chose the option for monthly payments to his school. That way he could plan with smaller sums and not have one huge bill to deal with every semester.

“Seriously, if studying wasn’t so crazy expensive, we’d be rich and not just scraping the black right now,” Dean said one evening. Cas and Sam peeked up from their homework and study notes. “I mean, we need a place, dorms are kinda not an option for us,” he nodded at Sam, “and New York is expensive. We need some money before we can even rent a place.”

“I’ve saved all I had from walking the dogs,” Sammy said with a naivety that was very endearing, so Dean just had to ruffle his brother’s hair.

“Quit it, Dean.”

“Aw, you can’t blame me, Sammy. You’re just too cute,” he laughed for a bit, but then grew serious again. “But really, we need money. We can look for jobs once semester starts but we still need funds to even get there. I think we’ll both have to work during the summer, instead to doing honeymoon stuff,” he nodded at Cas, who nodded at him as well.

“That’s alright, Dean. I think we’ll find work in Sioux Falls. I’ll go waitressing or dishwashing and you can ask Bobby if he needs help at the garage.”

“And I’ll find some work too,” Sammy said.

“No way, you’re gonna enjoy your summer and do nothing.”

“Not ‘no way’, Dean. This is important and I’m not small anymore. I’ll mow lawns, paint fences, walk dogs and do anything I can to make this work. We’re all in this together.”

“Did you just quote Zefron?” Dean teased.

“And did you just call him Zefron?” Sam gave back.

“Touché.”

 

During spring break, Balthazar had found a job for Dean. A big Hollywood production was shooting a movie a few towns over and he got Dean a job as a PA there.

Dean really didn’t wanna go, but everyone forced him to, so he grudgingly said goodbye, worked the whole vacation through and got in touch with them every evening for catching up with Sam, phone sex with Cas, and more studying.

When he came back just before their last time of going back to school, he looked as if he had had the best time of his life and when he had told Cas and Sam all about his work, he ended with: “This is really it, guys. I wanna do this.”

When Cas undressed Dean at night, he was a little shocked because he had lost weight during his time away.

“Dean, have you eaten enough while you were gone?”

“Yes, I did. You should have seen the food the production team got. So good.”

Cas was still concerned and traced his fingers over Dean’s rips which were more visible than they had ever been.

“Seriously, baby. Don’t worry. I just cut back on the burgers and pie while I was there. Saved a lot of money too. We really need to get more into cooking once we leave here.”

He hauled Cas up onto him and kissed him with the words: “Really, don’t worry. I’m fine.” 

A couple of minutes later, he whispered: “Besides, I bet if I fucked the anal beads into my ass right now, you’d be able to see them bulging on my stomach, too.”

With a happy expression, Dean saw that Cas grew hard at that almost instantly. He stroked himself leisurely while he watched Dean getting up and slowly starting to work the long, thick toy into himself.

“Can you see it?” he panted when he pushed it all the way in.

“Fuck yes, Dean,” Cas said while he jerked himself faster. “Really lay into it, wanna see how you look when you come around it.

Dean nodded and worked himself harder until his stomach muscles clenched and he shot his load all over Cas who watched him until he bucked into his fist and came as well.

Afterwards, he opened his arms for Dean who sunk into them, all sweaty and cummy as he was, sighing happily when their sticky skin made contact.

“Dean, I have an idea. And I’m wondering how you would like it.”

“Tell me about it,” Dean panted, still not completely calm after his sensational orgasm.

“I want us to find someone new. Because you haven’t shown interest in Balthazar doing you too, so I wondered what you’d say to finding someone who would fuck us both. My way, the hard and fast way. What do you say?”

“Us both being submissive little twinks for an older man with a huge cock?” Dean suggested, sure that his guess was exactly what Cas had meant.

“Yes,” Cas rasped deeply with a hitch in his breath, alone the thought already making him horny as hell. “I’d really love it if we tried that. I bet you’d look radiant when you’re being dominated. Your freckles would really show on your skin with a blush spreading over you as you’re being fucked. And your lips all hot and wet, playing around on my balls, always coming loose at a particular hard thrust and you moan your lust into my lower stomach, lightly biting me because you just can’t take how good it feels as you stare up at me with bliss in your eyes.”

“This is your fantasy?” Dean whispered as he felt himself grow hard again at what Cas was suggesting.

“Mhm,” he purred and kneaded Dean’s back as he started to slide over his still not dried up body.

“It sounds awesome,” Dean breathed out as he picked up his grinding. “But would you be cool if I would have sex with someone else your way and not my way? I don’t want you getting hurt again.”

“I won’t be. It will be different than what we did with Benny if it’s just a sex meeting. Just like with Balthazar but with someone you want as well. But Dean, would you be ok with fucking someone you don’t love?”

“Depends if we find someone who I think is so hot that I’d want him like that. Let’s say, we keep a look out and when we see someone we both desperately want, then we go and do it.”

“Absolutely, Dean. And as training for that, why don’t you tell me about what you’d like to do when that happens?”

And Dean talked about fantasies they could fulfil in this scenario which brought them both off embarrassingly quickly while they had to muffle their loud shouts with intense kisses so that they didn’t wake any of the other boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I did some thinking and decided that the boys aren't gonna do stuff with Crowley. He'll still be in here, but differently.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags/Warnings: Bestiality scene, Dean/Cas/Balthazar

Before they knew it, they had written their last exams and the time for goodbyes would come up soon. They would stay here no more than a week and then they would pack up and head to Bobby’s.

 

A few days before graduation, Dean was alone with Cas and asked him a tricky question.

“Babe, I was wondering, since we’re moving away soon, into a crowded city where we can’t find a quiet place outside, um… should we get Bruce fixed?”

“What?” Cas was completely dumbstruck.

“Hear me out, ok? We’re gonna be at Bobby’s and while we can still run away with the dog there, we’ll kinda live in tight quarters when we get to the city. We’ll be lucky if we can afford a big enough apartment for the three of us plus Bruce and it’s probably gonna be lousy. Tight, crowded and um… with thin walls.”

Dean gestured for Bruce to jump on the bed to let them scratch his belly.

“I’m just thinking, it might not be the best idea to have him running around unfixed if he can’t sink his knot into you because it’s just not possible without someone noticing. Can‘t have the poor dog not understanding why I don‘t let him breed our bitch anymore. Wouldn‘t it be better if he didn‘t have the urge anymore? We could just get you a knotted dildo and I‘d peg you so that it feels as if he‘s doing it?”

There were tears in Cas’ eyes as he admitted: “I think you’re right, Dean. We should consider it, but let’s not decide anything until we have to.”

“Ok,” Dean scratched the unsuspecting dog who grinned at them happily. “Or we might have to find a way for you to keep quiet when he fucks you, wanna check if that’s possible right now?”

“It would be if you feed me your cock while he pounds me.”

“Get ready now and I will.”

 

Half an hour later, Cas was on the floor ass up, with Bruce searching out his prepared hole with his cock. Dean was at his face, his precome shiny cock ready to sink into Cas once Bruce hit home to muffle Cas’ first enthusiastic scream.

“Ready, baby? He’s gotta get it inside you. C’mon Bruce, fuck him.” 

Bruce panted happily and Cas immediately choked Dean’s cock down to keep him from screaming with pleasure as the dog started to thrust up into him with manic speed.

Bruce readjusted, hopping around on his hind legs and then Dean felt Cas moan louder around his cock as the doggy cock now directly nailed Cas’ prostate.

“That’s it,” Dean praised, tweaking Cas’ nipples and thrusting up into his throat. “Take it like a good bitch, baby. Ahh,” he moaned, “you love a good rough doggy fuck don’t you? Yeah, work that ass and keep sucking me.”

Bruce fucked happily and Dean knew exactly when Cas felt his knot catching because he felt Cas’ throat flutter around him and knew he would have screamed again if there wasn’t something there to gag him.

“Fuck yeah, let him breed you,” Dean pinched Cas’ nipples again as the dog sank his knot all the way into Cas and came with more panted breaths as he got locked tight inside his ass.

“Mhm, feel that knot inside you, such a good bitch. Suck me off and clench around your stud. I want you to come at least twice while he’s still inside you.”

Cas nodded around Dean and bopped his head up and down his shaft until Dean thrust up sharply and came all the way down Cas’ throat. 

After that he pulled out a little, keeping his cock still inside Cas’ mouth as he worked his abused nipples again as Cas expertly clenched around the dog’s knot inside him and came untouched.

Dean praised what a good bitch Cas had been and when Cas managed to come again before Bruce came free, he petted his head in a gesture of more praise.

“Very good, Cas. Such a clever hole you got there. Very good hole for your studs.”

He held Cas’ head against his lower stomach as he felt him panting onto his skin.

“Dean, I can’t lose this, it’s too good. I wish you knew how good this feels,” he kissed Dean’s stomach and licked small circles onto his skin.

Dean stroked over Cas’ hair as he relaxed against the foot of the bed in his back, then massaged his scalp as he calmed down and Bruce came loose.

“Babe, you know Bruce doesn’t do that to me. He’s got no problem licking me, but we’d only confuse him if we tried to let him breed me and also I don’t think I’d need it like you do.”

He looked down at Cas’ head now resting on him as he breathed open-mouthedly while Bruce started to lap himself out of his bitch’s hole.

“But you are not opposed to trying it?”

“I think all the opposition I had got lost when Bruce poked his tongue inside me and I fucking got off on it.”

Dean heard Cas chuckle and then he actually bit him into his stomach. He worried his skin between his teeth a bit and then scraped them further along on his taut body.

“Hamlet, I really do turn you into a monster, don’t I?”

“No you don’t, Ophelia. I want all of this, it’s not because of what you do. For instance now, I’d really like it if you’d stop making me hard by teasing me like this and let me fuck your doggy creamed hole.”

Dean relaxed and spread his legs a little as Cas turned around, so that his wide open hole was visible to Dean.

“Ok, sink down on my cock and then ride it, I wanna see you work your ass around me.”

Cas lowered himself until he felt Dean’s cock head breach him, who guided his dick in further, and he crossed his eyes at the slickness of a load of come he could feel around himself.

“On your feet baby, and get up.”

Cas crouched up, his ass sliding deliciously on Dean’s cock and then he started to fuck himself down onto the thick length inside him.

“God, your cock Dean.”

“Is it big enough for you, Cas?”

“Feel my stomach.”

Dean felt around on Cas’ stomach just where he knew that the outline of something long enough would be and felt himself tap against his own cockhead going into Cas from the outside.

“Awesome, I think my cock has grown.”

“How could it not when it gets such a nice workout all the time,” Cas moaned and swirled his hips around Dean.

“You’re praising yourself now, baby?” Dean chuckled and then moaned senselessly when Cas viciously clenched down at the same time as he fucked down again.

“Yes, I do believe I am that good,” now it was Cas’ turn to chuckle.

“Fuck you are. The best.”

“Then grab my ass and watch yourself fucking me while you come.”

“Oh fuck, yes.” 

Dean dug his fingers into the muscle on Cas’ butt and pulled his cheeks apart to watch himself disappear deep inside his ass. Then Cas ground down around him in figure eights and Dean just fucking lost it, his orgasm rocking his nerves with sheer force and he felt Cas actually go around him as well when his vision turned to white.

 

When Dean came to, it was to Bruce poking his cheek with his nose and quietly whining at him.

“Hey, boy. Were you worried about me?”

Big brown eyes looked at him with an expression that could only be seen as concern, so Dean scratched him behind his ears.

“It’s ok, Brucey. I’m fine. Cas was just too good for me.”

The human in question held him in a loose embrace and stroked his sweaty hair out of his face. Dean hadn’t even noticed when Cas had pulled out his cock and turned around to face him.

“You were out of it, Dean,” he voiced the common understatement.

“Yeah, I was. You’re just that awesome of a fuck.”

“Yeah, I know,” Cas grinned cockily and then helped Dean to pick himself up and brought him over to the bathroom.

He showered them both, washing Dean‘s body just like his own, and not even the sight of Cas thrusting three fingers into his ass to wash all the come out, could arouse Dean out of his satisfied trance.

He let himself be escorted into bed and was already gone into dreamland while Cas scooted close against his back, his arm coming to rest around his middle, and Bruce giving him another nudge with his nose before he cuddled himself against his stomach.

 

The next evening, they said goodbye to Balthazar who welcomed them with: “Once more unto the breach dear friends.”

Balthazar had prepared dinner for them and for once, the sex wasn’t as important as it always was inside this house.

“We wanted to thank you, Balthazar. For all you did for us. Not just for all the things we did together, but also for you helping Dean find his dream. We owe you so much.”

“Ah, Cassie. Don’t make me get all teary,” Balthazar grinned.

“No really, we wanted to thank you for all you’ve done, you really were a great teacher. In so many aspects. And we’ve thought of a little something as a farewell.”

“Oh really, and what would that be?” Balthazar tried to be snarky, but he missed his usual tone because he was clearly moved by Dean and Cas saying all these nice words to him.

“We thought you might like us to do you, you know, as a sign that we’re ready to go out into the world,” Cas said, looking at Dean who’s idea it had been.

“Yeah, we thought it would be a nice finishing touch and you’d appreciate the plot going full circle now.”

“Boys, I think that is a wonderful idea, and a great way to end our partnership. Let’s go into the playroom after dinner.”

 

“Will you look at that? My boys tonguefucking each other while they’re fucking me, what utter delight,” Balthazar moaned later when Dean and Cas felt their cocks slide into a willing hole, for the first time together, and obscenely French-kissed, because they knew how much it turned Balthazar on. 

Balthazar lay on the bed in the playroom, Dean between his open legs and Cas practically sitting on Dean and bracing himself, both fucking into Balthazar with relish while Cas turned his head back at Dean to interlace their tongues.

“Yeah, this is it,” Balthazar gasped as Dean grabbed Cas’ ass like he loved to do and guided their double thrusting. As if to complete the story fully, Balthazar came prematurely for the first time and then watched as Dean and Cas grew wilder inside his ass until both pumped out their come into the older man.

 

“Wonderful scene, boys. I am very proud of you.” He hugged them both before they left. “Don’t be strangers and let me know how your life goes after this, alright?”

They nodded and waved at him, intend on keeping up with their friend and mentor.

 

The next day, they graduated high school. Before they went on stage to get their diplomas, they snuck off and jerked each other off in a bathroom, constantly snickering just because they were in graduation caps and robes.

Then Dean listened to Cas giving the Valedictorian speech. They had raced each other for who would be it, but in the end, Cas was just a notch better than Dean who wasn’t jealous at all but very proud of him. 

When Cas had finished his speech about how life was a long journey and it was best if you started it from a place you liked because then all the other places you’d see would be just as good, Dean jumped up from his seat and clapped the loudest.

“That’s my baby up there!” he yelled and then whistled with his fingers in his mouth.

Bobby and Sam laughed and got up to applaud Cas as well, while John Winchester crossed his arms with a bitter expression. 

He had come, but he didn’t say much. The scenes of happiness as “Castiel Novak” and “Dean Winchester” received their degrees and the following family photos with the beaming, happy graduates, were too much for him.

Dean and Cas however didn’t concern themselves with John in the slightest and almost forgot about him being there when Bobby insisted on a photo with just the two of them, holding up their diploma roles and kissing.

“Dudes, that photo is so not going up on our fridge,” Sammy chuckled. “You can put it up in your room.”

“Yeah ok, Sammy,” Dean ruffled Sam’s carefully kempt hair who for once didn’t hit him immediately but only laughed with his big brother.

“What’s say I treat you to lunch now?” Bobby suggested and the three boys nodded eagerly while John quietly excused himself. 

In the end, the after-graduation dinner was much happier without John’s gloomy presence there and nobody missed him.

Sam tried to imitate Bobby who ordered a salad, while Dean and Cas dug into burgers.

Dean saw something wicked come this way when Sammy got wide eyes as soon as he chewed on the first leaf and enthusiastically continued eating.

“You’ve created a monster, Bobby,” Cas commented and Dean nodded.

“Sammy, the giant rabbit.”

Sam stuck out his tongue at them while Bobby clapped Sam’s shoulder and said: “Let the boy eat, ya idjits.”

 

They spent another week at the boys home and then said more painful goodbyes to Gus, the liberal guardian and the other boys. Little Lucas was the most moved, especially by Dean leaving but he made him repeat the best motivational phrase he had taught the boy.

“Zeppelin rules,” the boy said.

“That’s right. High five, brother.” 

And he embraced the boy for good measure, saying goodbye with: “You still got my number?”

And Lucas nodded with a smile.

“Use it,” Dean pointed at him with his index finger and got up again.

“Right, that’s it then?”

“Yeah, boys. Let’s get going. Sam wanna drive with me?”

“Yes,” Sammy darted over to Bobby’s old junker which left Dean and Cas to climb into the stuffed full Impala, which now held all their worldly possessions and one very excited dog. 

They cast one last glance at the place they had called home for a while and Dean drove them off, following suit behind Bobby’s car.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags/Warnings: domestic fluff, bestiality with a surprise guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just assume for the sake of this story that we already have marriage equality everywhere. Here's hoping.
> 
> Also, 10,000 hits on this story already, how awesome is that? I'm gonna invite myself to a bar and raise a glass to all my readers. Love y'all.

“Boys, do you wanna apply for your license today?” Bobby commented at breakfast, the next Monday.

 

They had settled nicely at Bobby’s, Dean and Cas taking up his den while Sam got a bed down in the office/library/dining room. It was a multifunctional room most of the time but for the duration of their visit, it would be Sammy’s realm.

When Dean and Cas got down in the morning to start on breakfast, one of them went out for the morning walk with Bruce while the other cooked and tried to get Sammy to stop snoring in the next room.

Cas had tried to bait him with holding pancakes under his nose, but Dean selected the more practical approach. 

He ripped the double doors to the office open, turned the radio on and just shouted: “Rise and shine, Sammy. You‘re gonna sleep all day?”

“Dude, what the hell?”

“Ah, you love the song and you know it.”

 

When Cas came back, he saw a grumpy Sam yawning so wide that Dean commented: “Ah, Sammy, close your mouth or your brain will fall out,” while he put scrambled eggs and bacon on the table.

“This is nice,” Cas smiled.

“What? My annoying brother kicking me out of bed?”

“No, my cooking skills,” Dean beamed.

Cas shook his head with a smile. “All of it,” and sat down next to Dean while Bruce looked at them with wide eyes, practically begging for some bacon.

“Dudes! No kissing before breakfast,” Sammy groaned while Dean and Cas were doing just that while Sam helped them all to scrambled eggs.

“Morning, idjits,” Bobby came in, rubbing at the back of his head and yawning almost as wide as Sam just had.

The older man took some coffee and his eyes crinkled when he saw the boys bickering after they had greeted him.

“Sammy, kissing is a necessity, morning, night and day.”

“No, Dean. Not on an empty stomach, and not already at breakfast.” Sammy threw Bruce a bit of bacon which he caught with nonchalant elegance. Afterwards he licked his snout for so long that Sammy just threw him another bit.

“Stop spoiling the dog!”

“Bite me, Dean.”

“You two,” Cas grinned and got up to give Bruce some doggy kibble. 

Bruce licked his face in thanks and then he began his own breakfast. Afterwards Cas got to Bobby who filled his second mug of coffee now, to get his own refill.

Bobby was always very sour before he had downed his first cup of the day, but now that he was on his second one, his spirits lifted a little and he beamed at Cas.

“Hey, Cas. I was wondering something.”

“Yes, Bobby?”

“I know you don’t need it, being 18 and all that, but I’ve been thinking about something.”

Cas only nodded while he topped his own cup with some milk.

“I want to adopt you, son.”

“What?” Cas let out involuntarily.

“Yeah, I figured you could need with someone you knew you could always go to,” Bobby held out his hand in Sam’s direction when he wanted to jump up to say that Cas could always come to him or Dean as well and the young boy just sat back down without even saying a word.

“Bobby, ey? Moose tamer,” Dean chuckled but then let his eyes fall on Cas and Bobby again.

“What do you say, Cas?” Bobby asked.

Cas sniffed once, then said: “I would be honoured to call himself your son, Bobby.”

“Great,” Bobby drew the boy into a hug and then motioned them both over to the table to get back to breakfast.

“Awesome, Bobby. But Cas, when you do this, are you still gonna be Cas Novak or will you go by Cas Singer?”

“In a month I’ll be Cas Winchester anyway,” was the answer and Sam grouchingly had to endure more kissing at the breakfast table while he asked Bobby: “Hey, don’t get me wrong, it’s a great idea. I think it’s cool that Cas gets an entire family like this, but I gotta ask. Why don’t you adopt us, Bobby?”

“Because being related by marriage to you idjits is close enough,” Bobby said grumpily because Sam had interrupted him between bites of scrambled eggs.

Sam laughed and threw Bruce another piece of bacon, while Dean was still busy snogging Cas and wasn’t looking, which the dog accepted with a conspiratory lifting of his flews as thanks. 

When Dean and Cas dissolved from each other to eat again, Bobby posed the question of applying for their licence today and said he was gonna come with to get everything ready to adopt Cas as well. 

Several hours later, after the usual slow workings of red tape, they exited the administration office of Sioux Falls with a stack of papers in hand, and on the way to getting onto the rest of their lives as one big, whole family.

 

About two weeks after they had applied for their licence, Dean felt Cas grew restless next to him. They had just had sex, but Cas squirmed needily still.

“Not enough yet, baby?”

“No, Dean. I’m sorry, it was very good, but I’m hungry still.”

“Shh baby, I know. Don’t apologise. Let’s take some ‘Bruce & Cas time’ tomorrow, ok? A long walk somewhere and then you can really get it.”

“Yes, let’s do that.”

“Good,” Dean kissed him which made Cas claw at Dean’s sleeping shirt into which he had slipped already, wantonly.

“Want to rub yourself in my crack until you come again? Just so you can get to sleep?”

“No, it’s ok. I’ll just jerk off again. You’re tired.” Cas pressed Dean down onto the mattress, kissing his eyelids closed: “Go to sleep.”

“ ’k,” Dean said and settled down, but before he did, he hummed: “Bruce?”

The dog peeked up at being called.

“Lick!” Dean commanded and felt the dog nose the blanket up to lick at Cas‘ cock as he stroked himself to yet another orgasm.

After Bruce licked up Cas’ come, he realised that he had been so quiet with the dog that Dean was able to go to sleep throughout the doggy lick job.

“Good boy, Bruce. See, your bitch can be quiet when he has to,” Cas whispered as Bruce curled up next to him.

 

The next day though, Cas was far from being quiet as Bruce happily pounded his ass about two miles into uncultivated area away from Bobby’s property.

“I fucking love being the bitch, watch him fuck me, Dean. Watch it, I’m gonna come.”

“I’m watching it, looks so good stretched around him, get that hole ready, he’s just ready to knot you.”

“Fuck, yeah. Good boy, Bruce. Fuck me.”

Bruce responded by rutting faster, listening to Cas’ commands as well and Cas felt his release hit the ground as soon as Bruce forced him open on his knot.

“Feeling good now?”

“Oh, so good,” Cas panted, his hands clawing the dry hot earth as he popped back onto the dog’s knot inside him, adding more friction to his already over-sensitive inner walls. 

 

When he wasn’t as lust crazed anymore, he saw a pair of blue eyes watching them from inside the nearest bush.

“Dean, we have an audience,” he nodded and as soon as he had uttered that, a Husky came at them, nuzzling Cas’ face in a familiar gesture.

“Hang on, is this ‘the’ Husky?” Dean asked, having seen the video of how this dog had bred Cas as well.

“I think so. Isn‘t that right, boy? It‘s you, isn‘t it?”

The Husky looked at him with the same intelligent expression as before.

“Holy crap, it’s as if he was the dog version of you, Cas,” Dean observed. “He’s got this whole intense stare thing going and it’s as if he can really understand us.”

The Husky turned to Dean now, tapped over while Bruce and Cas watched them still tightly interlocked. The Husky looked up at Dean, and then distinctly nudged at Dean’s crotch.

“Shit,” Dean mouthed as the dog trailed around him and he felt him sniff his backside. If he hadn’t been used to Bruce doing this when he wanted to rim him, it would have completely creeped him out, but now it made him raging hard.

“Dean?” Cas asked, and Dean saw that Cas was hard again as well.

“Yeah, I think I-” Dean shoved his hand into his trousers and started stroking his cock underneath his clothes.

“Fuck, this is so hot, Dean. You being so horny that you don’t even take off your pants. Come here, let me suck you.”

Dean had only enough time to free his cock from it’s confines as he hastily got on his hands and knees to thrust into Cas’ mouth just like a dog would before he heard Cas swallow his come with sloppy noises.

“Fucking hell,” he groaned as Bruce looked at him and licked at his face, now that they were both bracing themselves on Cas’ back.

Afterwards, Bruce turned himself and Cas ass to ass, while Dean braced himself over Cas’ back, who still suckled at his spent cock. He panted onto Cas’ naked skin and felt probing fingers free his ass completely now.

“Yeah, baby. Fingering me so good,” Dean moaned when Cas did just that and then he felt a tongue at his backside. He looked back and saw the Husky licking into him while Cas scissored him.

Afterwards, he didn’t really make much sense anymore, just kept kissing and lightly biting at Cas’ back while the Husky rimmed him and Cas probed at his prostate at the same time.

“Cas, mouth,” he gasped out when he felt the next orgasm imminent and sighed happily when Cas’ sloppy mouth found his cockhead again to suck another batch of come out of him.

Dean came with loud shouts as Bruce’s knot finally came free of Cas’ hole and he proceeded to lick his own cock, always looking at the human/dog sandwich in front of him when Dean bit out another cry.

After Dean had finished coming, the Husky pulled his tongue out and Dean clambered up from his stance over Cas.

“Did I squash you?” he asked when Cas looked up at him with hooded eyes and very swollen lips from two blowjobs in a row.

“A bit,” he admitted, “but it was wonderful. He took his now heavy and needy cock in hand to jerk off once more.

Then the Husky was back. He smelled Dean’s ass, really sticking his snout into his crack. Then he came to a decision and looked at Dean, licking his snout and tilting his head with a grin that definitely said: “Later, bro.” He trailed over to Bruce and sniffed him as well, pressing a doggy kiss to the others’ snout.

“Dude, I think our dog is gay when it comes to his own species.”

“Must be our good training,” Cas moaned. He had abandoned his cock for now because he was fascinated by what the dog was doing.

After the Husky had groomed Bruce enough, he came over to Cas’ backside, sniffing his hole. Then he looked at Dean.

“Is it just me or is he asking to fuck you?”

“Yes, he seems to do that,” Cas said eagerly and from how he cantered his hips, it was only too evident that he wanted the dog as well, so Dean nodded at the dog.

“Take him.”

The dog barked at him and then he barked at Bruce, who turned his ears and barked happily as well. Only then, the Husky got on Cas’ backside and let his cock seek out his asshole.

“He’s a real gentleman, this dog,” Dean admired as the Husky hit home and started to ride Cas.

“He is, and he’s also an awesome fucker, he hits my prostate all the time. He’s already starting it again. Fuck, good boy,” Cas groaned and got ready to come again.

The Husky looked happy with the praise as far as dog expressions went and fucked Cas hard and fast until his knot swelled.

 

Before he popped free again, Cas had come all of three more times, because even when he was swollen up, the husky massaged his inner walls with his knot further, just like he had done before.

When he came loose, he gave Cas, who lay limply and completely fucked out in Dean’s arms, another kiss. He also kissed Dean, with an expression that said: “Next time we’ll see each other, you’ll get properly fucked as well,” before he gave a farewell bark to them all and disappeared in the same bush he had watched them out of before.

“Did that really just happen?” Dean asked with his mouth on Cas’ temple.

“Yes, it did,” he breathed in Dean’s scent for a long while, coming to his senses again before he asked him: “So, I take it you want him?”

“Yeah, I do. So help me, I fucking do.”

 

When they came back to Bobby’s garage, neither Sam nor Bobby commented on their long absence or their dishevelled appearance, they only reacted when Dean asked Bobby: “Hey, do you happen to know if Luce Lanahan lives around here somewhere? We saw one of his dogs on our walk.”

“The dog breeder? Yeah, he and his wife Lilith live on the other side of town. Why do you ask, son?”

“Oh nothing, but there might be a job for us, don’t you think?”

“But Dean, you’re already working. The lot of you.” 

Cas had started shifts at the local diner and when Dean had been in the joint for the first time he had insisted that he’d steal a waitress dress, so that he could fuck him wearing it. 

Dean was working at fixing up cars for Bobby who had also put in a good word for Dean at his favourite bar. He did some heavy lifting there, and came back after and before hours to help with the clean up. 

Sammy had made good on his promise too, he took whatever yard work people would give him and tutored younger children who hadn’t been very good in the past year of school. 

Bobby watched them now with a shrewd expression: “You boys wanna tell me what’s going on? Do you need more money?”

“Yeah, we kinda do. Living in New York will be crazy expensive and we need to get all the funds we can get.”

Bobby nodded, “I understand. But don’t work so hard all of you, you’ll not do me any good if you get yourself to the hospital form exhaustion. Would it help you, if I upped your funds with whatever I can get you?”

“Bobby, thanks but you really don’t need to. We’re good so far,” Dean said and Cas and Sam nodded.

“Don’t talk nonsense, boy. I’m gonna give you whatever I can. When you start school again, you have to be able to focus on that, not work three jobs all the time just to get by.”

“I don’t know what to say, Bobby. Thanks,” he uttered heartfelt.

“No need to thank me, son. What good is money to me if I don’t help out my boys with it?”

He didn’t expect a reply, but just went to replace the fan belt of the car he was working on with more enthusiasm than he had shown for his work in a long time.

 

When he was under the shower with Cas a few minutes later, Dean said to him: “It feels like we’re exploiting Bobby with this.”

“No, Dean. He offered. That’s not exploiting, that’s accepting a gift from someone who cares about us. Besides,” Cas lathered Dean’s hair up and massaged the shampoo in, so Dean practically turned to putty in his hands. “It will give him something to focus on, something that makes him find a little bit of happiness because he can help us. So, it’s a good thing, wouldn’t you say?”

“Babe, if you keep rubbing my head like this, I’ll agree to anything you say. Let me think about it when you’re not making me crazy, ok?”

“Will that still be during this century or rather not?” Cas sassed him.

“Yeah, rather not,” Dean agreed and pressed himself closer to Cas to allow him better access to his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone got a good name for the Husky?


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags/Warnings: Cross-dressing Cas, OMDs/Cas, OMD/Dean, bestiality

“So, how about guests?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know. We don’t know that many people, and it’s really short notice.”

“So just you, me, Sammy, Bobby, Benny and John?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Kinda pathetic though.”

“Don’t fret, Dean. When we have our ten year anniversary we will have a great party with lots of friends and an even bigger family.”

“You’re already planning our anniversaries?”

“Obviously.”

Dean chuckled and felt much better now, so good in fact that he announced: “Hey, by the way. You fucked 50% of our guests, you know that?” 

“Yeah, but you fucked 25% and Benny is the only one who is not biologically related to you or been around so long that they’re already family. So who‘s quote is worse here?”

Dean chuckled: “Yeah, granted.”

 

Later when Sam and Bobby were present too, Dean went on: “By the way, rings? We can‘t afford anything fancy, but I‘d like to have something I can put on your finger.”

“I have my parents’ wedding rings. My father’s would fit you.”

“Great, then I only have to- … Bobby?” The older man had slipped his own wedding ring off his finger and handed it to Dean who accepted it with a shocked expression.

“It’s time,” Bobby said simply. “Besides, you kids need it. And this way, it stays in the family.”

“Are you sure?”

“Just take it, ya idjit. I wouldn‘t give it to you if I wasn‘t damn sure about this.”

Not only Dean sniffed now and had to wipe his eyes. “This is good,” he said in a throaty voice. “We may not have a big spread or a lot of guests, but this way it means so much more.”

He ran over to embrace Bobby, Cas following and Sammy joining in for good measure.

“You’re all a bunch of sobs,” Bobby grumbled, but at the same time didn’t lift a finger to end the hug.

After a minute though, he groused again: “Ok, let’s get out of this room and back to work before we all grow lady parts,” he clapped their backs and took Dean with him into the garage to work on the cars.

 

Benny and John would come by a week before they received their license which was also the exact date they had set for their wedding. But they still had stuff to organise before the big day. They went into a second hand shop in town and there they saw that someone had commissioned a whole set of wedding clothes.

“Dude, wanna try on the dress?” Dean laughed, but Cas didn’t even crack a smile and nodded earnestly.

“Really?” the shop assistant asked him.

“Yes, please.”

Dean waited with baited breath until the shop assistant had helped Cas into the wedding dress.

When he came out, Dean could clearly see that the dress wasn’t cut for him and the chest area stood off of Cas obscenely, but Dean felt something within him. He was aroused as fuck by Cas blushing like a virgin bride, but also his heart swelled seeing Cas in something that had been designed for the whole purpose of celebrating the union of two people.

The shop assistant turned Cas around, who admired himself in the dress but in the end shook his head at her when she offered to adjust it for his size.

“No thank you, I think Dean and I will take the suits of the groom and presumably the best man. If you could adjust them, please?”

“Yes, of course,” she nodded and bustled off to get the suits while Dean helped Cas out of the dress.

“Fuck baby, you look so goddamn gorgeous.” He kissed him ravenously and whispered into his ear: “My balls are so blue right now.”

“Later, Dean. We’re in the middle of a fitting.”

“Ok, but then for hours. Just you and me.”

“Absolutely,” Cas breathed on his mouth and walked out of the dressing room just in his boxers to hand the shop assistant the dress and receive their suits.

Half an hour later, they had paid much less than they had thought, because the shop assistant just waved them off when they asked how much extra the adjustment would cost.

“Anything for Bobby’s boys, I‘ll drive them by when they‘re finished,” she had nodded.

 

“Dude, should we set him up with her?” Dean asked once they were outside.

“Maybe, let’s see how he reacts when she comes over.”

“Yes,” Cas shoved his palm into Dean’s and they walked down the main street. 

“Hey, babe. Since we’re already here… wanna go by Luce’s place now?”

“Yes!” Cas nodded enthusiastically.

A few minutes later, they rung the door bell of Lucifer’s place and reacted in shock when they saw a familiar face open the door.

“Dr. Daun?”

“Mr. Winchester, Mr. Novak?” Cas’ former therapist was totally shocked at seeing them here.

“Yes hello,” Cas tried to stay nonchalant. “We thought this was Luce Lanahan’s residence?”

“It is,” Abby Daun nodded as a blonde, wide lipped woman came up behind her.

“Mommy, what’s going on? Who are these boys?”

“They’re here because they want to meet Daddy, love. Can you get him for me?”

“Yes, Mommy,” The woman, they assumed to be Lilith, darted off like a little girl, but the effect was different when a grown woman did this.

“So, I take it that that was your wife?”

“Yes, she is.”

“We heard that she is married to Luce,” Cas frowned.

“She is,” Abby nodded and when they didn’t seem to get it, she continued: “We’re Mormons and we consider ourselves married between the three of us, even though technically we‘re Lucifer‘s wives.”

“Ah, that explains it.”

“Yes,” the therapist smiled at them with a grin that could only be called predatory, as Lilith darted back with Lucifer behind her.

“Here, Mommy. I brought Daddy. Am I a good girl for you?”

“Very good, darling.” 

“Can we play with my toys then, Mommy? I like it when you and Daddy play with me,” Lilith said and when Abby nodded, they ran off into another room while Lucifer remained with Dean and Cas.

“I apologise,” he said in his calm manner. “Lilith decided today is an infantilism day. What can I do for you, boys?”

“Oh, we were just wondering if you had a job for us anytime soon,” Cas said with his best sly smile, so that Lucifer understood him.

“You want to breed the dogs? And I‘m assuming your friend here is an interested newbie?”

“Yes,” Cas nodded.

“Yeah, should be fine. I have a few to breed here, and I wanted to do that in two days, do you have time then?” Lucifer knew that it was a Sunday, so there was a good chance that Dean and Cas had time.

“Yeah, I only have to work a couple of hours in the evening,” Dean announced. “Otherwise we’re free.”

“Good, that means I don’t have to do it myself. You can get here in the morning and me and the wives will leave you to it.”

They heard a thud against a wall from the room into which Abby and Lilith had disappeared and Lucifer’s head turned to the source of the noise.

“Mommy, oh Mommy!” Lilith’s shout was muffled but distinct.

“If you’ll excuse me now,” Lucifer nodded, opened the front door for them and already set himself in motion for the bedroom when the door fell shut behind them.

“Dude,” Dean said empathetically, at a loss for other words.

Cas only answered with a shrug: “Their business what they do behind closed doors.”

They drove back home and Dean felt a pang of excitement in the pit of his stomach for the next two days whenever he thought about what they were gonna do.

On Sunday morning, Dean woke up uncontrollably excited and Cas next to him grinned: “No second thoughts, no pulling out?”

“No absolutely not.”

“Good, then let’s get ready.”

 

By the time they reached Lucifer’s, they both wore their plugs again and Dean was already hard at the thought of what was gonna happen when they were inside the house.

Lucifer greeted them, while his wives already got into the car. He told them that he had a camera set out for them if they wanted it and that they should be ready for all the three dogs with which Cas had fucked been ready for them. For their real job, to breed some of the others, he had laid out a list.

They nodded and he said to Cas: “Oh and you have to make sure that Jacques de D’arcy is the first one. The Husky,” he nodded when Cas didn’t understand him at first. 

“Ah, I understand,” Cas nodded, because Dean wanted to get knotted by the Husky anyway. “Don’t worry, we will pay special attention to him.”

Luce nodded and waved them goodbye. Afterwards they went out to the kennels, deciding that they should do their work first.

Dean’s hands got sweaty when they reached the bigger dogs, the Husky recognising them immediately and waggling his tail, knowing why Dean was here.

“Ok, let’s do this,” Dean knelt down and the dog came over to lick him hello. “Hey, Jacques, good boy. Did you know that James is the English version of your name?”

The dog watched him as if he was saying: “Obviously!”

“Right, Jimmy. Wanna breed?”

The dog only put his snout against Dean’s face and followed him around to where Cas was with the wolfhounds.

“Hey, I think we’re ready.”

Cas nodded and the wolfhounds followed him to the kitchen, where they laid out towels on the floor.

“Are we gonna film this?” Dean asked.

“Yes, please. I need the visual of this forever.”

Dean chuckled nervously and set up the camera: “This ain’t gonna be as good as the movie that Luce shot, can’t get up to switch the camera position and the lighting doesn’t-”

“Baby, could you just get ready now?”

“Did you just call me ‘baby’, baby?”

“Yes, I did,” Cas moaned and was already down to his boxers, the wolfhounds jumping up and down, wanting him to present already.

“Are you wide enough?” Dean asked, a little scared when he saw the enthusiastic animals.

“Yes, it’s fine,” Cas fumbled the plug out now, but just for good measure, rotated it in a wide circle to get his ass open a little wider.

“They’re gonna jump me once I’m down, so you and-”

“-Jimmy”

“Jimmy,” Cas nodded, “have all the time to yourself.” He turned to the dog: “Isn’t that right, boy? You’re gonna do Dean good, fuck him deep?”

The dog let his head fall down in something that had to be a nod, so Cas happily got down onto his knees now, the wolfhounds already jumping him on both ends when he was still adjusting and as soon as they had found aim, they rutted into Cas’ openings like mad.

Dean looked at the Husky, who seemed to roll his eyes at what was happening to Cas, he wouldn‘t behave in such a way.

“Just you and me now, Jimmy.”

He got on his knees too, ass up in the air and heard Cas satisfied gurgle as one dog fucked his mouth and the other pounded his ass.

Jimmy looked into Dean’s eyes first, gave him another doggy kiss before he tapped around, darting his tongue into Dean for a while. All his nervousness about this went away as the dog rimmed him again.

“Good boy, Jimmy. Fuck me,” he groaned just at the same time that the wolfhound inside Cas’ mouth came and pulled his inflated knot out of his mouth, so now his line of sight was clear to see Jimmy sink his cock into Dean on the first try.

Dean’s eyes involuntarily crossed as Jimmy started to ride him with delicious friction.

“Fuck, that’s it,” he heard himself say as the dog hit his prostate with every hurried thrust inside.

He was raging hard as Jimmy fucked his cock inside his slick channel, but unlike Cas, Dean hadn’t yet managed to learn how to come untouched. 

He keened, the sensations in his ass making him crazy with lust and tried to reach back to stroke himself, but his face only bowed towards the ground and he didn’t really manage to hold himself up.

“Fuck Dean, wait,” Cas said as the wolfhound inside his ass popped and turned them ass to ass. 

Cas crept forward, hissing when the dog needed time to follow him. In the end though, he braced himself under Dean, who now lay on his back again and with Cas holding him up like this he could finally grip his cock and stroke himself to orgasm while Jimmy nailed his prostate at all times.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck!” he yelled and felt Jimmy’s come leak into him as his knot lodged itself snugly inside.

He lay on Cas’ back, panting from his intense orgasm and both of them came once more while the dogs were still tugged away deeply inside them. 

Dean felt Jimmy massage him and practically milking his prostate while Cas’ hot breath reached his hard cock and he just had to jerk off onto his face underneath him.

His come was still all over Cas’ face when he got up once both dogs had come loose and he looked like all his dreams had just come true.

The wolfhounds left, just like they had the last time they had done Cas, but Jimmy was still there while Dean and Cas got up and washed themselves. He stuck around even when they were finished and looked at Dean with a stupid grin.

“Yeah, boy. You’ve done good,” Dean sat down and rubbed the fur on his neck. “Such a good boy.”

They worked at breeding the dogs until Lucifer and his wives came from their day trip and paid them for their work. Jimmy had followed them around the entire rest of the day and had barked at Dean until he bent down an let the dog kiss him again a few times.

“He likes you very much, I think,” Lucifer observed when he saw the way the dog behaved.

“Yeah, I like him too,” Dean nodded and scratched the Husky’s neck fur again just the way he liked it.

“Do you wanna take him?” Lucifer asked.

“What? No, we’ve already got a dog and it’s not as if we’ll have unlimited space. We’re moving away to college soon, in New York,” he informed Lucifer.

“Yeah, but if you would go to dog shows with him you could afford a bigger place. He’s won countless prices already. And he’s got a very good bloodline, people pay much if you let him breed. Other dogs,” Lucifer added in an afterthought.

Dean looked at Cas, thinking that they may finally have found the solution for her money problem.

“Would you really do that?” he asked Lucifer.

“Yeah, but I need a bit of preparation time for this. I could line up some breeders to get you known to them.”

“How much would you get for one service?”

“A couple of grand,” Lucifer shrugged dismissive and Dean looked at Cas, both with figurative dollar bill in their eyes. Then Dean looked down to Jimmy, who licked his left paw and smoothed it over his head, clearly saying: “Yeah, I’m just that good.”

“What do you say, Jimmy? Wanna come with us?” 

He barked in agreement, but looked up at Lucifer for approval in the next second.

“I’m getting him to you when you’ve set up your tents in the city. By then, I will have found enough people to get you started.” Lucifer scratched the dog, who suddenly stood up and put his paws on Dean’s stomach, his snout poking up to kiss him again, which Dean graciously let him do. 

Afterwards, he did the same to Cas before he ran off to the kennel he was soon to leave. Lucifer and them exchanged numbers and then they went back to Bobby’s, not able to believe their luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself. They need Jimmy in their life so badly. I love him just as much as Bruce.
> 
> Side note: I uploaded a John/Cas story as requested by some, so if the pairing spikes your interest, have a look. ^^


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags/Warnings: Attempted sexual assault, mentions of relapse, John being an ass, Cas/Dean scene

“So, it looks like we’re getting another dog,” Cas announced to the assembled people in the kitchen.

“Good on you, brother,” Benny said. He had come here a few hours ago and they had caught up for a long while, until Bobby grumbled that they were worse than gossip girls. 

“That might really be the solution for us,” Dean nodded while Sam presumably had reached the seventh heaven now and was definitely planning to make the new dog completely his, just like he had tried with Bruce. Dean didn’t really count on him succeeding with Jimmy either, not since the dog was that much into him, which Sammy obviously would never know about. 

They talked about what happened during the year that they had hardly seen Benny who had more stories from his cooking classes that made them all throw themselves onto the table from laughter. 

 

Hours later, when they all lounged around until Dean set up a movie for them, Benny asked: “Hey, when’s your father getting here?”

Dean shrugged. “Can’t be long, maybe tomorrow.”

“Do you even have enough space for us all?” Benny asked Bobby while he hugged Sammy close, otherwise they wouldn’t all fit on the sofa.

“Won’t be a problem. I can clear some space in the back of the garage for John.”

“No, that’s no good. I’ll take that, so he can be here with you, he‘s family,” Benny looked at them with a friendly expression and nobody dared tell him that he was more family than John ever was. He was intend on it though, so they just agreed.

After that, they all huddled together on the sofa, Sammy sprawled his legs over Benny while he hugged him, Cas sat between Dean’s legs while he carded his fingers over Cas’ back and Bobby put his feet up, sitting next to them while he nursed a beer and nodded off now and then while Chuck Norris kicked some ass on screen.

Suddenly, Bobby startled awake when all of them could hear a ring at the doorbell.

“Little brother, you’re the youngest, you go,” Benny said to Sammy, who refused with a violent shake of his head.

“I’ll go, ya idjits,” Bobby clambered up while Dean whispered so only Cas could hear him: “You ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Cas whispered back. “You?”  
Dean only shrugged against his back.

A minute later, Bobby came back in with John, saying: “I just assume you know everyone already?” as he took his seat again.

John stood in front of the family on the sofa with a stern frown on his face as he took a seat apart from them on Bobby’s favourite chair.

“Is there anything to drink in the joint?” he groused and throughout the evening, he downed drink after drink, not really speaking to anyone.

 

“Seems like he full on relapsed, doesn’t it?” Cas said, a while after he had stilled inside of Dean, who just needed him to top him tonight.

“Yeah, it does,” Dean panted, pressing kisses to Cas’ shoulders while he was still feeling Cas’ cock in him and stared at him from underneath while Cas let his fingers trail down his face. “I don’t really care about that, though.”

He smacked his dry lips, darting his tongue out. Cas smiled down on him, thumbing his lips with a smile. “I’ll get us something to drink, ok?”

“Yeah, baby. Hurry back though,” and with regret Dean felt Cas pull out and climb off him.

Cas pulled on the nearest underwear he found and smelled the t-shirts that lay around. Dean saw him sigh when Cas found his and pulled it over his head.

“It smells just like you,” Cas sighed. “Though I have to say, your skin still smells better. When I get back, I’ll tell you which parts of you smell best,” he promised.

“Way to make sure I stay awake, baby.”

Cas grinned and pulled the door almost close when he tapped down the stairs in the darkness to not wake anyone, and got into the kitchen to fill a big mug with water.

He stood at the kitchen sink when he heard steps behind him. 

“Couldn’t take not being close to me, love?”

“Since when do you call me love?” 

Cas flinched when he recognised the drunken slur behind him.

“John?” 

The last Cas remembered, John had been passed out in Bobby’s armchair, but his metabolism must have woken him up too early with all the alcohol still coursing through his veins.

“Yeah, it’s me,” John came up behind Cas faster than he could react, his military training made him almost impossible to hear, even in an intoxicated state like this. He pressed Cas against the counter, his crotch grinding against his ass.

“Pull your pants down, slut. I want to bury my cock inside you.”

“Are you sure you could even get it up with all the alcohol in your veins?” Cas said with disdain.

“Don’t worry about that, I can get it up at all times,” he tried to fumble at Cas’ boxers, but Cas pinched him very hard at his wrists.

“Ouch, what the fuck?” John slurred loudly. “Don’t pretend you don’t want this. You let everyone inside,” and John lifted Cas with force to slam him against the counter again, pressing him down.

“Get off me,” Cas kicked behind himself and heard a pained huff when he hit John in the crotch. “I don’t fucking want you.”

“You piece of shit,” John held his cock with both hands, completely doubled over. “I’ll show you who’s boss, you worthless piece of ass. You’re not taking my family from me.”

“You’ve managed to do that all by yourself,” Cas heard Dean’s voice from the door. “Why are you even here, John? Just to molest my fiancé?”

“It’s not as if I haven’t done that before!” John shouted.

“True,” Dean said in an ice cold voice. “But those times, he’s wanted it. If you lay a hand on him again, you will not live to tell the tale.”

“Who’s gonna stop me? You?”

Dean produced Bobby’s shotgun from behind the kitchen entrance and loaded it: “Yes, I will.”

John roared out a mean laugh. “You’re not gonna shoot me, boy.”

Dean just waited until John had finished laughing, standing there rigidly and not betting an eyelash until his father focused again.

“Wanna bet?” he said, his eyebrows raising and a dangerous smile playing on his lips. “I suggest you leave now and get yourself some help. If you’re still here in a minute, you’ll have to pick shreds out of your belly.”

John seemed to sober up now as Dean said: “Get your stuff and get gone. I don‘t care if you crash into a tree while driving. Just go away.”

Dean remained standing until he heard the door slam shut behind John and only then did he walk over to Cas, who looked at him a little unsurely, clearly seeing how angry and upset Dean was. But he only pressed Cas close to him with the words: “Did he hurt you?”

“No, he didn’t. I kicked him off before he could.”

“I swear if he had, I would go after him and still blow him up. When I heard him get loud here, I was so fucking scared for you…”

“It’s ok, let’s forget him,” Cas pressed the water glass into Dean’s hand who downed it in small sips.

“Let’s go upstairs, ok?” Cas whispered at him and Dean only nodded, gritting his teeth so that his jaw muscles twitched.

When they climbed back into bed, Dean pulled Cas close to him and pressed his mouth to his.

“I need you,” he moaned and pulled Cas between his legs again. 

Cas let his hands trails upwards on the inner sides of Dean’s thighs, as he heard him moan: “Please, Cas. Love me again.”

Cas breathed out a long “ahhhh” as he felt Dean stroke his cock to hardness, before he dipped it into his ass again.

“Fuck me, Cas. Make me forget everything but you,” Dean looked up at Cas with an expression that melted Cas’ heart as he picked up a languid rhythm inside of him again.

He pressed his nose to the spot between Dean’s neck and shoulder and breathed deeply: “This is a spot I love to smell.”

“Tell me about the others,” Dean groaned as he moved along with Cas’ thrusts.

“The spot just underneath your bellybutton. It smells like the rest of your skin, but it’s already starting to smell like your sex smells. And the point where your thighs join your ass is one of my favourites to smell when you‘ve just come. Delicious sweat and musk.”

“God Cas,” Dean moaned and put his thighs over Cas’ hips to get him deeper inside, stroking himself and getting closer and closer.

Cas wasn’t far from coming either as he ended with: “But the smell of your cock is the sexiest for me, Dean. I could spend my entire life with my face buried in between your thighs and just take in your smell, tasting you whenever I can.”

“Fuck,” Dean bit out and crashed their mouths together, moaning his orgasm into Cas’ mouth and then press out satisfied gasps when he felt Cas shoot inside him.

“Marry me, Cas. Be mine forever.”

“Soon, Dean. You’ll have me forever,” Cas groaned and kissed him almost chastely before he wanted to roll off of Dean to give him space.

“Don’t go, Cas,” Dean clung to him like his life depended on it.

“Not ever, Dean,” Cas moved around with him to let them come to rest flush next to each other.

“Hold me,” Dean sighed and closed his eyes. 

Cas waited while Dean went to sleep. For a short while now, Dean had been able to fall asleep while Cas was still awake, but he would never get tired of the ultimate trust Dean showed him this way. 

Only when Dean breathed evenly and clung tight to Cas even in his sleep, he closed his own eyes, feeling safe in the knowledge that Dean would do everything for him and would never allow him to get hurt.

 

“But I don’t understand, why is John not here anymore?” Sam said when they were all sitting the breakfast table the next morning.

“I told you. We had a fight, and then he left. If you wouldn’t sleep so deeply you would have heard him.”

“But what did he do that was so inexcusable?”

Dean looked at Cas, who answered Sam: “He tried to force himself on me.”

Bobby, Benny and Sam looked dumbstruck with the news.

“Did he hurt you?” Bobby asked.

“No, I got him off before anything happened and Dean wanted to shoot him,” Cas chuckled a bit.

“I would have done the same,” Bobby nodded. “Hell, I have done that.”

Silence fell for a couple of minutes, until Benny asked them: “So did I tell you about the time I had to make tomato soup and it exploded all over the kitchen?”

“No, you didn’t,” they laughed and forgot last night while he told his story.

 

“Hey, Dean?” Cas asked one day before the wedding. “I have something I wanna do. I want us to sleep apart tonight and not see each other until tomorrow.”

“What? Cas, no.”

“This is one tradition that I want to follow, Dean. That way, it will be a special moment when we meet in front of the altar.”

“But, baby. We don’t even have an altar, just the arch that Bobby built.”

“Please, Dean. Let’s do this.”

“You really want this, huh?”

Cas nodded and gave Dean a kiss before he got up.

“I’ll sleep in the garage, if it gets too hard you’ll know where to find me.”

Bruce had listened to their conversation with a happy waggle of his tail but he barked confused when Cas got up and Dean stayed in bed, not knowing where to go. 

He whined when Cas opened the bedroom door and his head went between them.

“Go, Bruce. Go with Cas,” Dean said and Bruce obeyed, following Cas out of the room.

Dean sighed and turned around in bed again. The hours until they were married seemed too long to him now.

When he was sure that Cas was gone, he climbed down the stairs to wake Sammy up with less efforts needed than usually.

“Morning, Sammy. Get up,” and Sam only moved around like a cat before he got up to watch Dean write a note.

“Hey, can you get that to Cas in the evening?” he held the folded note out to Sammy who grinned at him with a sly smile before he adjusted his facial expression to something that probably was supposed to be deadpan.

“Yeah, ‘course.”

 

The rest of the day, Dean tried to distract himself with so much work and preparations that he fell into the empty bed totally exhausted and only when he shifted, did he hear crumbled paper underneath him.

He unfolded a note that read: “I promised you that you wouldn’t have to go to sleep without me ever again, so this is my way to tell you that I am here even though you can’t see me right now. See you tomorrow. All the love, Cas.”

Dean laughed loudly at that note, because now he understood Sammy’s strange faces and why he had had no trouble waking him up. Cas the sly bastard had made Sammy promise to deliver this note earlier, only to receive a similar one from Dean himself probably right about now.

“What a pair we make,” Dean grinned and fell asleep as a single for the last time.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags/Warnings: *ding dong* Wedding bells are ringing. ;)

Dean woke up on his wedding day and Bobby decidedly chased him away when he wanted to help with the set up. Dean expected that he did the same with Cas, so now he meandered around until the it was time to put on his suit and tie to take Cas to be his forever.

He drove into town, walking down main street and came across Lucifer and Jimmy who were walking in the opposite direction.

“Hello,” Luce greeted him and Jimmy immediately put his paws up and held up his snout in a happy grin when he saw Dean.

“Hey, buddy. You miss me?” Dean said and scratched the Husky’s head. 

Jimmy woofed at him and stuck his snout in Dean’s ear which tickled a bit.

“And what are you planning to do this fine day?” Luce asked him.

“Cas and I are getting married later today and I’m just passing the time until then.”

“How curious,” Lucifer said with a smile frown. “I suppose it was always evident that that was were you and Castiel were going. He’s really very much in love in you,” Lucifer nodded. “I hope you don’t mind that I fucked him,” he frowned again.

“No, I don’t. I saw the video and he sure seemed to enjoy it.”

Luce nodded: “He did. Well, if you ever want to go that way, you just say the word. Or if that cute little brother of yours wants to. I’d love to make the boy my bitch. In every sense of the word.”

Dean shook his head violently before Lucifer even finished speaking: “No, Sammy doesn’t do that. He has no idea about all of this and I intend to keep it that way.”

“And what will you do if your little brother wants me inside him?” Luce said, his head tilted to the side.

“That would be his decision then,” Dean said, gritting his teeth against the prospect. “But he’s way too young to think about something like that. Listen here buddy, you’re a cool guy and I’ll be eternally grateful that you gave Cas what he wanted and that you’re helping us, but if you defile my brother, I’ll put a bullet in your brain.”

“Understood,” Lucifer nodded seriously and looked down at Jimmy.

“Tell you what? Consider Jimmy your wedding present. Can you take him with you right now?”

“Yes,” Dean said, a bit confused at the sudden change of topic. “Does he need special feeding or something?”

“He can eat any dog food,” Luce shrugged. “I’ll bring the papers and list of names around in a few days, when you and Castiel are able to leave the bed again. Trust me as a man who married twice? You‘re gonna be busy.” 

Dean chuckled, ready to forgive Lucifer his interest in his little brother now. “I sure hope so. Speaking of,” he checked his watch, “should get back before Cas thinks I jilted him. See you around, Luce.”

“You bet,” Lucifer said with a friendly nod.

“C’mon, Jimmy. Let’s go,” Dean clapped his thigh and Jimmy tapped over to him, putting his paw up in Lucifer’s palm as a farewell and when they had reached the Impala, he sat by the shotgun side, tilting his head as if he was asking: “Well, what are you waiting for? Are you gonna open my door or what?”

Dean chuckled at him, opened his door and the dog hopped in, sitting down orderly and with a stiff back. He didn’t give up his pose until they reached Bobby’s house when he followed in Dean’s wake until they saw Bobby coming out of the house after he had heard the car.

“Don’t go in through the kitchen, idjit. Up the stairs at the front and get dressed.”

“Bobby, chill. It’s only us, don’t make such a big deal of it.”

“It’s a huge freakin’ deal, boy. Now get dressed. The ring box is on the bed.”

“Thanks, Bobby.”

Dean turned around and got a bit concerned when he couldn’t see Jimmy anymore, his head already full with this ’getting married’ business.

“Hey, did you see my dog?”

“Bruce? He’s in the kitchen with Cas.”

“No, I got Jimmy today. As a wedding gift from Lucifer.”

“I can’t be bothered to look for your idjit dog now,” Bobby groused and stomped off.

“Ok then,” Dean smiled. This was wonderful, Bobby being his usual grumpy self and not pretending or putting on a show just for the day.

Dean got up into the den and put on his suit. The shop assistant, Ellie, really had done good job at adjusting it even though Cas’ and his hope that Bobby would be interested in her didn’t really come true.

Dean looked at himself in the mirror, decided that his father’s opinion about ’monkey suits’ was complete crap and that he looked kinda cool in it.

The turned around to the bed and didn’t see a ring box sitting there. He creased his brow, but didn’t have more time to search because Benny knocked at the door to escort him down.

“You scrub up well, brother,” he beamed.

“Not so bad yourself,” Dean complimented, his palms a little sweaty because the moment was almost here now.

“You should see Cas,” Benny said and held out his arm for Dean to lace his own arm through it.

“You nervous?”

“Yeah a bit, because I can’t find the ring box.”

“It’s ok, brother. It’ll turn up,” Benny said with a happy smile.

Dean felt calm wash through him and then they walked down the stairs, Benny escorting him to the lawn where Bobby awaited him under the arch he had built.

“Bobby, where is the registrar?”

“That’s me, son. I’m gonna get you two married.”

Dean felt tears rising in his eyes when he realised that Bobby must have applied for a license to get his boys married, without telling anyone.

His tears remained in his eyes when he saw Cas come towards him, escorted by Sammy. 

It didn’t matter that he had seen the suit on Cas already, it felt like he was seeing him for the first time and going by Cas’ happy smile, he didn’t feel much differently when Sam laid his hand into Dean’s and took a stand behind his shoulder.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas smiled and Dean felt himself involuntarily moving closer to kiss him until Bobby slapped him with the book of vows he was holding.

“Not yet, idjit.”

“Ouch, Bobby. What the hell?”

Cas only chuckled and stared at Dean with a teary expression when Bobby started their ceremony.

He kept the speech pretty standard, nothing too frilly, but meaningful through the fact that countless marriages had been begun with just these words.

“Now face each other and speak your vows while you exchange your rings.”

Dean and Cas looked around confusedly for a while, as well as Bobby and Sam, but then they heard a quiet laugh behind them and a whistle as Benny gave some sort of sign.

Bruce and Jimmy walked towards them, each carrying a ring box in their snouts. Jimmy stopped by Dean, and encouraged him to take the box, which was just a tiny bit wet from dog drool.

Bruce sat next to Cas now, happily waggling his tail until Jimmy barked at him and poked him with his snout until Bruce remembered to give Cas his box.

Everyone had tears in their eyes now, when Benny told them: “That Husky just came up to me with the box in his mouth and it was almost as if he told me what he planned to do.”

“Right,” Bobby cleared his throat. “Let’s get on with it then. Cas, repeat after me.”

Cas said his wedding vow and slipped his father’s ring onto Dean’s finger. Then Dean repeated the same vow and slipped Bobby’s old ring onto Cas’ finger, which made the rings theirs now.

“I now proclaim you to be husband and husband. You may kiss.”

“Finally,” Dean groaned and pulled Cas in by his neck for their first married kiss.  
They kissed so long and with such enthusiasm that Bruce and Jimmy hid their faces underneath their forearms at their indecency and that Benny cleared his throat loudly after a while.

With regret they parted, and signed the certificate.

“Now let’s get inside, we’ve got food.”

 

They celebrated their wedding with some solid comfort food which Benny had cooked for them and a specially created wedding cake, covered with blue and green stripes of icing. On top said a bluebird and a peach faced lovebird made of sugar. 

All five of them sat at Bobby’s kitchen table like they had done all through the last week, but just the fact that it was their wedding day made it special.

Bruce happily trailed around them, wanting to sneak some meat from the table and reacting a little shy whenever he and Jimmy interlocked eyes. He couldn’t really figure out what the dynamics in their pack were now, but when Jimmy tapped over and pressed a kiss to his face, licked his snout afterwards, and waited for Bruce to react, he scented the new dog all over and finally accepted him.

He accepted him so much indeed that he graciously let Jimmy get into his basket first and groom him as soon as he had curled together beside him.

“Dudes, look. It’s the doggy version of you,” Sammy announced. 

“How do you mean that?” Dean asked when he could stop from staring at Cas for a second.

“I mean, Bruce is you, with his light brown fur, and Jimmy is like Cas with the eyes and the dark fur.” 

Then Sam averted his eyes when Bruce rolled onto his back and bared his belly to Jimmy as he licked all over his face.

Everyone laughed at the dogs being so obviously more than friendly with each other and continued their meal until it was time for presents.

Sam had built them a scrap metal sculpture, doubtless influenced by the transformers statue that they had built while still at Gus’. It was a car that reminded them of the Impala and the one for Cas was something that looked like a fat, oversized bee.

“It looks a bit off, I know, but I did my best,” Sammy said with a little blush.

“It’s wonderful, Sam,” Cas complimented him on his bee, and surprised that Sam remembered that Cas liked bees. He didn’t even remember when he had mentioned it to him, but he was moved that Sam had remembered.

“I love it, Sammy,” Dean said, his gaze taking in the almost perfect model of the Impala.

Benny’s gift was a bit more practical. His employer had decided that they needed new pots and pans at work and so Benny had sneaked off with the old ones, also with a set of cutlery, plates and cups.

“I know it’s not much, but since you don’t have all that, I thought it was a good idea to get you some.”

“No, it’s perfect, Benny. Though some of the pots are industry sized,” Dean laughed and clapped their friend’s shoulder, “and not even I’m that hungry.”

“You can sell ‘em,” Benny laughed. “They’re still in prime condition and could get you some cash.”

“Thank you, Benny,” Cas embraced him and held out his hand to Dean until they squashed Benny in a bear hug of their own.

“That only leaves me,” Bobby said and held out a pair of keys to Cas. “I figured you could need a second car.”

“Not the pimp mobile?” Dean groaned, because Cas had shown interest in the junker before, but he had hoped that Bobby wouldn’t be able to fix the thing back up.

“Exactly that,” Bobby grinned at him. 

“And to make up for the pain, I also got you this,” he held out an envelope in which Dean found a voucher for three nights in the town motel and an orientation map for Falls Park. 

“Promise me you’ll check it out and not stay holed up in your room all the time,” Bobby said and waved them over to the pimp mobile which had a couple of tin cans tied to the exhaust and a sign of ‘just married’ on the rear window in the whipped cream that Benny hadn’t used for the cake.

“We already packed some clothes for you, so you can just get outta here and do… things,” Sammy grinned and embraced them.

Then Benny squashed them and Bobby drew both of them in by the neck like so many other fathers are used to doing, wiping his cheeks once he had let go, and only managed to press out one: “Idjits,” before he waved at them to drive off now.

Cas got behind the wheel with such a happy expression that Dean couldn’t even grumble at being inside the ridiculous car and instead, he said: “Ready to blow the joint, Cas Winchester?”

“Absolutely, Dean Winchester,” Cas smiled and drove them off to spent some married quality time with only each other.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags/Warnings: honeymooning, switching Dean/Cas, flashback to first meeting/fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Can you believe the number of subscribers dwindled because of the wedding chapter? *sweats nervously*)

“You know our percentages were different in the end, do you?” Dean said as they entered the honeymoon suite of the motel.

“Percentages?” Cas said without understanding Dean, taking in the heart-shaped pillow on the bed and his eyes growing wide in barely contained need for sex.

“Yeah,” Dean tried to get Cas’ mind off the prospect of sex for a short while. “We both did three of our guests in the end. Benny, Bruce and Jimmy. Well, technically Bruce was never in my ass like the other two were, but rimming counts as sex, wouldn’t you say?”

“Meaning we both fucked 3/5 of our guests?” Cas nodded. 

“Yeah, they’ve all been inside out asses,” Dean chuckled but then his gaze caught Cas’. “But right now, there is only one ass that matters,” Dean took the initiative and designated Cas as the first to bottom as he urged against him, assaulting him with his lips and tongue hungrily.

But Cas didn’t let himself be made passive and guided Dean onto the bed, shedding their suit jackets on the way and pressing Dean down onto the bed while he never stopped kissing him.

Then he let go and actually picked their get ups back up and draped them orderly over chairs.

“Babe, c’mon,” Dean moaned needily when he unbuttoned his shirt.

But Cas only shook his head and held out his hand for Dean to hand over his discarded shirt while he slowly opened his own.

They took off their shoes and socks, both completely red in the face because doing this, they felt like they were blushing virgins.

They stood in the room, facing each other until Cas unbuckled his belt and blushing even more, let them fall down. He revealed his tanned body in lacy stockings and a thong to Dean‘s view.

“I figured if I wouldn’t take the dress, I could at least take the underwear,” he blushed and hid his straining cock behind his hands as he looked at Dean to catch his reaction.

Dean chuckled nervously and pulled his own pants down, revealing pink, satiny panties of his own.

“Yeah, I kinda figured something special was in order,” he blushed too and turned to face Cas, slowly stepping out of his pants and folding them himself to put onto the chair.

Afterwards, he let one of his hands trail down Cas’ arm and drew him in by his elbows, both letting their heads fall to the side in blushing embarrassment.

“This is crazy,” Dean whispered. “We’re so far from being virgins, and yet I’m fucking nervous about this.”

“Me too,” Cas told his shoulder before he moved and captured Dean’s hips in a feather light hold. 

“It feels like our first time, and in a way it is,” Cas gasped and let his hand glide backwards up Dean’s body to come to rest, cupping his neck and finally their gazes met.

“I love you,” he whispered, laying their foreheads together.

“I love you too,” Dean replied, raising his arm to come grab a hold of Cas’ bicep, gently kneading the muscle before he stroked over his skin and let his hands come to rest on his shoulder blades.

“Let’s go slow, ok?” Cas rasped and directed Dean to the bed again, pulling him down with him and bringing his leg around Dean’s hip as they settled. 

“Not like our first time, you mean?” Dean teased.

“You mean, not like our first, second and third time?” Cas gave back.

 

Both remembered how they had met. Sam and Dean had been informed that they would get a new lodger at the boys home, about a year ago to the day.

Gus had said that the kid’s parents had died when he was really small and that he had been in several foster families. His last foster parents had separated and they couldn’t or wouldn’t decide who should take the kid, which in the end put Cas back into the system. But now that he was a teenager, most foster families looked for younger protégées, so Cas was sent to live with Gus instead of finding another family.

They hadn’t met the new kid, in the whole week he’d been here, because he kept to his room at all times and Dean had gone to the first ball of the new school year without even knowing how the newbie looked.

He had been there with some chick or other, but then he had seen the dark-haired boy with the intense eyes standing at the punch bowl and had walked over, his date long forgotten.

“Hey, stranger,” Dean had taken up the conversation. “What can I do to convince you to drink that punch with me and not alone?”

Cas had looked up, his expression a mixture of annoyance at being approached and horniness at the prospect of ‘interaction‘ with anyone. His eyes had widened as soon as he saw him and Dean felt himself x-rayed by the boy who looked so much hotter from up close.

“I don’t think I’ll need much convincing,” Cas had rumbled in a voice that was already very deep and Dean felt it move directly down into his crotch as they kept staring at each other, their hands touching whenever they switched the plastic cup.

When it was empty, Dean got a little worried that Cas and him hadn’t spoken yet because just knew that he didn’t want to let Cas go. Just then, some very fast and rhythmic song came on, and he asked him: “Wanna dance?”

Cas had nodded and they had taken their intense moment to the dance floor, both without even thinking about it, stepping close and grinding against each other to the beat.

Cas had crossed his fingers against the back of Dean’s neck and had drawn him as close as he could while they rubbed their very obvious hard ons against each other.

After the song had ended, Cas had panted at him: “Wanna take this somewhere else?”

And Dean had answered: “Oh god, yes,” and had taken Cas’ hand, running off to find an open classroom where he had watched with wide eyes as Cas had pressed him against the teachers desk and had taken him into his mouth until he came down his throat.

Dean had come harder than ever and then pulled Cas up, stroking down his body as he laid him squarely onto the table, spread his own legs as he bowed down over him and sucked him, Cas thrusting up into his mouth from down low until he came himself.

“Fuck,” Dean had laughed when he had pulled Cas up after he had come. “Usually, I would have invited you to a coffee first.”

“I don’t want coffee,” Cas rasped against Dean’s pulse point in his neck. “I want you to fuck me over this desk.”

Dean really wasn’t opposed, even a little flattered at Cas’ incredible arousal when he started jerking him to get him hard again. He was a little confused when Cas pulled out lubed condoms, but once he was balls deep inside the other boy, he didn’t wonder anymore what was happening and why it was happening so fast. 

He just fucked him enthusiastically until Cas shot his come all over the desk and Dean followed him a few thrusts later deep inside his ass. 

“Awesome,” he had panted as he pulled out, carefully pulling Cas’ pants back up, stroking over the ass he had essentially just used to come. Something in Cas’ expression had changed at Dean’s gentle gesture. 

Only later, Dean realised that nobody had shown Cas even that much of kindness after finishing inside him.

Cas had gotten up and drawn Dean close again, finally nervous about what he was doing as he pressed the first kiss to Dean’s lips, and reacting completely surprised and like he hadn’t expected such a reaction when Dean melted against him. 

He had an expression of pure wonder on his face when Dean had gently captured his face in his hands and kissed him with slow pushes and gasps as he gave him, what Cas later confirmed, the first kiss of his life.

After about half an hour of this, a loud sound down the school corridor had startled them out of kissing, probably indicating the end of the ball.

“Can I drop you off somewhere?” Dean had asked.

“Yes,” Cas had rasped, his fingers with a wondrous expression trailing over his kiss swollen lips. “I live at the boys home, just outside of town.”

“You live at Gus’ too?” Dean had asked with a shocked expression, though his hands remaining gentle at the sides of Cas’ neck. 

“Hey, are you Cas-something?”

“Castiel,” he had nodded.

“If it’s all the same to you, I think I’ll stick with Cas,” Dean had chuckled.

“It’s fine. I like it,” Cas had answered with a small smile as they left the classroom.

When they had gotten home, they had tumbled into Dean’s room already all over each other again until Cas knelt on the bed while Dean fucked into him, both thinking that this was the best they had ever felt.

After that night, Cas actually hadn’t needed his own room anymore because he and Dean had fucked every of the following nights and he had just fallen asleep next to him. 

One morning, he woke up with Dean’s arm thrown around his waist. The second he tightened his grip around Dean’s arm with the intention to remove it and go over into his own room like he sometimes did in the morning, he heard a mumbled: “Cas, don’t leave,” in his ear. Dean, still halfway asleep, had kissed the back of his neck as he settled back against him and Cas had decided not to leave Dean’s bed for as long as he could help it.

 

“I don’t even remember which song it was that we danced to,” Dean mumbled now, stroking over Cas’ lace clad thigh as he ground his hips against his husband, white lace thong meeting pink satin panties.

“I think it was called S&M or something,” Cas moaned as his hands stroked over Dean’s back.

“Fitting,” Dean muttered as he pinched one of Cas’ nipples.

Cas nodded and raised his head at Dean now: “Can we do it the right way around now and kiss first?” he whispered, and Dean only nodded before they moved their lips against each other.

“Oh, baby,” Dean moaned as they got faster in their grinding on each other, their kisses fuelling their desire.

He let his hand move lower on Cas’ body, twiddling with the band of the thong, cupping Cas’ erection for a while, just feeling the heat there and then his hands found the bands on Cas’ hips with a determined expression in his eyes.

“Yes,” Cas moaned as Dean moved lower and let Cas’ cock spring free as he pulled his underwear down. He parted Cas’ shaking legs and chuckled deeply.

“You know, I almost expected for you to have worn a plug while we exchanged vows, Mr. Winchester.”

“No, I decided against it, Mr. Winchester,” Cas gasped as Dean licked his asshole now. “I didn’t want to miss out on you opening me.”

Dean chuckled, his tongue deep inside Cas now, lapping him open with relish until Cas was a writhing mess underneath him.

“Hope they remembered to pack lube into our bag,” he said and climbed off the bed to sort through their bag. 

“Haha! Jackpot,” he said happily when he found a huge bottle, a note from Benny on it: “You’re welcome, brothers. Many congrats.”

Dean gave a full-bodied laugh as he jumped back onto the bed and showed Cas the note.

Cas smiled softly: “You’re cute.”

“What?” Dean huffed. “No I’m not. You take that back immediately.” He tickled Cas’ sides until they both rolled around, laughing unstrained.

“Tell me I’m not cute,” Dean said with an annoyed expression.

“Ok ok, I give up,” Cas held his hands up and dragged Dean flush onto his body again, to grind against him until Dean saw stars and let Cas drag his own panties down. His hand found Dean’s cock, jerking him to full hardness while Dean shakingly applied lube to Cas’ hole.

After they were finally joined though, Cas rasped into his ear again: “You’re incredibly hot and a true sex god, Dean. But now and again, I also have to tell my husband how cute he is.” 

“Babe, I can’t argue with you if you play the husband card,” Dean gasped, adjusting so that he didn’t crash into Cas once he started thrusting.

“Then let’s not argue, let’s fuck,” Cas nibbled at his earlobe and crossed his legs on Dean’s back.

“Oh god, yes,” Dean repeated his words from almost a year ago as he picked up his thrusts on their first time of doing it as a married couple.

“This is nice,” Cas said, his hands grabbing Dean’s butt as he worked his hips into him.

“Just nice? I’m a tad offended,” Dean moaned, his forehead sweaty and his mouth open in a wide ‘o’ as he fucked into his husband.

“No, it‘s great, you‘re great,” Cas moaned, “I just-… ah, god yes there-… I meant that we’re doing it by the book for once.” 

Cas keened against him, fucking himself back while Dean took Cas’ cock in hand to jerk it.

“Yeah,” Dean agreed and the ‘yeah’s that followed had a more breathy quality to them as he climaxed and Cas’ come hit his stomach from underneath.

“Awesome,” he panted.

“Yeah, Dean,” Cas smiled at him and held him close, his cock still resting inside him.

 

About an hour later, Dean parted their lips for a while: “Switch things up?”

“Yes, absolutely,” Cas said happily and as soon as Dean finally pulled out, he wanted to turn them around and do Dean in the loving face to face manner that Dean was so fond of, but he shook his head.

“Your way,” he moaned and propped himself up on his hands and knees, swaying his hips invitingly to make Cas lick him.

Cas happily complied and his moans grew more and more wanton when Dean fucked himself back onto his face, moaning very sluttily and encouraging Cas with dirty talk.

“Fuck, can’t wait ‘til you pound me,” he moaned just before Cas pulled his fingers and tongue out of him.

“Shh, I’m gonna fuck you good,” Cas groaned and slicked everything up before he was inside Dean with more moans.

“Hmm, yeah,” Dean moaned and fucked himself back onto Cas as soon as he felt pure pleasure with Cas‘ dick sliding in his slick channel. 

“Fuck, Cas,” he rasped and really laid himself into the thrusts inside him. “Feel so good inside me, baby. That’s it, give it to me,” Dean’s head peeked up and he let Cas see as he bit his full lips and then just let his head hang with breathy gasps as Cas grabbed his shoulder and dragged his whole body back to impale Dean with his cock.

“Cas, jerk me. I can’t, you’re too good,” Dean sobbed brokenly as Cas fondled his balls before he flicked his wrist over Dean’s cock, who came almost instantly with an unrestrained cry.

Cas rode his ass for another minute, stroking Dean’s ass reverently, then pulling at his cheeks a little so he could see himself disappear in him until he groaned low and painted Dean’s insides with come.

“I love that you can be like that,” Cas announced as he lent down to capture Dean’s mouth, his hand still resting on Dean’s butt.

“I trust you,” Dean said simply before he met Cas’ lips for a long while.

“Baby, don’t pull out,” he said a couple of minutes later. “I wanna feel you inside me for the whole night, and then we’ll do it again in the morning.”

“Ok,” Cas said a little unsurely but when Dean had pulled his arm around him, sighing happily at the feeling of still being full, Cas decided he liked to stay tugged away inside of Dean, because it was just so much like home and emanating warmth to rest his cock in Dean’s ass.

 

In the morning when Dean shifted against him and worked his hips until Cas was all hard in his ass, they agreed on the practical use of sleeping like this, when Cas spooned against Dean’s back and rode them both to orgasm again.

“Tonight, I’m staying inside you. You gotta know how this feels,” Dean said as Cas’ cock finally slipped out of him and two loads of come leaked out of Dean‘s hole.

 

They spent the day in the Falls Park only to have sex for hours once they got back to the motel, Dean making good on his own words and staying within Cas for the whole rest of the night.

“It’s definitely nice,” Cas agreed when he had climbed Dean in the morning and swayed his hips on him without Dean’s cock slipping out. They interlaced their fingers and strained their arm muscles to give Cas purchase as he bounced himself in Dean’s lap. 

“I woke up less horny than most mornings,” he panted as Dean thrust up and made him come with it, his cock twitching out come over Dean’s torso without him having lifted a finger to it.

“You call this less horny?” Dean grinned as Cas splayed his hands on his chest and concentrated fully on getting him off with his ass wriggling manically as he shoved Dean into himself fast and hard.

“Yes,” he answered once Dean had shouted out in orgasm. “Less desperately horny and more able to enjoy you inside me without the frantic fucking.”

“Again, baby. You call what we just did less frantic?” Dean brought his arms around him to hold him tight.

“I’m not gonna win this, am I?”

“Probably not,” Dean chuckled and exhaustedly closed his eyes, “but as long as we’ll ride each other like that, nobody can really lose, am I right?”

“You’re right, husband.”

“And you’re tight, husband.”

They broke out in giggles after that.

 

The third day of their mini honeymoon, they spent completely in bed, only getting up to eat something when Dean’s stomach grumbled audibly and going right back to bed when they had finished eating.

 

“So, business as usual now?” Dean asked when they woke up and checked out the next morning. 

“Only with a visible sign that you’re mine,” Cas said and lifted Dean’s left hand with his wedding ring on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a comment had me thinking just now. What do you think happened to Cas before he met Dean to make him into who he was back then? Let me know what backstory you have in mind and if I should tell you more about it in the story. ;)


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags/Warnings: Dean/Cas, that’s it. ;)

They spent another two weeks at Bobby’s, but they knew that the time had come.

“We still gonna get Sammy into a school and for that, we need an address.”

“Boys, I’ve been thinking,” Bobby added in a thought. “You’ve worked your butts off, but how about you go to town and live in a hotel for the first month until you made enough money with Jimmy to be able to afford a better place?” Bobby suggested.

“Sounds good, and Cas and me have over a month of free time until semester starts, so we’ll have enough time. Hey Jimmy, what do you say, wanna please some lonely ladies?”

“Gross Dean,” Sam gave him a bitchface, while Jimmy looked at Dean with an expression that said: “Sure I am, don‘t ask stupid questions.”

“Is it just me or is Jimmy sassing me all the time?” Dean asked the others, who only chuckled about the Husky as he licked Dean’s fingers to tell him that he hadn’t been serious.

 

Within a few days, they had everything in the cars. Apart from clothes, Benny’s wedding gift of pots and pans and two laptops, they didn’t even own all that much. Finally, Dean came to terms with Cas’ new car, because: “Ha! The dogs are so gonna ride with you and not in baby!”

He actually petted Cas’ car at that: “You hear that, buttugly baby? The doggies are gonna use you as their toilet and not my beautiful baby.”

Cas shrugged while Bobby and Sam shook from laughter: “At least it’s a baby too now.”

“I call shotgun,” Sam laughed, and since Jimmy had already took a kingly pose in Cas’ front seat while Bruce lounged in the back seat, the only shotgun seat that was available, was in the Impala. “And yes, Dean. I still know the drill. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole.”

“Damn right, Sammy,” Dean messed Sam’s hair up when he walked over and got into the front of the car.

Bobby stood on the front porch and waved at them until he couldn’t see them anymore and they turned their wheels east.

 

The time until Dean and Cas started school was really busy for them. Jimmy had appointments almost every day and they brought him to several dog shows, where he got the blue ribbon every time but one.

“Don’t worry, buddy. They were douchebags and you were way too good for them anyway,” Dean scratched him once they got back to their hotel.

It wasn’t big, just two queen sized beds in one room and Sammy had told them that he was gonna end both of them if they did any funny business while he was in the room.

Which was why Cas was more than a little grumpy and horny. Short jerk offs and shooting down Dean’s throat made him hold on, but it was high time that he got thoroughly fucked again.

“Yeah, they were absolute dicks,” he hissed as if perpetually hard cock shifted in his pants.

“That bad again, huh baby?”

“Yes,” Cas said dejectedly and couldn’t help but take off his jeans, so his cock wasn’t so constricted anymore. “Thank you, sweet baby Jesus,” he moaned.

“Lemme see,” Dean lifted the band of Cas’ boxers off his stomach. He hadn’t worn briefs for at least two weeks now, too tight.

“Fuck, you’re purple and pearling.”

“Dean, please do something. We have a few minutes before Sam comes home from school.”

“Not enough, baby, just got time for this,” Dean moaned at him, but just got on his knees on the floor, searching for Cas’ cock with his mouth and sucking it into his throat after that. 

“Ah fuck, Dean,” Cas climaxed prematurely after only half a minute, all over Dean’s open mouth.

“Wow,” Dean mouthed and licked Cas’ come up from his lip and Cas’ dick in his face. 

“Sorry, I should have warned you,” Cas carded through Dean’s hair, smoothing his dick over Dean’s cheek until it was soft.

“It’s fine, baby. I love your taste,” Dean kissed Cas’ spent cock before he carefully tugged him back into his underwear.

“Hold tight, babe. We’re gonna get you laid like you’ve never been real soon, ok?”

“Can’t come to soon,” Cas pulled Dean up and kissed him, still insatiable and hungry for more until they heard Sam’s key in the lock.

“Guys, no. Not again,” he groaned and let his school bag fall onto the table in their room. Sam had walked in on them kissing often enough now and he had had enough of his roommates being constantly all over each other.

Dean let go of Cas’ mouth to let his brother keep at least the excuse of sanity, and willed his own arousal and frustration down.

“We really need to move soon.”

“Yeah, about that. How’s it looking, you got another place we can check out?” Sam asked while he pulled out his new calculus book and started on his homework.

“Yeah, as a matter of fact, we have.”

“One of the other contestants today knows someone who’s got an apartment, here on the block, so you won’t have to switch schools,” said Cas.

“Sounds good. When can we move?” Sam said eagerly, twiddling his pencil in his hands.

“We gotta check it out first, and then sign a lease,” Dean told him, but added quickly when Sam looked frustrated: “But I’m sure this is it, Sammy. It sounds just right for us and for the size we’re looking at, not too expensive.”

“That’s good. Let me know when, ok?”

Dean nodded and he and Cas started making dinner, while Bruce licked Jimmy’s neck fur because he had done a good job today and to show him that he shouldn’t feel bad about missing the blue ribbon this time.

 

They could check out the place two days after that. It was unfurnished, had a spacious kitchen and living area which made up for the fact that it didn’t have a proper living room, and two bedrooms with their own bathrooms. It had hardwood floors in all rooms except the bathrooms, which had non-descript white tiles on the floor and walls. It didn’t lie over an Indian restaurant or anything like that, so they wouldn’t have to worry about having the stale smell of food in their noses all the time. But the best thing, which sold the apartment in the end, was that the second bedroom was on another level, with a separate set of stairs leading up to the room framed by two doors, one at the end and the other at the top. The upper bedroom was on the top floor of the house and if they wanted, they could climb out onto the iron balcony and onto the roof top.

“Awesome,” Dean said as he peeked up to the roof and then looked at his husband and his brother through the window panel of the three large windows right next to each other on the bedroom wall. They nodded at him enthusiastically.

“We’ll take it,” he told the janitor who had led them around in here, once he got back inside.

“Good,” the man nodded. “I’ll put it through to management and you’ll get a contract to sign, which you’ll hand back to me afterwards.”

“Right. Thank you. Are we gonna meet our landlord sometime too?”

“I don’t think so, he’s busy. But he lives just over the street, so you might catch him sometimes.”

“One more thing, we have two dogs. They’re medium sized, and very friendly.”

The janitor frowned: “Do they bark?”

“Hardly ever,” Dean told him and added in his mind: “They only grunt and pant when they fuck me or my husband.”

“That’s good. Make sure it stays that way.”

“Yessir,” Dean nodded and they left the apartment. 

 

They moved another week later, and even though their first couple of nights weren’t all that comfortable sleeping on the floor in sleeping bags because their new beds weren’t delivered yet, the mood of everyone lifted. They had enough space now and Dean could finally give it to Cas like he needed it again.

Dean and Cas slowly dialled up the volume on their sex, always checking with Sammy in the morning if he had heard anything over night, who always shook his head and they all sighed happily about that fact.

Not even when Dean nailed Cas against a wall and both shouted loudly when they roared their orgasms out, did Sammy report any nightly disturbances in his sleep and none of their neighbours had heard anything either, or if they did, they didn’t complain.

“So good,” Dean panted in the night while Cas braced himself on top of him on his feet and stroked his cock while he fucked himself onto Dean. “I’m so fucking happy, baby. Hey, wanna fuck the dogs soon?”

“Yes,” Cas panted while he ground down onto Dean’s cock inside him. “But right now, your cock is everything I need.”

“Yeah, that’s it, baby. Ride me.”

And Cas shouted loudly when his pent up release shot over Dean’s head with incredible velocity.

“Fuck, I love how fucking horny you are,” Dean moaned and thrust up into Cas now, his neck straining as he watched his cock disappear inside Cas’ ass, while Cas kept stroking himself as he crouched over him.

“Ah yeah! Fuck, mmm,” Dean bit his lips and looked up at Cas’ face as he came. Then his lip slipped out of his mouth and he went: “Aww ah aww,” as he gripped Cas’ hips tight to ride it all out.

“Wonderful,” Cas purred and let his fingers glide over Dean’s swollen lips as he changed his position and lowered himself onto his husband.

“Mhm,” Dean moaned. “But I can’t wait to sleep in a bed again,” he groaned when his haze faded a little and he felt the hardness of the floor underneath his body.

“Soon,” Cas cooed and rolled Dean around so he lay on the floor now, their arms so tangled together that they didn’t know who held who where, as they kissed for a long while.

At long last, Cas had to agree that it wasn’t comfy on the floor and they climbed into Dean’s sleeping bag with Cas’ folded underneath it, which had proved as a good compromise, and almost comfy enough.

The very next morning, when Sam was already off to school, their furniture was delivered. They hadn’t poured a lot of riches into it, most of their income from Jimmy was gonna be spent for the rent. But they had bought a double bed for themselves, a single for Sammy plus nightstands, two desks, a couch, a flatscreen TV, a couple of chairs and a kitchen table which was big enough for all of them. The built-in closets were enough for them right now, so they didn’t need any more storage and looked contently on as the delivery guys carried all their purchases up the stairs.

Then they looked at the packets with their new furniture, and they got really eager to build them all up at once and make the apartment the first own home that either of them had ever had.

“That’s gonna be a lot of work, isn’t it?” Dean rubbed his hands and wondered if he had screw drivers and a hammer in the trunk of the car, which now stood next to Cas‘ pimp mobile on their designated parking spots.

“Yes,” Cas said strainedly while he shifted their new mattress out of the way.

“By the way, while we’re working, how about you tell me more about your past?”

“What do you mean?” Cas asked him.

“Oh not that much, but on our honeymoon, I got to thinking.”

“Thinking? On our honeymoon?” Cas asked him with a disbelieving smile.

“Yeah, I guess we were kinda too busy for that,” Dean said embarrassedly, but continued: “Anyway, I realised that I don’t know all that much about what or who you did before me. And since you know all about my past, I kinda wanna know about yours. If you‘re willing to tell.”

“I am, but I fear it will change how you see me.”

“Babe, nothing you could tell me could ever do that. I know how you were when we met, and how it took you a while to adjust into the thing with me, so…” he looked at Cas and smirked happily: “Tell me about it?”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags/Warnings: Cas’ life pre-Dean, voyeurism, cheating, non graphic m/f, Cas/all the cocks, underage, huge age difference, gangbang, size kink, rough sex, humiliation kink, spanking, stranger sex

Cas’ first time had been when he was 13. Ever since he felt his little cock harden at night, he had played around with it, sometimes until something funky spilled out of him and he had asked his foster father in the morning if there was such a thing as white pee shooting out of his penis.

After ‘the talk’, Cas continued to explore every night, sometimes even twice before he could finally fall asleep. He later thought that his libido had already been too high back then, because after a while he didn’t feel fully satisfied when he played with himself and whenever his foster parents work allowed it, he tried to crack the code for the adult channels on the TV once he was alone. 

It was an idea that had come up when he couldn’t sleep one time and he had wandered down the hall to get some milk out of the kitchen. He had been distracted by moans coming out of the living room. His foster father had sat in an armchair and little Cas was fascinated when he saw that his guardian was playing with his own, more impressive penis while staring intently at the screen.

Cas looked at the movie playing out, and was fascinated once more. He didn’t know what to watch, the porn or his guardian, so he kept watching back and forth until the older man shot his come into his hand.

Cas felt super hot now as he sneaked back into his room and once he was inside he toppled over just behind the door, his fingers in his shorts as he came hot and long after only a couple of strokes.

He didn’t sleep at all that night, but kept stroking and pulling at himself as soon as he felt himself ready again, chasing every bit of pleasure he could get.

After that night, he sat in class, bleary eyed and feeling a huge hunger rise in himself. He knew he wouldn’t rest until he cracked the code for the channels and could watch more of those movies.

It had taken him a week to get up the courage to try it. His foster parents had worked in shifts all the time and they had switched, so that one of them was with Cas at all times. But it didn’t work all that smoothly, so he had an hour to himself every day, in which he could watch TV. Once he heard his foster father call out his goodbye and his car roll off, he shakingly took up the remote and tried all kinds of codes, always having to wait 10 minutes when he had entered it incorrectly three times in a row.

He tried for three days until he figured out that they had chosen the birthday of the husband as the number. Little Cas rolled his eyes at himself because he hadn’t thought about that at first, but when the code was accepted, he started gasping and stroking himself. Before he knew it, he was getting off within the first minute of the porn he was watching, even though he had only caught a B porno where you couldn’t even see everything properly.

He was so fascinated and chased release after release, that he barely remembered to listen for the car of his foster mom to pull up the driveway before he hurriedly switched the channel so she wouldn’t know which channel was on before and fled the living room.

She had come into his room once she had been once round the house.

“Castiel, were you in the living room before? It smells really funky in there.”

“What? No, I wasn’t in there all day,” Cas lied and made a mental note to open the windows in the future.

He crept into the living room whenever he had an opportunity, checking out all the adult channels after another. The Blue Movie channel fascinated him the most because it only aired gay porn. Cas liked the other movies as well, but he felt a whole hot more turned on when he saw two men among each other.

He was very happy that his foster parents never caught him, but when he turned 13, the routine changed. His foster mom moved out for a few months after Cas had often heard them fight in the night and now his foster father only worked one shift when Cas was in school. Every time he was greeted by him when he came up the stairs, he was disappointed because he wouldn’t be able to play with himself again.

He couldn’t even sneak into the living room in the middle of the night because his guardian mostly passed out on the armchair in which Cas had watched him that one night, so he was getting really desperate after a while. His first time without nightly plays didn’t feel good and Cas felt himself harden whenever he saw the TV.

One night, they were watching a movie, something that wasn’t porn, and Cas quickly noticed that his guardian’s penis was hard. Cas blushed and couldn’t keep from staring because the man was so invested in the movie that he didn’t even realise that he thumped over himself from time to time. 

He only flinched out of his stupor when Cas touched him there, curious how someone else’s thingy felt, particularly a big and grown up one.

“Kid, what are you doing?” had been the shocked reaction.

“I just wanna try it,” Cas had said, trying to imitate the seductive look he had seen in countless movies by now.

“Um… kid, I don’t think this is something you should be doing,” was the embarrassed objection, but now that Cas had felt his price, he wouldn’t let go until he had it.

He stuck his small hand right into the man’s shorts and found heat and hard flesh there as he stroked over it just the way he liked it himself.

“Holy fucking shit,” his foster father spilled his beer and tried to rub it out of his shirt, but then he moaned and settled back against the back of the armchair, closing his eyes.

“Keep going,” he said and Cas had pulled the length out, stroking it with both hands until he saw robes of come shooting out of the shaft.

“Time for a shower, kid,” his foster father said without opening his eyes and Cas cast a glance back at him to see him hide his face in his hands and shake it hidden away in his palms.

Cas only smiled and walked off, stroking himself in the shower two times and sleeping better than ever once his head hit the pillow. 

After that, he had jerked his foster father off every night, the older man always closing his eyes in an attempt to pretend to himself that he didn’t let a 13-year old bring him off.

He had only opened his eyes later, when Cas had first sucked him and he had come with a quiet ‘woah‘ on his lips.

Cas thought nothing could feel better than a cock in his mouth as he trained himself to take it all the way down, just like in the movies and he uttered those breathy little moans that everyone in the movies seemed to love so much. When he tasted come for the first time, he had to stick his hand into his trousers and pull at himself until there was a big wet spot on his boxers.

“You really like that, don’t you?” 

Cas had only hummed in his throat and had collapsed exhaustedly afterwards.

It seemed that now the inhibitions of his foster dad had lowered considerably and he put on porn to watch with Cas later, they were both jerking off to it.

Cas got bolder and bolder, because however good it felt to have a cock in his mouth, he wanted to experience how it felt inside of himself, so after a bit he started to play around with his hole as well.

He had hissed in pain when he had tried to press a finger into himself during their wank off session in the evening. Without breathing a word about it, his foster dad must have gone out to go shopping because there sat lube on his nightstand when he came back home after school the next day.

Cas went back to his knowledge from porn and happily started to open himself. He thought he had never felt better when he found his prostate for the first time. From then on, he pulled his trousers completely down when they were jerking off together and fingered himself as well as jerking off until he came.

How ever reluctant his foster father had been at first, he was now watching intently as Cas played with himself, sometimes Cas was sucking his cock at the same time as fingering himself. He thought he’d have him far enough now to try and put his cock into his other hole as well, when their routine changed again.

His foster parents were talking again and went out every night. Cas was happy, he could watch porn and get off, but then his foster father came back one night and told him that his wife was coming back and would live with them again as well so they couldn’t do this anymore.

“And please don’t tell her about this, she shouldn’t know about it.”

Cas nodded, a bit sorry that he wouldn’t get the cock anymore but it wasn’t as if there weren’t enough other people who had the same anatomy. One day he would get to moan like the guys in the movies when they had a cock inside them.

What Cas hadn’t expected was that his foster parents celebrated their reunion very noisily all over the house. He heard them fuck in every room and sometimes snuck in to watch until the returned wife had caught him looking and had panically hidden herself from his view.

“Hey, little one,” she had panted and climbed off the kitchen table, “go back into your room, ok? This is grown up stuff, you shouldn’t see it.”

Cas only huffed at her and looked at his foster father who was still raging hard and stroked himself while looking at the boy.

His wife had stared at him, obviously flattered that the could keep so hard even with the interruption and had effectively sent Cas back into his room to go back to what they had been doing before.

Cas wasn’t mad about what had happened there, but he was mad at being treated like a small child who had no idea about what they had been doing, so he had brought his friends home more, in the hope to get caught by her, make her see that he was a big boy. Since he now knew how to be seductive and the teenage boys wanted to explore their sexuality, he stroked and sucked his eager friends when they were supposed to do homework.

His foster father had caught him once, and afterwards he had always supplied Cas with condoms and told him about how important it was to stay safe while doing this. Cas had nodded and had kept his sex safe from then on, unless he knew that someone was clean, because he just fucking loved being hit with someone’s come.

He kept his ‘homework’ meetings up and so it was only a matter of time until his foster mother caught him as well. She was completely shocked and surprised at seeing Cas kneel in front of another boy and sucking him off with glee. When he saw her shocked face in the open door, he didn’t even stop, but pulled out all the stops to have his friend really buck into his face and utter very pleased moans. Cas smirked around the cock in his mouth, clearly knowing that she wasn’t as good of a cocksucker as he was. He had seen her technique, it wasn’t good.

She had closed the door but had brought the matter up over dinner, all jealousy and rage, masked by pretending to care for Cas.

“You shouldn’t be doing this. You’re too young. You have no idea what you’re doing,” she snapped and looked to her husband for help.

“Leave the boy alone. He’s been doing this for a while and as long as he’s doing it safely, there is no reason he shouldn’t enjoy himself.”

“How can you say something like that? Since when had this been going on? What are you even thinking encouraging that?” she fired questions at him.

“Kid, how about you go into your room, you don’t need to be here,” his foster father had smiled and Cas had heard them fight all throughout the evening, and since his little issue couldn’t take that long to discuss, he knew this wasn’t really about him but that the problems of his foster parents just flared up again.

Within a month of this fight, it had been decided that they were gonna get a divorce and then new fights started when it couldn’t be decided where Cas would stay.

He had no wish to stay with his foster mother, but she kept arguing back and forth how Cas needed her guidance.

Cas steadfastly refused to stay with her, and just obscenely ate bananas at breakfast so she actually blushed crimson, while her husband just chuckled viciously at her.

Later, Cas would have liked to have teased her less, because she told a social worker that she and her husband were gonna separate and she wouldn’t take Cas over while she discouraged them from letting Cas stay with her husband either.

Cas hated her for it, and started sucking his foster father everywhere over the house as if to make her catch them at it, growing more and more disappointed when she didn’t.

The last night before Cas was gonna be collected by the social worker, his foster father came into his room at night.

“Are you sad you have to leave tomorrow, kid?”

“A bit,” Cas shrugged underneath his blanket.

“Me too.”

His guardian wrung his hands, but when Cas only looked on, he took up his courage and said: “Hey, I was wondering if you wanna have sex with me. You know what kind of sex. I’d feel more comfortable if you have that experience with me than with anyone else, who may mean harm to you. So, I‘d offer myself if you‘d want to.”

“Yes, please.” 

“Then get ready,” his guardian said and watched on while Cas widened himself until he was wide enough to take a fully grown man’s cock up his young hole.

“I’m ready,” Cas panted, having come twice while he got himself ready and already hardening again.

“Okay, I’ll sit on the edge of the bed and you just put it in and ride it, ok?”

“Yes,” Cas nodded and climbed his guardian once he was all seated. He slicked his cock up with the lube from his nightstand and then slowly and carefully sank down onto the too big cock for his small body.

“It’s so huge,” Cas moaned as he braced himself with his back to his guardian. Without another thought they both knew that he didn’t wanna look Cas in the face while they fucked.

“It’s ok though? If it’s too big, get up again. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“No, no. It’s good. It’s perfect. It’s the best I’ve ever felt.”

Cas shakily got up and thrusted himself back onto the length inside him sharply, having only porn as guidance for this, but he hissed at the too sudden movement.

He stilled for a couple of seconds but then took his movements up again. The second thrust downward still stung a bit and after that it felt very good.

He picked up speed in his movements, moving up and down, and coming twice before his foster dad finished inside him.

Cas groaned happily when he felt come shoot into him for the first time before he climbed off and fingered his impossibly stretched hole with a reverent expression while come leaked out of it.

“That was good,” his guardian said and put his clothes back on, not being able to look Cas into the face like he couldn’t in the beginning, at having taken this so much further with actually fucking the kid.

It didn’t stop him from watching one last porno with Cas though, and finally while his cock was deep down Cas’ throat, they were caught by his wife.

“What the hell?” she screamed, completely enraged and flabbergasted. Cas didn’t remember what she had said after that, he only knew that he didn’t wanna be bothered with her shit and just sucked on, a cock in his mouth making him forget all the surroundings, but he felt himself growing hard at the woman’s exasperation. 

Her estranged husband really didn’t concentrate on her either and only shallowly thrusted into Cas’ mouth, not even bothering to explain himself, as the objections behind them got quieter and quieter, until the woman had only watched Cas bringing the older man off expertly.

The sheer knowledge that someone was watching him at what he did and, even though they were already separated, being so incredibly close to cheating and actually illegal made Cas lose all his decency as he stroked himself to orgasm with both grown ups watching him.

 

He had left the living room without another word and in the morning, he had left there forever. He had lived with the couple for two years, had discovered his (overactive) sexuality, and yet he didn’t even remember their names anymore; his memory was that selective at the time.

Only later did he realise that his guardian never laid a finger on him, he never touched him, not even when Cas had ridden his cock. Maybe he felt better about what he did when Cas initiated it all, or maybe he felt too guilty to do more. 

Cas didn’t know and he didn’t care.

 

He lived in several other institutions after this, but always remembered the lessons he had been taught. Stay safe and enjoy yourself.

Most kids in new schools he got to, thought he was a weird kid because he didn’t know all that many movies or books. But Cas had soon found out that especially the boys appreciated it when he told them what kind of movies he had watched and soon he was detailing his favourite scenes to them while the other boys jerked off to them.

He was very popular for a time, but when it became apparent that he wasn’t opposed to sucking and fucking the boys as well, some of them retreated from him, coming back alone or in pairs, and not a day passed when Cas didn’t at least get to suck or take one cock.

He spent all his pocket allowance on condoms and lube, happy whenever he was used and always faithfully promising not to tell anyone. ‘Don’t tell my parents’, ‘don’t tell my girlfriend’, ‘don’t tell the coach’, were the most common things Cas heard when he pulled his trousers back up or closed his mouth again. He always agreed not to tell because when he didn’t, they came back for more.

That way it went on until Cas was 16. He was in the back of a shower stall with a football player, sucking him with relish when the whole rest of the team came in and saw them.

The jock he was sucking was embarrassed for a bit, but everyone got captured by Cas who just kept on sucking, watching all of them until the boy came down his throat.

“Wow, a real slut,” one of the other announced and looked at his boyfriend who was on the team as well. “What do you say, wanna fuck him?”

“Fuck yeah, I already got hard at seeing how good a cocksucker he is.”

Most of the others were a little reluctant when the both of them helped Cas up and pulled their cocks out of their pants in the changing rooms.

Cas heard hissed breaths as he sat down onto a bench, with one cock to either side, jerking them and sucking each in turn. 

“Fuck, you’re good at that,” one of them moaned above his head. “We should get you open so you can take our cocks up your hole. We have always wanted to fuck someone at the same time.”

“Yes, please,” Cas begged and laid down immediately, wetting his fingers because he didn’t have any lube here right now, but the other two boys just got down and started licking and fingering him with lots of spit.

Cas had never been rimmed in his life and he was in heaven when two tongues at once plunged into him, the couple who rimmed him actually kissing inside his hole. It was the first time that Cas saw a kiss from up close and he blushed at the visual.

All he could do before he was fucked by both guys at once was drag his backpack close and hand them condoms before then they thrusted into him both at once. 

It was a day of new experiences for him and he came as hard as never before when he was stretched so wide.

As he was fucked, he watched the other players who tried to stay nonchalant at what they saw, but Cas knew that aroused trousers would look differently than what he saw. 

He came while he watched the onlookers and continued to lie still when the two guys pulled out after they had shot come into the condoms they wore.

After that, Cas stared at the ceiling, wondering if anyone else would have the balls to do him and casually got up to pull more condoms out of his bag.

Once he was on his hands and knees, another one found the courage and Cas got excited as he heard a foil packet rip open and then a cock attached to a faceless person fucked into his well used hole.

The boy above him moaned and started fucking him frantically, so that Cas knew he had been a virgin before this.

He didn’t come from this guy because he absolutely lacked finesse, but as every last one of the team used him now, he got his fair share of fun out of it.

Since the boys he fucked were young and vital, they could get it up for Cas more than once, getting bolder and bolder, jerking off onto him, making him suck them while one or two guys were inside him.

Cas had never felt better as when he was used like this, one of the porniest scenarios he could imagine until this point, finally coming true.

When they stopped using him, it was already dark outside and Cas was happily sore at both ends, as the school janitor came into the changing room and everyone fled the scene. They left naked, cummy Cas to find the nearest piece of clothing to cover himself up with.

“What are you hiding yourself for, whore? I’ve been hearing and watching on and off while I cleaned the school. Don’t pretend you wouldn’t go down onto your filthy knees for an old man like me.”

Cas shook his head, his fear of punishment disappearing instantly and being replaced by hunger for more cock.

“You still got a condom left for me, slut? Or did your punters use them all?”

“No, Sir. I still got some,” Cas said hoarsely from all the cocks which had been rubbing his throat raw.

“Then show me your fuckhole, bet it’s all used and gaping.”

Cas gasped and got onto his hands and knees again. Immediately he felt rough fingers in his hole, pumping into it, before the older man fucked right inside with an animalistic growl.

“Such a slut,” he panted into Cas’ neck as he grabbed him viciously tight and dragged him back onto his cock, ripping and pulling at his ass, before he gave his flesh a few hard smacks.

“That’s all you’re good for, isn’t it, whore? Taking cock. Argh, I should tie you up and make you my personal bitch.”

By then Cas only uttered edged shouts and uttered a ’please’ from time to time while he felt a thick length shove into him over and over until he came.

Cas had come twice more, he felt oversensitive, humiliated and completely satisfied when the janitor slapped him one last time before he pulled his spent cock out of his hole. 

He spit onto the ground as he pulled his zipper up while Cas just watched him.

“Now I’m gonna have to clean up the mess of all the teenage come in here. Do you think you can get some clothes onto your whore body now and get out of here to let me do my job?”

Cas only nodded and pulled his clothes onto his completely fucked out, slick from sweat, and come covered body.

 

Cas hadn’t even been fazed by what happened, even though the football team avoided him from then on. He didn’t stay at this school for very long, and was informed by the social worker who was responsible for him, that he was gonna spent his last year of school at a boys home a couple of towns over.

He came to Gus, not bent on making friends and tried to revise his strategy to get people to fuck him again, because by now, people couldn’t be tempted by him retelling porn to them. So, in his first week of school here, he didn’t get any action at all.

Then he went to the first ball at his new school, wanting to check out the crowd and potential fuck partners when he had met his destiny.

A sandy haired boy with incredible green eyes spoke to Cas as he was just by the punch bowl and he felt something completely unfamiliar within himself. His heart pounded faster than any arousal had ever got it and his stomach felt as if he’d missed a step on the stairs as his vision narrowed down to a tunnel, his eyes locking themselves with those of the other boy.

He didn’t know what to do, what to say. The strange happy feeling got more intense as they shared the punch and when the boy asked Cas if he wanted to dance, he knew he had him. Physical interaction was something he was really good at and within a couple of minutes, he found himself in his most familiar position again. Sucking and taking. 

What had come as a total surprise was that the beautiful boy he had fucked, actually helped him dress again, and his expression as he let his hands glide over Cas was something he had never seen before. Clumsily he grabbed the boy, not knowing how to convey what he felt and just pressed their mouths together.

He gasped loudly when he felt the boy’s body slide close to him and his whole being exploded into a mass of happy pangs and hums as they kissed.

Cas had not remembered many of the names of his hook ups over the past 4 years, but he just knew that the name ‘Dean’ would be edged into his very being from then on out.

Cas was an explorer, he loved discovering new things about what his body could do, but he was also terrified when he collapsed on Dean’s bed as their first night came to an end. He didn’t know what to do, or what to say.

Dean took the choice from him when he snuggled up and had let his nose glide over Cas’ chest, while his hands roamed over his body in a touch that wasn’t sexual at all.

“You smell like heaven, Cas,” he had said and spooned up behind Cas, who was completely stunned at what was happening here. He took Dean’s hand up, stroking over his fingers with wide eyes until Dean whispered into his ear: “Please go to sleep, I can’t sleep while someone in the room is awake.”

“Ok, I’ll try,” Cas rasped and contently nodded off in Dean’s arms in the happy conviction that he had just fallen in love for the first time in his life.

 

A few weeks later, when Dean had asked Cas not to leave for his own room after sex, Cas had turned around to Dean, looked at him with a soft expression and whispered: “I love you.”

His heart was racing and he was shaking from anxiety that he had gone too far just now, until Dean’s face parted into a smile and he answered: “I love you too.”

They had watched each other after that, without saying a word and Cas had wondrously thought that this was it. Dean was it. He would never love anyone else. 

 

He tried to keep his sex drive in check because he wanted Dean so much, but he had never had only one person and after a while it started to wear on him. Cas cursed his libido time and time again as he quietly jerked off when Dean was already spent, but Dean obviously always heard him because while Cas was awake, he couldn’t sleep.

“Baby, we just had sex. How can you still go again?”

“I am just so horny.”

“Ok,” Dean had said, his tone definitely sad because he couldn’t give more to Cas.

Cas didn’t like how Dean sounded and thought about being sneaky in trying to get more than Dean could give him but it hadn’t worked.

The first time he had someone else giving him what he needed, he had seen Dean watch it, and while it hurt Cas that he saw him like this, it also turned him on more than he could say that he had been caught cheating. He came on the, by now already forgotten, boy’s cock inside him and then had gone back to Dean with heavy steps, dreading to lose him forever.

The long overdue conversation about Cas’ sex addiction came up then and Cas was ready for Dean to tell him to fuck off for being the biggest slut he had ever met, but Dean only opened his arms for Cas to crawl into them and held him close as he proved that he was completely different than anyone else Cas had ever met.

“Tell me about it,” Dean had said, in a gesture that he wanted to understand, and that he still thought Cas was perfect and loveable whatever he did.

Cas, who felt just the same about Dean, knew in this moment when Dean didn‘t tell him to hush everything up but wanted in completely, that he was the love of his life and that he was gonna marry him one day to spent his whole life with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are my thoughts on why Cas is the way he is, but if it's not how you view him, feel free to make up another backstory after your personal preference. I try to stay careful with dictating the development of a character before the story starts.  
> So if you see it differently, feel me to tell me about it in a comment. ;)


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags/Warnings: Dean/Cas, Jimmy/Dean, bestiality, voyeurism, Omc/Dean, Omc/Cas

“So you were an early bloomer, huh?” Dean said while they lifted their new mattress up the stairs to their room.

Cas had told him all about his early sexual experiences while they built all their furniture and now while they peeled their mattress out of the plastic wrapping, Dean commented on Cas’ premature developments.

“Yeah, I guess,” Cas shrugged as they wrapped the rubbish up and looked at their bedroom set as Dean got out a bed sheet. “I’ll bring this down, ok?”

“Yeah, sure,” Dean said and started climbing the mattress to tug the sheet tight around the corners.

He thought about what Cas had told him and how he had been scared that Dean’s view of him would change if he knew everything. How Cas had gotten off on cheating, sneaking around and being watched ever since he had started sucking his guardian, and how he had gotten a taste for humiliation while fucked by an older man later.

Dean wondered if he could ever be enough for Cas. What if he secretly always craved being with older men and their whole relationship wasn’t what Cas had envisioned?

But then Dean looked down at the ring that had once belonged to Cas’ father and told himself that he was stupid. Cas had a compulsion, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t wanna be with Dean. What did it matter in the end? Dean was the only one that Cas had ever really loved. 

And when Dean thought about how he felt about Cas, he knew that the degree of feelings within him was unique as well. Sure, he thought he had loved Benny back in the day, but it turned out that before Cas, he didn’t even know how deeply he could really feel.

Just when he tugged in the upper edges of the sheet, he heard Cas come up behind him: “Is it really necessary that you crawl over the mattress on your hands and knees to do this?”

Dean only grinned and swayed his hips more before he got up and grinned openly at him. “Hmm, want a piece of my sweet ass and take the mattress for a test drive?” he waggled his eyebrows.

“Maybe later, but we have only 20 minutes until Sam comes back, sooo…” Cas walked over to the windows and pulled his pants down, showing Dean a plug deep between his cheeks. “Wanna ride me instead?”

“Babe, did you really wear a plug all the time we built the furniture?”

“Yes,” Cas moaned and fumbled it out while Dean felt himself grow hard almost instantly. “Please, Dean. Fuck me.”

“Of course,” he said and quickly unzipped and moaned when his fingers took up lube from inside Cas’ ass to slick up before he pushed in.

“Tell me, Dean. How did you feel while I told you all those things?” Cas moaned as Dean’s cock slid up into him.

“Honestly? I was fucking turned on imagining you during that gangbang, but the earlier stuff did nothing for me. I mean, it was you and that makes it hot to think about it, but you were so little then,” he grabbed Cas’ cock. “I prefer the now version of you. Being almost as big as me.”

“Does that mean my height or my dick?” Cas kept moaning and pressed his hands against the glass panel as Dean started fucking him with harsh, quick thrusts.

“Both,” Dean panted as his hips smacked against Cas’ ass repeatedly and his hand jerked him quickly.

Cas moaned again when Dean picked up more speed but his gaze went out of the window as he rocked back and forth on Dean inside him. “We’re been watched,” he panted.

Dean followed his gaze and saw an older grey haired man standing behind a window on the other side of the street.

“Ah, yeah. I see. Does that turn you on?” Dean said, and as an answer to his own question, he heaved into Cas more forcefully while they both watched the older man who braced one of his hands on a window frame as they kept fucking.

“Oh fuck yes,” Cas gasped out and Dean felt him coming around his cock and into his fist. 

“God, so good,” Dean breathed and buried himself inside Cas up to the hilt once more and then felt himself coming too.

“What do you think that man thinks?” Dean purred as Cas moved his ass more, riding his orgasm out.

“I think he thinks that he’s never seen anything so hot as us fucking while we’re watching him,” Cas replied and then they heard Sam’s voice down in the kitchen.

“Imma plug you up, baby,” Dean said while he did just that and then took in the handprints on the window glass with a bit of a frown. “And I’m gonna clean the windows.”

“Careful, Dean. You might turn into a neat freak soon,” Cas said as he pulled up his pants.

“I think I already have,” Dean answered with a shy smile, but Cas only beamed at him, happy that he didn’t hold any resentments over the things that had happened in his past and that he couldn’t change.

 

Later that night they really did take the new mattress onto it’s maiden voyage and Dean was thoroughly exhausted by Cas riding him long and slowly, so in the end it was good that they hadn’t done this in the evening. When Cas had finished, Dean simply flopped down and refused to let Cas pull out as he prodded at him to drape his arms over his own body and then he dozed off without another word.

Over the next two weeks, until their courses would start, they christened every new piece of furniture they had, except for Sam’s, and had some fun with Bruce and Jimmy. Though when Dean and Jimmy had their first private party since their first time at Lucifer‘s, Bruce had to be kept out of the room because he wasn’t the smartest dog out there and couldn’t understand why his dearest Jimmy and his pack alpha played the game he always played with their pack bitch.

“I think he just can’t get it into his head,” Cas said while Dean gave him just that with Jimmy pounding away in his ass. “Oh fuck, you look so good like this. Keep sucking me, I’m gonna come,” Cas hissed in pleasure and then shot his come all over Dean’s face. Afterwards he took a hold of Dean’s cock and jerked him off while Jimmy knotted him.

“I’ll think I’ll never get used to how amazing you are, and all the things you’re doing for me,” Cas praised Dean as Jimmy put Dean and himself ass to ass until his knot would deflate.

“I love you.”

“Dude, can you tell me that again when I don’t have a dog’s penis up my ass? It’s kinda weird,” Dean panted as he shifted against Jimmy and gasped breathlessly when the knot grazed his oversensitive prostate.

Dean came again with Cas jerking him and Jimmy working his hole before he pulled out and then he laid on the ground, panting and staring at the ceiling while Jimmy cleaned out his hole.

“You’re right, Cas. I’d do anything for you. That’s why I figured, we’d go out on your first weekend of term and find older man to make us their bitches.”

“Really?” Cas asked and climbed Dean, who stroked over his sides exhaustedly while Jimmy milled about them, licking them both and listening to their conversation.

“Yeah. Not the normal routine of freshman college students, but then again there’s never been anything normal about us, huh?”

“No, not really,” Cas agreed.

 

The first week of courses turned out to be the longest one of their entire lives. Cas had shopping week, he could choose courses however he liked as long as he also did the obligatory introductory ones. Dean however had a tight schedule of things to be done and he was told that if he slacked off during even one session he would fail the course and if that happened, he would lose his place immediately.

He complained over every dinner they ate. How his tutors and professors were really cracking the whip and how much they expected from him and the other students. It also turned out that there were only a few other male students and all of them were gay as well. Every single one that already asked Dean out during his first week and not all of them had pulled back when he told them that he was married. 

The only thing Dean really enjoyed about his courses for far was drama training with someone who would probably become his new mentor really quickly. His professor, called Crowley by everyone, was from Europe and taught them all about the antique plays and would provide the classic rhetorical and method training over Dean’s entire four years at Juilliard.

As their first project, they were gonna do Antigone at the end of semester and he already told them that he didn’t give a crap about stereotypes and would choose the title role according to talent and not gender. Dean wasn’t sure if he wanted to play Antigone, but he would audition for it nonetheless.

But just when Dean was really thinking that he had found something that was more fun than hard work, Crowley insisted on practice sessions on the weekends as well. Cas wanted to postpone their trip, but Dean wouldn’t have it. 

So, Cas came in during the second practice session and sat next to Crowley as he called out: “Aaaaand, scene,” from time to time while the 16 aspiring young actors spoke dialogs or monologues on stage.

“I was born to direct,” he announced when Dean had already stepped up his game after only a week of teaching and Crowley nodded at him in a way that showed that he was very high on his favourites list.

Cas watched him and saw that there was something unique in Dean’s spiel that all the others, himself included, lacked. If Dean wasn’t gonna be huge someday, Cas was gonna be disappointed by humanity. 

When they finally finished rehearsing after several long hours, Cas clapped for his husband and Dean enthusiastically leaped off the stage to join him there. Cas couldn’t help but stick his tongue into Dean’s mouth possessively when he saw that all the other’s gazes followed him around.

“You were great,” he smiled and softly stroked his jaw, forgetting all about the predators in waiting on the stage.

“Thanks,” Dean accepted the praise, because he knew Cas really meant it and wasn’t saying it out of a sense of obligation. “Wanna get out of here now?”

“Yes,” Cas tugged his arm around Dean who waved goodbye to Crowley before they went out to a sex club in search of hot sex with strangers.

 

“What do you think of him?” Cas asked while they kept a look out from the dance floor. 

“No, don’t feel it,” Dean replied as he let his hands glide down Cas’ naked torso.

They were both shirtless and kept grinding together while they danced and kept a look out for potential partners for the night.

Dean then caught the eye of a 40 something couple who sat in a booth together. The hair of one was a shade darker than that of the other and the guy had blue eyes which really drew Dean in.

“Hey, let’s ask them,” he said to Cas, who turned around with his hands still on Dean’s hips. 

The older men grinned and nodded at them as Dean dragged Cas off to their booth.

“Hey, fellas. Lovely night for it, huh?” he grinned and both older man had a hungry expression on their faces before they looked at their partner and stopped trying to undress Dean with their eyes.

“Yeah, wonderful night,” the lighter-haired one grinned cockily and a little childish.

“Listen, I think we all know why we came over here. What do you say? Wanna get a back room and do me and my husband? Because I gotta say, you really turn us on,” he complimented and Cas nodded.

“Technically, yeah,” the others agreed. “But we’ve never done anything like this and you two look really young.”

“C’mon,” Dean smiled seductively. “If you didn’t want really young fucks, you wouldn’t have come to a place that let’s in people under 21.”

Dean turned against Cas, rubbing himself on him until Cas’ hands found his ass in his tight jeans.

“We could have some fun, don’t you think?” Cas took the word now while Dean already moaned against him.

The older couple only looked at each other once before they got up and were brought into an unoccupied room with cameras all over.

As soon as the door closed, the older couple was completely different from before. They were strong and forceful as they told Dean and Cas to undress and get on their hands and knees. Cas looked uncontrollably excited as him and Dean got prepared by rough thick fingers in their asses and he started moaning really sluttily, inducing Dean to moan just like that as well.

The others weren’t overly verbal as they pushed into them, the only sounds that were heard were skin on skin sounds as hips got pushed against their asses and balls slapped back and forth against them.

Dean and Cas spurred each other on with their moans, until Dean groaned out: “Fuck, you’re such a slut for that big dick inside you.”

“Hmm, you too,” Cas answered him while the older man fucking him thrusted quicker, desperate to come now. “You enjoy getting fucked, just like me. C’mon that’s it, work those hips.”

Dean didn’t need to be told twice as he worked the cock inside of him, his hips coursing as the older man grunted above him.

They got fucked for another minute or two and the man who fucked Dean proved to be bolder than the other one because he at least smacked his ass once and breathed out: “Such a good fuck, you slutty kid.”

But when they climaxed inside their condoms, they immediately pulled out and redressed themselves, only saying a quick ‘bye’ before they left the room to Dean and Cas who were still naked on their knees.

“Dean?” Cas asked, because he was absolutely sure that Dean hadn’t come and his face now wore a closed off expression.

“Yeah. Yeah,” he said and looked at Cas. 

“You didn’t come,” he stated, seeing the evidence of his own release from coming untouched on the floor, and nothing were Dean knelt.

“No,” Dean had to agree.

“And you‘re only half hard,” Cas noticed. “Want me to bring you off?”

“Please baby,” Dean nodded and stayed on his hands and knees as Cas thrusted three fingers into his ass and brought him off with pulls to his cock until Dean finally came.

“I’m sorry,” Cas said as Dean sat up. “It wasn’t pleasurable to you,” he said with conviction. 

“It was ok,” Dean shrugged.

“No it wasn’t. It didn’t bring you release. Let‘s try this differently sometime later, ok?”

“Yeah, let’s do that.”

 

When they got home, Dean pressed Cas against the window, completely naked once more, and Cas just felt it when their neighbour was watching them again because Dean got even more passionate in his thrusts.

“Is he watching us again?” he moaned as he was bounced.

“Yeah! God yeah,” Dean shouted as he came much harder than on Cas’ fingers before.

Cas’ breath hitched so hard that his stomach pulled in as he felt Dean’s come inside him and he stroked himself until his come shot out against Dean’s stomach.

“It’s worth cleaning the windows every time we do this, if you’re getting off on our neighbour watching us,” Cas smiled as he climbed down and pulled Dean under the shower.

He let himself be washed and washed Dean in turn, lathering him up with a hungry expression, but Dean couldn’t get interested again, no matter how much he stroked and caressed.

“Hey,” Cas said and pulled Dean in who had just wanted to get out of the shower. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It just wasn’t my thing,” Dean shrugged and gave Cas a quick kiss before he got out and towelled himself off.

When Cas got out of the bathroom himself he saw that their neighbour was again (or still) staring at their windows and Dean languidly moved on their sheets, eeling himself in the attention.

“Fuck,” Cas bit out, feeling really excited now, his shorts were tenting as he watched. “You should really give him a show, Dean.”

“I leave that up to you,” Dean grinned, seeing that Cas was horny. “C’mon, Cas. Don’t let your audience wait.”

Cas laid down and let his dick spring out, before he stroked himself to orgasm, his body going taut and coming up involuntarily as he came into his own hand. 

“So gorgeous,” Dean cooed as Cas wiped himself off and they turned out the lights.

“I bet he was a little disappointed that you didn’t jerk off to him,” Cas said as he was tugged close.

“Next time,” Dean said into his neck.

“Can you promise to record it if I’m not here when you do it?”

“Course I will.”

Cas stroked over Dean’s arm again: “Are you really alright?”

“Yeah, I am. Nothing to tell, Cas.”

But Cas couldn’t help but think that Dean’s first time of having totally meaningless sex didn’t really go all that well and that they had now reached the end of things that Dean could do for him. 

He thought that he wouldn’t go through with anything like this unless he could see that Dean really wanted it and didn’t put on an act like in the sex club. In the end, he realised that, as Dean got better with acting, they needed a lot more honesty and he needed to recognise the signs of when Dean simply put on a show to make Cas feel good.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags/Warnings: Dean/Omc, Voyeurism, Dean/Cas

Dean didn’t really wanna talk about their encounter, not even days later. Sometimes he grumbled, but then it was always about how much work he had to do for his courses and that he wasn’t sure if he would stand the drill for over ten weeks more of semester, let alone think about the whole 4 years ahead of him.

Cas didn’t push, he did his own coursework quietly and kept most of the house work away from Dean. He took the dogs out alone and helped Sam with his homework. Dean was gone most of the time, staying out to have more practice sessions with his course mates because the university downright expected it.

When he came home he was exhausted and his textbooks and plays got more and more tattered because of how often he had went through them to learn lines by heart. He always waved a tired hello at Sam and Cas, each with a dog on their lap and watching TV, while he slipped out of his shoes and jacket, tired to the bone.

Most nights he sat down with them so they had a bit of family life together, but he always started snoring after a few minutes.

“I’m not sure this is good for Dean,” Sam observed, scratching Bruce behind the ears.

“I’m not either,” Cas said, looking at his husband cuddled up to his side, his hand in Jimmy’s fur. “But we can’t say anything as long as he’s determined to pull through.”

Sam nodded but didn’t look really convinced when he helped Cas carry a sound asleep Dean up the stairs, Cas lifting Dean’s heavier torso and Sam helping him manoeveour his legs.

“Thanks, Sam,” Cas nodded as the younger boy went down and Dean mumbled something in his sleep. He laid down next to Dean now, and only got up again when Bruce and Jimmy whined downstairs.

The dogs came up once Cas had opened the door for them, Bruce jumping on the bed and licking Dean’s face while Jimmy just stood there, growling a little at Bruce waking him up like that. 

Sure enough, Dean squirmed and grumbled: “Bruce, buddy. Get down.”

Bruce leaped down happily and Jimmy looked at him with a stern expression until Bruce put his tail between his legs and the walked over to their basked to curl up together.

Cas smiled at little at the dogs, but then he found himself watched by Dean.

“Hey you,” he croaked and wanted to open his arms for him, but Cas only shook his head.

“You’re exhausted. Sleep.”

“But what about you? Will you be ok if you don’t…”

“I’ll manage,” Cas assured him.

“I wouldn’t be mad, you know. If you wanted to get some,” his eyes were already closing again.

“I want some, yes. But I’m not gonna go out without you. And Dean? I wouldn’t be mad either. I’ve seen the way the other students look at you. If you go into a changing room with one of them for a quick blow job, it would be ok. You‘re under a lot of tension and when you get home, you‘re too tired to really enjoy yourself. I‘d understand it if you would.”

“Ok,” Dean mumbled dismissively. 

Cas didn’t know if he would really consider what Cas had offered him, and he didn’t know if Dean had really understood him either.

 

Later that week, Cas received a video from Dean on his phone. He plugged his earphones into the device and opened it while he was sitting in the cafeteria. Once he saw what it was, he flinched and prickling, stinging hotness pooled in his gut and in his eyes. He turned, so that nobody could possibly look at his screen and watched on intently.

Dean’s cock was down someone else’s throat and Cas saw that Dean had filmed the entire blow job just for him.

The guy sucking Dean was one of his fellow students and totally oversold how much he enjoyed the cock thrusting into him. He moaned loudly and tried to catch Dean’s eye all the time, but he kept choking and shutting his eyes whenever Dean so much as moved into him.

Cas watched on with pangs of hurt in his gut as Dean eventually came, but he saw by the way that his brow was furrowed that he hadn’t really enjoyed it and looked just like he had after the couple in the sex club had used them.

The guy got up after and triumphantly wanted to clasp his arms around Dean, drops of come still over his face, but Dean only roughly pulled the guy away and zipped back up.

Cas could hear a mumbled: “Thanks. I gotta get back to rehearsals,” before the video died.

 

In the evening, Cas waited for Dean to come home and talk about it, but Dean was again tired and even though he had had sex today, he wasn’t relaxed. Indeed, he was more grumpy than ever and showered for ages before he pulled up the covers, his back to Cas who had waited for him.

“Dean, please,” Cas sneaked his arm around him under the blanket. “Tell me.”

“Well, I did what you said. I told that guy that I wanted a blow job and he followed me like a lovesick puppy. He was so eager that he didn’t even realise that I filmed it for you.”

“But you didn’t like it?” 

Cas felt Dean shrug against him and then he said: “Did it hurt?”

“Yes,” Cas moaned, the hurt of seeing Dean fuck someone else’s mouth still everywhere in him. But Cas welcomed the pain, he loved it. “I came 7 times today, just because of it.”

“Wow, is that a personal record?” Dean muttered sleepily.

“It’s a record if I’m by myself.”

“I’m glad you liked it so much.”

“But you didn’t like it, Dean. And I take it back. You’re not allowed to do this anymore. No matter how much it does for me, it isn’t what you want. Tell me, how hard was it to actually come with that guy?”

“I’ve never worked so hard in my life,” Dean admitted weakly. “I only could because I thought about how much you’d like it. And I was right.”

“Thank you, Dean. But as I said: Don’t do it again.”

“Thanks, Cas.” 

They went to sleep after that, Cas felt satisfied, but there was also a bitter feeling in his gut because Dean had done this just for him. Dean was happy that he had managed to bring Cas off so often without even being there, but when he thought about the overachiever who had sucked him, he felt nothing but disgust.

 

The next Sunday, Cas and Sam let Dean sleep in. He had joined them at a dog show after another long Saturday of rehearsals where Jimmy had again won the blue ribbon, and they had even gone out to celebrate for a bit into one of the few restaurants in town that accepted dogs.

They had had a good time but had skipped desert, because everyone could see that Dean was a hazy tried mess and he had gone straight to sleep once they reached home.

When Cas woke up in the morning, Dean didn’t even stir, so Cas took Sam and the dogs out for morning in the park.

They returned around midday, and saw Dean whipping around in the kitchen happily, cooking something for all of them.

His good mood held the entire rest of the day and before bed he rocked into Cas so passionately like he hadn’t done all week. Cas was weak as a kitten once he had been fucked into next week, being slapped and called dirty names while Dean viciously punched his cock into him.

“Amazing,” he purred and grabbed Dean after he stilled. “Where was that fuck hiding all week?”

“It was away,” Dean panted. “But after a good night’s sleep and what happened after I woke up, I’m feeling good,” he grinned down at Cas who’s legs still obscenely surrounded his hips.

“Take a look, baby,” he grabbed his phone where Cas found another video. It was Dean alone on their bed and he was obviously jerking himself off. Cas enlarged it now, and saw the familiar shape of their neighbour standing at his window.

“You’re having fun,” he grinned up, stroking over Dean’s torso as the Dean on the video moaned more and more wanton, even fingering himself deep after a while.

“Fuck, you’re so pretty when you’re like that,” Cas felt himself harden again while Dean nodded down at him.

Cas watched on as video Dean came, looking straight at the older man over the street. When the video was over, he put the phone away. He pulled Dean down onto himself and kissed him hotly. 

When he parted their mouths, he rasped: “That was what you needed,” with absolute conviction.

“Yeah,” Dean smiled. “But right now, I need to fuck my husband again.”

“Really? I don’t think I can go again,” Cas said, even though he was hard, he couldn’t imagine going through another fuck with Dean so unearthly rough and wonderful inside him.

Dean thrusted up, letting Cas feel how hard he was for him and when as soon as he hit his prostate, Cas knew he’d get off again, just as much as before.

“Fuck, I’m so fucked,” he panted. “Ngh, oh fucking hell!” he screamed.

“Yeah, that’s right. Tell everyone. Be as loud as you like,” Dean praised as rammed himself into Cas hard. “Tell the world that I manage to fill you up completely.”

“You’re so good,” Cas told him as the whole bed shook because Dean rode him so harshly.

“Grab my ass,” Dean commanded and then Cas felt the burning hot muscle underneath his hands clench and clench as Dean rocked into him.

“God!” Cas shouted as he felt another orgasm build and in his passion, he slapped Dean’s butt to stir him on. “Give it to me, fuck!”

“Ohhhh, fuck!” Dean roared with Cas’ hands coming down on his ass a few more times and then both of them rocked involuntarily, coming hard and all-consuming.

“Ouch, baby. My fucking back is cramping,” Dean groaned and Cas weakly stroked over the muscle there, raking his fingers through the taut muscle in Dean’s craning neck.

“I won’t be able to sit tomorrow,” he mumbled, his expression more blissed than ever. 

“And I’ll probably cramp like a son of a bitch when I have to stand on stage again.” Dean couldn’t for the love of everything keep himself up anymore and just collapsed on Cas. “Roll me off, baby. I can’t move.”

“Hmm alright,” Cas smiled into Dean’s hair. “Are you happy?”

“You’re not seriously asking that, are you?” Dean grinned satiated as Cas turned them both onto their sides.

“No, I know that you’re happy now. I mean with everything else. School and stuff.”

“I ain’t gonna lie, it’s a buttload of work, but I like it. I’m just sorry I get so tired and can’t do everything you need.”

“Dean, don’t apologise. What we just did was worth waiting all week. I can handle not sleeping with you every night, if you enjoy it so much when we do it like this. I hope you didn’t feel forced to do something you didn’t really like because of me.”

“No, I didn’t feel forced. But you’re right. I did it more for you than for me. I’m not cut out for that. I might be, if I didn’t know how much better it is to be with you. Maybe I would like random hook ups if I didn’t have you. But I do.”

Dean tugged Cas close, and as a last word before he went to sleep, he told him: “But I ain’t gonna lie. If our neighbour ever wants to borrow a cup of sugar or so, I’ll spread my legs for him in an instant.”

“You really want him, don’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok. Only two rules. Tape it and don’t kiss, if that should happen.”

“Yeah, I would have said the same. But dude, with my schedule it’s more likely that you’ll see the guy first.”

“Let’s see what happens,” Cas said and closed his eyes, with the steady conviction that he was gonna make sure Dean got laid by the older man even if he had to organise it himself. He knew he wanted to do this for Dean, because that man over on the other side of the street was the only one Dean had ever shown real interest in like Cas usually did with strangers. After two futile attempts, Cas wanted to make this as good as it could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know who the older man is, right? ^^
> 
> And I ain’t gonna lie, dudes. After this arc I'm fresh out of ideas for this. If you want something in here, get it out or I'll slowly bring this to an end. But I'm keeping the verse open for sequels.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags/Warnings: A bit more background story and *drumroll* Cain/Dean, Dom Cain, Sub Dean, Voyeurism.

Dean didn’t want to talk about what had happened, but after a while he had to. Things had gotten better after he had realised that he gave too much to Cas and forgot his own feelings over it.

Dean was no cheater, simple as that. He enjoyed seeing Cas pounded by other people, he knew he got off on it, even though it sometimes hurt him. But he himself wasn’t all that after having sex with other people. The one time he admitted to himself that he wasn’t getting enough, he had tried to get Cas to open up by proxy of Benny opening them both up.

But in the end it had always been Cas. All he needed and wanted. He had enjoyed his two times with Jimmy, but it wasn’t as if he needed it. And he definitely hadn’t needed the guy in the sex club going into him. It had been fine, he was aroused, but more by the way Cas looked as he got fucked. And with his fellow student, he really had thought about Cas first. 

It wasn’t a nice feeling to be just used as a body, even though the guy who blew him, Dean thought he was named Damian, had wanted more from him. He had thought to have won him over as he choked on his cock, but Dean absolutely did not want him and did his best to avoid him after their time in a costume closet. 

 

When Cas had joined them for another late rehearsal to take him out to a cinema, there had been an escalation in the hall.

Dean had gotten muddled right in a dialogue sequence as he heard Cas’ voice shout in the hall. 

He apologetically looked at Crowley and darted out, hoping to solve whatever it was before everyone heard it.

“Yeah, well. I sucked your husband, ok?” he heard Damian shout at Cas who frowned back at him, prepared to shout more, but then he saw Dean come up to his side and calmed down.

“Yeah, well,” Cas imitated the other guy. “I sucked him too. A lot more often than you,” he laced his arm around Dean’s waist and let his head rest against his chest.

Dean thought it was a little cruel but couldn’t help the reflex to lay his chin on top of Cas’ head and to embrace him as well. 

“You’re not even mad?” Damian sounded as if he had actual tears in his voice.

“Why would I be?” Cas rasped, smoothing his cheek over Dean’s chest. “It’s not as if I didn’t know about it. I had actually given him permission to get some.”

“Dean?” Damian asked, his hands shaking and his eyes still filled with water. “Please tell me that’s not true?”

“Sorry,” Dean said with an apologetic smile. “Sorry, Damian. But it’s true.”

“Dorian,” he whispered, the tears finally spilling. “My name is Dorian.” 

After that, he just ran off, not bothering to hide his sobs as he fled the theatre.

 

“Hey, Cas? Wasn’t that kinda mean to the poor guy just now?”

“I don’t care. Just because he had you between his lips once doesn’t make him own you. Because I do.”

Dean thought about this for a while, as the other students came out now, wondering what they had missed. Because as bad as it had been, it had at least been too quick for everyone to notice.

“You’re actually pretty possessive for someone who sleeps around,” he whispered into Cas’ ear.

“I know,” Cas said, only now realising what he had done to the guy, who apparently really had feelings for Dean. “It’s much better knowing to be cheated on, when you know it won’t change a thing. But now that you said it, I guess I was kinda mean to him. But… he wasn’t all that better, you know? Cornering me and triumphantly telling me he got down on his knees for you.”

“Yeah, I guess not. But you gotta admit that you were as cold as they come just now. If I wouldn’t have let this go so far, you wouldn’t have done it. Cas, babe? I’m not into this. I don’t wanna do someone without you involved, ok? What we did to that kid now wasn’t alright. If you have all these frustrations inside you, you should work them out on me. Preferably between the sheets,” Dean started to smile towards the end.

“Or up against the window,” Cas smiled at him, but then he looked in the direction that Dorian had vanished. “I should try to find him, shouldn’t I?”

“I think we’re the last people on earth he wants to see right now, and I gotta get back on stage now, ok?”

“Yes. Be amazing.”

 

A couple of days later, Dean came back home with the news that Dorian had quit and gone back home to Oklahoma. He had said goodbye and had assured Dean that it wasn’t his fault, but that his performance had slipped too much to continue.

Dean felt miserable about it, and Cas felt guilty too until Crowley told Dean that Dorian had been last of the class ever since he got here and that his failed attempt to land with Dean had nothing to do with him going back home now.

Still though, Dean felt guilty. It was unlikely that he would see Dorian ever again and his relief about that sat bitterly in his stomach. It wasn’t nice having a person go away, having to wonder if they would be alright after something you had done to them.

Cas felt regret as well, after finally having figured out that his fear of loss had prompted him to act in a way that would hurt the poor guy. Perhaps it was because he knew how it was to loose people, like he had lost his guardian. Perhaps because he felt reminded of himself when he had watched Dorian suck Dean. Dorian had been the other guy, the one who sucked and took, like he himself had been countless times.

He tried to tell himself that Dean was his, he knew and welcomed the hurt as he jerked off to the video and he was completely confident that Dean wouldn’t leave him. In Cas’ mind, Dean had proven that he loved him by coming in someone else’s mouth, but it also made Cas think about how Dean would never have done something like this for anyone but him. 

It scared him how much power, perhaps destructive power, he had over Dean and decided to take more responsibility in future. Dean would never again do anything just for him, however much Cas may want it. In this moment, he swore to himself that he was never ever let himself be selfish again, even if his want might course in his veins for days on end. 

He knew what Dean could give to him and he would train himself to let it be enough. He also knew that Dean liked it when he went rounds with Bruce and Jimmy or other people, and about the rest they would just have to wait and see. The only other person Dean had shown interest in ‘the Cas way’ was most likely an exception rather than the rule. Cas’ plan to do something nice for Dean was almost ready for action, and would just have to be realised soon.

 

Saturday morning was thankfully rehearsal free and Sam was at his first sleep over in the new town, so Dean and Cas had practically the whole weekend to themselves.

When Dean woke up in the morning, he reached out to Cas’ side of the bed, but found the sheets empty. He turned around to the dog basket, and saw it empty too.

“Hmpf,” he groaned and flobbed back down onto the mattress, still absolutely amazed that he could actually sleep while Cas was awake. He thought about how that had never been possible before. He could never sleep long while he took care of Sammy, sharing one crappy motel room after another. He was always awake as soon as his brother stirred in his sleep, or when someone walked by outside.

His father also had the habit to stumble back into the room completely drunk. Dean had often helped him out of his jacket and shoes, and had then offered his own bed. 

John had started snoring as soon as his head hit the pillows and Dean could either curl up with Sam and get kicked, because Sam always moved in his sleep. If he was lucky they had a ruddy old couch in the room on which he could get some shut eye. But some nights, Dean had to put two chairs together and curl up against the table. If he managed to sleep, he woke up after only a couple of minutes, his neck cracking and cold.

Only now that he completely had Cas, who gave him so much, could he finally sleep peacefully.

 

He just wanted to go back to sleep, when the doorbell rang downstairs. Grumbling, Dean got up and walked down to the door in nothing but boxers and a t shirt.

“Yeah, hello?” he opened the door and found himself face to face with his neighbour from across the street.

He gulped as he saw that from up close. The older man looked even better than the visual he had gotten when he watched him from his window. He had really intense blue eyes, a little lighter than Cas’. Dean felt himself x-rayed and promptly started to get hard.

“Hello,” the older man said. “I was told by a tenant that I should look into why you’re so loud all the time.”

“Umm, ok?” Dean asked and then it dawned on him that the guy, he and Cas had shown off for, must be their landlord.

“Yes, I have been informed that you repeatedly don’t keep to the night hours,” the older man nodded and motioned with his hands so that it was clear that he wanted to continue this discussion inside the apartment.

“I’m sorry,” Dean said, his palms sweaty and his cock rock hard now. “We’ll try to keep it down from now on.”

“Now, we wouldn’t want that, would we?” the older man said with a sparkle in his eyes. “I said, I was asked to look into why you’re so loud, boy. Not to ask you to stop it.”

“I … uh,” Dean dried his hands nervously while the older man came towards him.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about,” he grabbed Dean around the middle and his eyes darted around, searched for something quickly. Once he had some orientation in the room, he pushed Dean over into the kitchen area.

Dean’s breath hitched at being treated like this, and he abandoned breathing all together when the older man pulled off his t shirt and bend him over the kitchen table so he lay completely exposed on his back.

“Wow, ok I-” he tried to say now, but his landlord only smirked predatorily and lowered his bearded face onto Dean’s chest.

Dean groaned when he felt the stubbly beard scratch over his smooth chest and teeth worry his nipples between them.

“Holy shit,” he bucked up into the older man’s mouth and his hand found his curly grey hair.

“Stop that, boy,” he said and pinned Dean’s hands over his head. One hand was enough to tightly hold onto both of his wrists.

“Don’t make me tie you down,” Dean heard it whispered into his ear; beard hair tickling the side of his neck. “By the way, my name is Cain. Just so you have something to scream out while I fuck you.”

Dean cantered his hips up against the still fully clothed older man, telling him that he was completely on board with that.

Cain reached for him, tweaking his nipples and stroking roughly down his torso before he shimmied Dean’s underwear down.

“Such a big cock on such a small boy,” Cain praised as he took a hold of Dean’s dick and started to jerk him.

He groaned and bucked as Cain’s hand easily glided down his shaft; his excitement made him produce precome like crazy.

“You’re already so wet for me. I bet you only had to see me and then you were all ready to get fucked, huh?”

“Uh huh,” Dean moaned as Cain’s fingers found his pucker now.

“What’s that, boy? Answer me properly,” Cain commanded as he got lube out of his trouser pocket and started fingering him, still holding his wrists in a tight grasp over his head. Dean could only lie there and take it, his body rocking up involuntarily and his cock twitching out precome.

“Yeah! Hmmm,” he moaned wantonly when he couldn’t control himself anymore, really opening up around Cain’s fingers inside him, rocking back onto them, welcoming them inside his body.

Cain stilled his fingering and only looked at Dean with raised eyebrows which made a drop twitch out of his cock.

“Yes,” Dean answered once again, his head clear for a second, before Cain nodded and rocked his thick digits back into him, hitting his prostate and making him shout out broken sounds.

“Are you clean, boy?” Cain asked once Dean was three fingers open and his stomach glistened from more drops of precome.

“Yes,” he gave back and then watched intently as Cain freed his cock single-handedly and teased the blunt head over his entrance.

“Good,” Cain grinned and suddenly Dean felt breached, the thick cock starting his way into him.

“Uh-ooooh, yeah!” he shouted as Cain bottomed out and gave a few shallow thrusts, letting Dean adjust.

“Is this what you’re been thinking about when you jerked yourself off for me?” Cain bit out, hoisting Dean’s legs up and starting to thrust.

“Among others, yes,” Dean shoved himself onto the thick length moving inside him, relishing the feeling of full and of being held down and forced to take it.

“Did you and your boyfriend get off on that too while you fucked so that I could see everything?” Cain pounded him hard now, and Dean’s whole head was a mess.

“Husband,” he bit out and then only moaned as he got close, the delicious slide inside him hitting his insides roughly.

As if by a higher power, the door to the apartment opened now and a shocked and confused Cas came in.

Dean looked at him with hooded eyes, his ass clenching around Cain’s cock, who didn’t stop riding him, growling possessively as he kept fucking his ass.

Cas tilted his head and his face lost his earlier expression as he started smirking while Dean’s cock twitched and twitched, overstimulation making him shout out: “Oh god! Fuck me, Cain. Fucking make me come!”

“Good boy,” Cain praised, his eyes screwing shut as he brought one rough hand down on Dean’s cock, jerking him. Once, twice and Dean was coming and coming, shooting high and forceful, his hands still in a deadlock, a thick cock convulsing in his ass and his husband watching him like this.

Once they had finished, Cas walked over, only to see Cain pull out of Dean and doubtlessly come leaking out of his ass.

“I’m glad you got my message about the noisy tenant in the house, and you dealt with him,” Cas told Cain.

The older man let go of Dean’s wrists and tugged himself back in, completely dressed already while Dean was just one completely fucked out mess on the table.

“I’m glad I could see for myself. Don’t hesitate to call me when the tenant causes noise again. I’ll be only to happy to talk to them again,” he nodded and looked down at completely fucked Dean.

“It was a pleasure, Dean.”

Dean didn’t understand much, his brain was coddled and his whole body was buzzing, but he nodded as their landlord shut the apartment door behind himself.

Once he had caught his wits and saw Cas lap up his come from his stomach, he tightened his fingers in Cas’ hair and made him look at him.

“You planned all of this?”

Cas showed him all his teeth in a wide smile: “Yes,” and then he went back to licking Dean.

“Unbelievable,” Dean said, pretend exasperated, but kept stroking through Cas’ hair.

“Was it everything you wanted?”

“Yeah, absolutely. Thanks, Cas,” he still panted a little. “And I want more. With you there, too.”

“Tell me what you want us to do with him,” Cas said, but didn’t wait for an answer as his mouth trailed up Dean’s stomach again.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags/Warnings: Cas/Dean, Cain/Dean/Cas, Dominant Cain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long pause. Mea culpa.

“So, how are you? With all this?” Dean asked, when Cas helped him get off the table, his legs still shaking from being so deliciously fucked just now. “Was the shock just pretend so I’d enjoy myself more, or was it something else?”

“No, I just acted like that. Obviously I knew what I would see. I set this up after all,” Cas smiled, but when he went on, a frown showed on his face. “You’re alright then? No regrets?”

Obviously, Cas alluded to their disastrous other attempts to get Dean fucked, but he could quiet his doubts there with a wide smile.

“I’m good,” he announced and pulled Cas close. “And since I’m all opened up already, I’d like my beautiful husband to nail me against the door frame now. Think you can do that, baby?”

Cas nodded and urged Dean over, he tried to make Dean jump up on him, but before he properly lined himself up, his arms already started shaking.

He shook his head, and Dean felt himself turned around, pressed against the frame and Cas roughly moving his hands on him so he knew that he was required to canter his hips up.

Cas pushed in, and Dean felt a rough hand in his hair as he thrusted up, getting quick and hard soon.

“Cas! Ah ah ah!” Dean shoved himself against Cas drilling into him.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Cas purred into his ear and actually bit into his earlobe before he teased over the bite with his tongue. “Come again, Dean.”

“I dunno if I can, babe. Just use me like you want to,” Dean panted, but then felt a hand slap his ass sharply.

“You will come again,” Cas groaned and slowed his thrusts while he stroked over Dean’s dick until he mewled in frustration. “And you will do it, coming off nothing but my cock inside you.”

“Whaaa-? Cas, fuck no. You know I can‘t do that.”

“Fuck yes, Dean! You‘re gonna learn it now,” Cas’ started getting faster again, testing how hard and ready Dean’s cock was from time to time.

“Let go. Breathe in sharply. And now come,” Cas panted instructions into Dean’s ear as he felt come shoot out of his cock without Cas even having lifted another finger to it. His own hands glitched over the doorframe sweatily as he finally felt a relieving hand on himself, jerking out the last waves of his orgasm, making it edged and perfect.

Cas growled possessively at his success and then Dean felt hot wetness leak into him as Cas finished too. 

“My Dean. Coming just from my cock,” Cas panted again and then Dean felt himself squashed as he just collapsed on him.

“Yeah and my Cas being completely wiped out and fully done even though he didn’t even take it up the ass.”

Cas only mumbled in Dean’s back and they fell down onto the ground. They came to rest on their sides, chuckling tiredly at the cold, hard impact as Cas stroked over Dean’s hips and his fingers trailed up over his ribcage, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

Only after a full hour, they were able to pick themselves up off the floor, both their legs still wobbly now and their bodies so humming from spectacular orgasms that their breaths hitched and they let out small moans while they moved. 

 

When Sam came home from his sleep over, he hugged Dean and Cas. He thanked them for giving him a normal life as they make dinner. 

The boy went into his room when it was time to go to sleep and Cas followed Dean up into their bedroom with heavy steps.

“Cas, what is it?”

“I don’t really know. I felt guilty when Sam talked about how much he loves our normal life, when it’s just so… not normal,” he ended weakly.

“Hey,” Dean came over and clasped Cas’ shoulders tight. “We have a home, a real home. Sam’s in school, we’re in school. We’re a family. That’s what he’s ever wanted. What he understands as normal.”

“But all the rest that he doesn’t know about…,” Cas said downcast.

“That’s got nothing to do with that. That’s our private business.”

“But it’s not normal.”

“You know what Crowley told us during a session? That the whole word ’normal’ implies a norm. Something that’s rigid and values everything that falls out of it negatively. Normal means that the tragic hero figure must always fall because he loses his direction from the only path that is right. And then things like Ophelia’s death happen. Tell me, Ophelia, do you feel like you need to kill yourself because you like fucking other people?”

“No, I don’t.”

“See, then your Hamlet just accepts that things change and doesn’t bellyache about things he never knew he’d like. Things change, Cas. Norm isn’t what defines people anymore. So you gotta snap out of thinking like that, ok?”

“Yes, I understand.”

“Good,” Dean laid their foreheads together, “and now I wanna hold you while we go to sleep.”

Cas nodded and let himself relax when Dean settled against him and tightened his arm around him. Normal, if you took the rigid component out of it, didn’t sound so bad now. Maybe everyone needed to define their own norm. Maybe if that happened, Ophelia would have felt understood and treasured with her love’s arm around her when she went to sleep. 

 

During the next couple of weeks, Dean wasn’t as tired when he came home. The workload didn’t get less, but he seemed more used to it now. It seemed like he had just needed to get over the state of transition, because now he laughed again, telling Cas and Sam about everything he did, helping Cas study for his mid terms in psychology and actually getting up with his brother to go on runs with Bruce and Jimmy before school.

A few weeks from the end of the semester, Dean came home with the news that they were gonna put on a play at the end and that he could invite a handful of people to it who would get in without having to pay.

“So that means you two. But I still have a third ticket left. We should invite Bobby up. Sam, can you take the couch while he’s here?”

“What? Why can’t you?”

“Because,” Cas answered for Dean. “There isn’t enough room for both of us on that couch.”

Sam grumbled a bit, but in the end he saw that Cas was right and he was busy preparing for another sleep over anyway, so we was a bit distracted at the moment.

 

Dean thought it was the perfect opportunity to repay Cas for the favour of having their landlord bend him over the table.

 

“He’s upstairs,” he nodded to their neighbour as he let him in early on Saturday morning. 

“Give me ten minutes head start and then you can come in,” Cain intoned, intently staring at Dean.

 

When Dean came up the stairs, Cain was already fucking Cas, who was on all fours, his face pressed into the mattress.

“Yeah, you like that, don’t you little slut? Take it and scream for me.”

Cas’ screams were hoarse and thoroughly happy as the older man pounded him into oblivion, his steel grey hair waving back and forth as his hips smacked against Cas’ ass.

“Don’t just stand over there fondling yourself, boy. Get over here and suck my balls.”

Dean gulped when Cain bent Cas even lower and pounded into him from all the way above now as Dean got behind him and sucked the older man’s testicles in his mouth, moaning when the older man gave it to Cas even harder at that.

“That’s good, boy. Keep it up,” Cain commanded and Dean moaned loudly, for one because he couldn’t help it and because he knew that it would make Cas wild. Dean grew bold, alternating the older man’s balls in his mouth and hearing a pleased roar when he started rimming the older man.

“Such a good boy, fuck keep it up. Eat my ass, boy.”

Dean did not only that, really licking contently and feeling himself throbbing, he also probed Cas’ balls and darted another finger into his husband’s ass who shouted louder now, Dean felt him coming while Cain’s cock and his finger pressed into him.

“Such little sluts for me,” Cain bit out, towering above the younger men as he spilled himself into Cas’ ass with more mighty heaves.

“Fuck,” he smacked Cas before the pulled out and then moved Dean’s face out of his ass. Dean knew he must look completely wrecked, lips swollen, spit on his face as Cain stroked himself into Dean’s mouth for a minute.

“Suck me boy! Hmm, that’s it. Are you desperate right now?”

Dean nodded around a mouthful of cock, his hands on Cas’ thighs who looked blissfully satisfied as Dean was used. 

“I know you are,” Cain answered himself, smacking Dean’s ass too now, spreading his cheeks and massaging his rim. “Bet you can’t wait to come. Get up here,” he commanded and lifted Dean up against his torso, his hard cock in his hand.

“And you boy, come closer,” he commanded Cas who slid down lower now.

Dean only looked on, completely lax and still feeling Cain’s fingers between his ass cheeks as the older man grabbed his cock and lined Dean’s cock up with Cas’ hole.

“Want to fuck this sloppy hole, don’t you? Want to come while you fuck him and with my fingers up your ass too?”

“Yes, oh god yes!” Dean shouted out as he felt himself urged forward into Cas without his own control.

“Then get to fucking, boy,” Cas all but shoved him into Cas until he bottomed out. Then he pressed Dean down low, starting to finger him in earnest while he languidly rode into Cas. He also tried to get Cain’s fingers deeper into his ass, losing his rhythm inside Cas whenever he felt thick fingers brushing over his prostate.

“Keep it up, boy. Make him come, and then you get to come too,” I’ll make sure you don’t otherwise,” Cain said and pressed hard at the base of Dean’s cock, his hand between his and Cas’ body now.

“Oh god, Cas. You need to come right the fuck now. Please Cas, come.”

“Don’t stop, Dean. I’m close. So good, yeah.”

Another minute later, Dean felt Cas go around him in ultimate relief. “Thank fucking god,” Dean roared, still thrusting into the over-sensitive mess underneath him as the iron grip around his cock disappeared and Cain went back to stimulating him with three fingers up his butt.

“That’s right boy, ride that hole. Fuck your ass looks delicious when you fuck,” Cain smacked him again, fingering him deep and Dean could finally let go, coming buckets down his husband’s hole.

“Fucking hell, yeah!” he roared and all but passed out after he was all finished.

 

When he came to, Cain was already gone and Cas was sleeping next to him, thoroughly exhausted himself. 

“Hey, Cas? You alive?”

“Barely,” was the closed eyed reply.

“I just assume he’s gone home now. I hope so at least because I couldn’t go through another round like that for a long while. We’re so fucked, aren’t we?”

“Oh, so fucked,” Cas replied with a pleased purr.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags/Warnings: Cain/Cas/Dean, slight bestiality

“Do you really think it’s a good idea to go over there? I mean last time we could hardly walk after he was done with us. Is it really a good idea have to come back here before Sam comes home?”

“Cas, babe. You can’t tell me that you don’t want him to fuck us again.”

“Guess I can’t,” Cas grinned and they finished preparing for the ‘date’ that Cain had suggested, via written invitation in the mail no less, earlier this week.

 

When they got over there, Cain greeted them with a friendly nod, but Dean could see goosebumps rise up on Cas’ arms when his steady gaze was focused on the two of them.

“Clothes off,” he commanded immediately and Dean was eager to comply, stripping off eagerly and Cas doing the same thing next to him.

Something in the older man’s air was oozing absolute power and dominance; neither of them dared or even wanted to disobey him.

“Cas, you finger and lick Dean open.”

Cas nodded, looking for a place to do it, but when Cain didn’t assign him one, he just went on his knees and craned his neck into Dean’s crack, licking a stripe up his hole before he darted his tongue in.

“Dean, you will stay like this, no matter what Cas does to you. You will not sit, you will not fall, you will take his tongue and fingers. And Cas?”

Cas hummed deliciously while he ate Dean’s ass, telling Cain that he still heard him.

“Get him wide open. So that we’re both fitting in there.”

Dean’s breath hitched at Cain’s words and at Cas’ enthusiastic tongue probing into him.

“I’ll be back in 10 minutes, have him open or I’m sending you home. And I want nothing but moans from either of you.”

Dean felt panic and lust crashing high within him and he pushed himself into Cas’ face desperately, urging him with loud moans to hurry the fuck up.

Cas licked him as fast as Bruce would and the extra mental image made Dean raging hard, even more when Cas’ fingers dipped inside, opening him quick and meticulously.

After five minutes and Dean feeling really sloppy from Cas’ spit, Cain came back and handed the still kneeling and frantically fucking Cas a bottle of lube.  
He moaned thankfully and Dean looked down to see several spot of both their precome on Cain’s floor as Cas lubed his digits up and fucked them back inside Dean with harsh thrusts which made his knees buckle.

“Careful, Dean. If you fall, this is off.”

Dean panted, happy with their success when Cas was three digits in, but Cain only chuckled darkly which made Dean’s cock twitch. 

“You think you’re done, boy? I sat I was double stuffing you. Your greedy hole is not nearly there yet. Make him gape, Cas.”

Dean had to bite his lips when Cas pushed more fingers from his other hand into him and scissored him open wider than he had ever been.

“Time’s up,” Cain said now, and Dean felt stretched more than ever but he wasn’t sure if it was gonna be enough.

“Move,” Cain told Cas and bent Dean over until he faced the floor. He toyed with his rim for a bit, and then he slapped his ass. “That’s perfect. Bedroom.”

They helped themselves to stay upright as they followed Cain into his bedroom.

“On the bed, and start fucking.”

They nodded and Dean slid into position, Cas riding into him as soon as he was comfortable.

“Bend him in half, and lift his legs up,” Cain commanded and Dean stared up at Cas hooking his hands under his knees as he rode him.

“What a sight to see,” Cain complimented and both ripped open their eyes, Cas startling out of his rhythm when Cain started undressing too.

When he was naked, he got on the bed and unceremoniously lifted Cas off it, Dean’s hips following him as Cas was pressed down onto him. 

“Lock him there.”

Dean obeyed and grapped Cas, holding him in position. He saw Cas rip open his eyes, his mouth forming into an ‘O’ at having his cock bent inside Dean and a split-second later, Dean knew Cas was watching him as the blunt head of Cain’s cock started it’s way inside him as well.

He felt stretched and boneless when Cas’ hot length was pressed into his inner walls by sheer dominance.

He moaned helplessly and found Cas’ eyes when he thought he couldn’t take more, holding on. His reward was Cain’s first thrust inside, ripping him open and making Cas keen, desperate to move and bury himself in him as well, but Cain didn‘t allow it.

He pressed Cas don’t by the neck until he was flush against Dean and then he rammed his cock into the ready hole underneath him.

Dean was fucked, and Cas even though he technically was in a top position was fucked too, the cock of the older man ramming itself against both of them.

“You may come anytime you like now,” they heard some grunted words and sighed in relief, Dean working his inner muscles like he knew Cas loved, and Cain seemed to enjoy it too because his rhythm grew frantic and there were loud smacks of skin on skin now, louder than they would be just between two people.

Dean was glad to be permitted to come because he felt like he couldn’t take much more.

His eyes screwed shut, Cas’ heavy breath in his face and he just let go, coming and coming, his legs twitching and he felt Cas being ripped along with him when the cock that didn’t move inside him shot him up with come.

Cain was by no means done though; he fucked on for long, hard minutes, making them both mad with oversensitivity until he finally stilled and buried himself up to the hilt inside Dean with sharp thrusts.

They were a mess, and like Cas had feared, walking was not an option right now. Dean’s legs quivered when Cain pulled out his whole center feeling fucked out as never before and Cas looked down with a worried face, stroking him a little.

“I’m fine, Cas,” Dean said hoarsely, assuming that the ‘no talking’ rule didn’t apply anymore.

Cain said nothing as he stepped back into his trousers, he just left the room, saying that he was gonna bring them some water.

When he returned neither of them had moved yet, so he took the opportunity to play with Dean’s tortured rim again, making both of them hitch and buck up.

“It’s crazy how responsive you kids are,” Cain praised them. “I’d like to make this a regular thing. It’s rare that I enjoyed something as much as you two. Most people I fuck can’t handle me the way I am, but you’re both perfect little subs for me.”

“That’s exactly why we’re here,” Dean said, still hoarse. “We searched for someone who could dominate us both and who I’d feel attracted to.”

“I’m flattered,” Cain smiled, stroking and hand each over their sweaty flanks. “Let’s do this a little earlier next week, ok? You need more time to get back up on your feet,” and with that he left them to themselves until they were able to use their limbs again.

 

The week that followed they did it at their place; Cain ordered them both on their knees when he came in, facing each other as he angled his cock into one open mouth or the other just after his will.

“I think I want your mouth,” he said to Dean and grabbed his head to thrust into viciously. Dean gagged and stared up at the older man, until he heard a shocked, little gasp next to him.

Cain let go of Dean’s face for a while, letting his cock rest in his mouth as both of them looked down and Cas’ ashamed face and his hands on his cock with cooling jizz on his fingers.

“You get off on Dean getting off while force fucked with a thick cock?”

Cas nodded, knowing that he would have to be punished for coming without permission, but Cain only patted his cheek, holding a finger up.

“Hold that thought,” he said before he grabbed Dean’s head again and fucked right down into his throat until he came, Dean raging hard and finally understanding what it was like to be used and to get off on it.

“You’re really hard now,” Cain saw it too as he pulled out and Dean swallowed. “And because you were so good, you get to fuck Cas now. Put on a show for me. I want you to be really rough. And Mr. premature ejaculation over here? Give me your cock!”

Cas climbed to his feet, hitching and bucking when Cain put a cockring on him.

Dean turned Cas around on the bed, and parted his cheeks, fingering him incredibly slowly so that he screamed in frustrated agony before long, then he lifted his hips up, and fucked inside, showing off for Cain while at the same time wrecking Cas.

“Hold him down by the neck,” Cain commanded.

Dean placed his hand on the back of Cas’ neck and started fucking him, Cas forced to take it and breathe with a stain.

“Is that what you wanted? Being taken and bred?”

“Yes,” Cas cried out, as Dean came inside him.

“Get off, he needs more,” Cain said and within a second, Dean’s cock was replaced by the older man’s, ordering Dean to hold Cas down still while he himself pressed strong hands into Cas’ lower back as he speared his cock into him again and again.

He climaxed with a mighty heave and Cas cried out in agony at not being allowed to come.

Cain didn’t show any mercy until Dean and him had come all over Cas’ face.

“Call in your dog, let him clean him.”

Dean nodded and walked over to the bedroom door. “Brucey, come up here.”

He heard a quiet bark and then the dog ran up the stairs enthusiastically, jumping on the bed and waggling his tails at Dean.

“Bruce? Lick!” 

The dog obeyed and cleaned Cas’ entire face with his tongue before he went down lower and cleaned out Cas’ cummy hole.

“I knew it,” Cain said triumphantly at the dog behaving this way and at the doggy cock poking out of it’s sheath.

“You’re so filthy,” he smiled. “Next time, I want a different kind of show. A dog show and I might get you some collars too, my greedy little bitches.”

Cas looked at Dean, fucked out as he was, he wanted to see how Dean thought about this further development and closed his eyes with a pleased smile when there was nothing but hunger for more in Dean’s eyes.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags/Warnings: Cain/Dean/Cas, bestiality, Bruce/Cas, Jimmy/Dean, sub drop, Dean/Cas

“How are you feeling with Cain wiping us out every week?” Cas asked when they were one week out of the end of their first semester.

“I love it to be honest,” Dean stroked the blunt end of his pencil over Cas’ back while they both studied for their finals.

“Me too, gets my head on straight,” Cas answered, his brow furrowed over the difficult scientific terms he had to learn, and breaking out in goosebumps over Dean playing with him.

“Shall we keep this going for longer then? I mean, our other ‘guest stars’”, Dena did quoty fingers in mid-air, “didn’t last us for very long.”

“The only one who came close to what we’re doing now was Balthazar. By the way, is he coming to? To your play, I mean?”

“Yeah, he said he’d be around.”

A couple of minutes later, when Sam had rushed by from the afternoon walk with the dogs and waved at them on the way to the shower, Cas asked: “We’re gonna be ok, though?”

“What do you mean?”

“If we keep things up with Cain? Maybe for an indefinite amount of time. It’s still just gonna be us, right?”

“We do this as long as we want it.”

“You’re not gonna ditch me for an older man who can fulfill your new wish to be dominated?”

“No, never. You?”

“Of course not. The random great sex I can have with everyone. But there is only one Dean. You’re stuck with me for life, remember?” Cas flashed his wedding band in front of Dean’s face.

“I can live with that,” Dean smirked and pulled Cas in for a kiss.

Obviously this was the perfect time for Sam to storm the main room.

“Gross dudes,” he said, shaking his head and walking over to the fridge to down a one pint container of milk.

“Sammy,” Dean said, his face scrunched as if his little brother was the worst bane of his life. “Stop it or we’ll not buy food for you anyone. Then you’d have to stop growing for a second.”

“Yes, you need new clothes already,” Cas observed, his gaze on the hemline of Sam’s jeans which showed too much ankle again.

“Hey, it’s not as if could help it. I told you, we could buy clothes which are too big for me. I’ll grow into them sooner or later.”

“No, Sammy. I don’t trust the people at your school enough. They know who takes care of you. One step outta line, one screw up and they’ll call child services on us. Do you really wanna go back to dad because they think we can’t dress you right?”

Sam shook his head violently, his floppy hair flowing back and forth. “I’ll never go back to dad.”

Dean didn’t know what to say. He didn’t like how things were with their father, but he also saw that no one but John was to blame for what had happened. And after what happened with Cas in the beginning, when he really had no sense of shame or propriety, he doubted that things would ever fully heal. Perhaps Dean should just cut his losses and just move on, but it was hard on him. His father had meant a lot to him back in the day and he still thought that if John would only change, things would be looking up. But perhaps that was just never wavering filial loyalty and a little dumb.

Dean shook off the thought when he felt Cas’ fingers on him and Sammy whirled around in the kitchen, saying that he’d make dinner so they could continue studying and Dean thought that his life was pretty sweet, even if not everything was perfect. That’s life, he thought and he knew that he was gonna rather gonna eat burned scrambled eggs on toast with Sam and Cas any day than deal with his aggravating father.

 

Their next Cain date was a little awkward in the beginning because try as he might, Cain could not get Bruce or Jimmy to do anything he wanted. The dynamics of Dean and Cas being the submissives didn’t work when the dogs only obeyed them, and mostly Dean at that.

They had to rethink their plans and Cain only watched and jerked off while Dean let Bruce breed Cas nice and hard. The dog was a little shy about breeding his bitch with a visitor present, but Dean encouraged him until he happily nailed Cas, who moaned loudly when the dog’s knot lodged itself inside his channel.

“Is that good for you, little bitch?” Dean asked, and grabbed Cas’ cock, jerking him hard and fast while Bruce turned around. 

Dean stimulated Cas’ rim with the large knot inside it and Cas came with a loud cry.

After Bruce pulled out, he waggled down the stairs and then Jimmy licked Dean’s face to show him that he wanted some action as well.  
Dean scratched the dog’s fur and let a fucked out Cas lick him open, then he turned around for Jimmy.

“Come on, boy. That’s right, fuck me. Good boy,” Dean praised as Jimmy hit home and rabbit fucked him deliciously, Dean coming twice before Jimmy came loose all while he was aware that Cas and Cain were watching them.

“I’ve never seen anything as hot as this,” Cain praised after the third orgasm that Dean had counted just from watching.

“I bet Cas wouldn’t mind licking it all out of you and fingering it all out of himself, would he?” Cain said, knowing Cas always chased the ultimate humiliation and now that the dogs had their turn in teamwork with Dean, Cain took the reigns again.

“Come on, kid. Lick that nasty dog come all up, you know you want it.”

Cas nodded, and while he sucked Jimmy’s come all out of Dean with an ashamed blush on his face, he only had to stroke his cock twice before he was coming, moaning his orgasm into Dean’s ass.

“My baby getting off on being thoroughly humiliated,” Dean stroked through Cas’ hair as he started showing off how he traced through Bruce’s come in his ass before he licked it into his mouth, his cock hardening again and his cheeks still glowing.

“Jerk him,” Cain commanded, both of them fascinated with how much Cas got off on this. Dean obeyed and stroked Cas a couple of times before he came, scaring Dean by trembling all over and shouting as if he was dying.

“Hey, you ok?” Dean asked after he was done, a hand on Cas’ cheek.

“I’ve never come this hard,” Cas smiled, absolutely done with everything, but only until Cain added an extra bonus and rode Cas hard while he ordered Dean to fuck his throat.

By the end of this session, Cas felt like a live sextoy and he loved it.

“So, next week?”

Dean shook his head, helping Cas up and steadied him to get to the shower. “We’ve got visitors next week. The week after?”

“Fine by me,” Cain said and clapped Cas’ shoulder. “Get some rest.”

 

“What have we done just now?” Cas asked when Dean helped him to get clean. “I feel somehow dirty.”

“Are you dropping?”

Cas looked at him, his eyes blown wide. “I think I am.”

Dean chuckled lightly, kissing Cas deeply under the shower spray. “No need to look so surprised, it happens.”

“Not to me, not ever.”

“But this was just too good and too intense for you, baby.”

Dean took care of Cas’ first drop with everything he could. He helped him into pyjamas, told him to drink some juice and eat some chocolate. He held him when he started shaking and assured him that he loved him and would always love him, no matter how slutty he behaved.

“What have I done?” Cas asked with his head in his hands. “I cheated on you. I wanted to fuck dogs, for fuck’s sake. And I fucked your father. I’m worthless.”

“Hey, watch how you talk about my husband,” Dean said and laced his arms around Cas’ trembling frame. “He’s mine and he’s perfect just the way he is.”

Dean turned Cas’ head a little, kissing him with lots of tongue until he heard Sam come home downstairs.

“Are you fine up here for a minute?” Dean asked him, keeping eye contact.

“Yes,” Cas said and stared after him as if the sun was leaving his world.

Dean went down, told Sam that Cas wasn’t feeling well and that he was taking care of him, then he made a quick snack for them to eat before he came back up and closed the curtains.

“Just you and me,” he said and they ate dinner in bed.

“Now I’m gonna show you how I feel about you,” he said and carefully pulled Cas’ clothes off, stroking over each inch of his body, waiting ‘til Cas was all the way there to enjoy the sensual nature of this.

“I love you,” Dean said when he carefully blew on Cas’ still loose pucker and kissed him there. Cas moved against him carefully and lazy only really waking up when Dean pushed inside him, carefully stroking him again and then rocking into him softly, kissing and grinding his entire being against him.

“You have no idea how much I love you,” he panted when Cas softly closed his eyes and he felt him come around him.

“I love you too, Dean. So much,” Cas answered, his eyes wide and not allowing an inch of space between them when Dean spilled inside him.

“You will always be mine,” Dean told him as he turned them side by side, looping his arm around Cas again. “Are you gonna be alright now?”

“I’m not dropping anymore,” Cas said. “How could I when you worship me with sex?” he chuckled.

“Not just sex, baby. Love,” he breathed in Cas’ smell on the back of his neck. “That’s what’s special and what will get us through this life. You and me. You are never allowed to stop loving me, you got that?”

Cas chuckled happily: “Same goes for you.”

They laid there for a while, just bathing in their love until Cas brought up a different topic: “Are you excited about the play?”

“I’m nearly shitting myself,” Dean answered.

“You’ll do great. I believe in you.”

“Yeah, let’s see what you say once it’s over.”

“I’ll say the same. Whatever happens, I believe in you.”

“Jeez, you’re really not open to mood ruiners now, are you?”

“No, I’m not,” Cas grumbled.

“Ok then. I’m glad you got my back on this. Means a lot. I don‘t think I could do this without you.”

“I couldn’t either. I don’t even wanna think about where I’d be without you,” Cas shivered, his recent drop showing him all kinds of horror scenarios of what his life would have been had he not met Dean.

“Hey, babe. Don’t zone out on me. Focus on us, we’re good. And Sammy, the sasquatch. And our life here. And what we’ll become.”

“Yes,” Cas answered and went to sleep with happy thoughts of their joint future.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags/Warnings: Cas/Dean, sentimental endnote ;)

The very last day of semester brought an addition to the Winchester household, because Bobby came up to visit them for a few days. Sam grumbled a bit again to have to give up his bedroom, but he was far too happy to have Bobby here to be really mad.

Bobby seemed in better spirits then last summer when they had stayed with him even though he really didn’t take to New York at all. He said about himself that he was a podunk town idjit and really didn’t care for skyscrapers or all the noise and pollution, while they took him out to a diner on his first night here and while they were inside they all felt like back in Bobby’s kitchen, which had been their home for a time.

When they got into their apartment in the evening, Bobby looked around with a pleased expression, seeing that it was homey enough and they could live here for a long while.

“You got a nice place here,” he told them.

“Does that mean you’ll come to visit more often?” Cas asked.

“Perhaps, or I’ll get myself a place that’s closer. But not too close,” he smiled behind his beard. “On dry land at least.”

“What about the junk yard?” Dean asked, remembering their wedding and every other fond memory there.

“I’m keeping it. But you know, since I put my mind to helping you idjits out with money, I really worked my butt off. People actually want me to expand now that I got an accountant and all.”

“And you chose upstate New York as an expansion field?” Dean smiled wide. “Kinda random, don’t you think?”

“Shut up, idjit. Everyone here knows it ain’t random, so quit yapping about it.”

“Ok, I will,” Dean smirked but couldn’t help embrace the older man who had decided to move a whole lot closer to his boys than where he lived before.

“Ain’t nothing keeping me there anyway,” he hummed and clapped Dean’s shoulder as he let go.

 

In the evening of the next day, they all dressed in their finest clothes while Dean already waved them goodbye because he had to get into his Antigone clothes earlier.

“So our boy really scored the title role, huh?”

“Yes,” Cas beamed and shifted nervously as they took their places in the audience. “He’s gonna be wonderful, I just know it.”

And Cas was right. Dean was absolutely brilliant as Antigone, the woman who stepped up to the challenge of taking care of her little brother even when it was only to get him a proper burial. When the play was over, Crowley as the director told the entire audience that the name Antigone literally translated as ‘in place of one’s parents’ which made the role the perfect one for Dean to play because he had stepped up to play a parents’ role his entire life and had now used it in a mesmerising way to pave the way for his own future.

While they waited for Dean to get out of his costume and make up backstage, all kinds of people already talked to Crowley about booking Dean for engagements and how soon he thought Dean would be able to take on roles in this or that theater on Broadway.

“How about you wait to hire my boy out until he’s given his say so?” Bobby grumbled and was suddenly all in Crowley’s face.

The smaller man who had staged the play looked up at Bobby and held out his hand: “Name’s Crowley, pleasure to meet you at last Mr. Singer.”

“At last?”

“Dean’s been telling me all about you.”

“Funny, because he’s never mentioned a smarmy old smooth talker like you.”

“Ah, he didn’t want to make the myth bigger than the man, I s’ppose. As if he could, because I actually live up to my reputation.”

“And what would your highness’ reputation be?” Bobby asked viciously, but he grinned a little.

“That I’m the best instructor that Juilliard has ever had, that everyone adores me and that I am unsurpassed between the sheets.”

Bobby coloured deeply at that, but was relieved of an answer when Dean joined them and everyone complimented him one after the other. Cas stood by his side when he listened to all kinds of offers for spring or summer engagements that would last him well into his 40s should he all do them one after another.

Among the people who congratulated him were Balthazar and Lucifer who had come up both for their own reasons and decided to join them during a late dinner.

Cas and Dean looked at each other when they saw Bobby taking the seat next to Crowley and they continued talking all throughout the meal, Bobby sometimes irritated with the other man, sometimes blushing and Crowley looking like he had never enjoyed anyone’s company as much as Bobby’s.

“Seems like we don’t even need to set him up anymore,” Cas whispered into Dean’s ear when Bobby irritatedly jotted his phone number down and pressed it into Crowley’s palm, saying that only a damn coward wouldn’t call him.

Dean snickered and nodded at Cas.

There was another development at the table which Dean didn’t really like and that was that Lucifer whispered into Sam’s ear all the time and by the way Sam grinned and blushed, it was evident that he liked the older man’s attention very much.

“Leave him me,” Cas told him with a quieting hand on his arm. “It looks like Sam is enjoying himself.”

“But-” Dean wanted to say that Lucifer was too old, too kinky, too perverted for his brother, but then he bit his lips. Who was he to judge?

“We gotta talk to him about this,” he whispered to Cas. “Maybe he doesn’t even realise that Lucifer wants in his pants.”

“Or maybe he does and wants it?” Cas suggested.

“Still, we gotta give him the talk.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

“Why would you? It’s gonna be awkward as hell.”

“It’s what families do, Dean. And I’m happy we can look after your brother together.”

Dean agreed now and kissed Cas until there were fake vomiting noises from Sam’s side of the table. He actually flipped him the bird at that and thought that his kid brother was far from ready for anything that Lucifer might do with him.

Balthazar now asked him about his drama training and seemed really pleased with the way Dean had developed until Crowley diverted his attention long enough from Bobby to argue with Balthazar that _he_ was the better mentor for Dean.

They let them argue and didn’t interfere even when the conversation got a little heated, but when Crowley actually fumed and shouted, Bobby laid a quieting hand on his arm and he calmed down enough to sit and ignore Balthazar for the rest of the evening.

 

“What a night, ey?” Dean said as he pulled one boot off and fell onto the mattress exhaustedly.

“I thought Crowley was gonna spear his cocktail straw into Balthazar’s nose a couple of times until he killed him.”

“You can’t blame ‘em, though. Everybody loves me and wants me for themselves,” Dean grinned cockily as he let his other boot fly.

“But no one loves you as much as me and no one who I don't want here gets past me,” Cas said and pulled Dean back down, climbing on top of him, and moving against him seductively until Dean’s hands sneaked up on his ass and rested there while they kissed.

“You were amazing out there," Cas rasped. "You were a god.”

“It felt like it,” Dean nodded as Cas undressed them both. “I think I need something to fall back to earth though.”

“Would it help you if I fucked you back on solid ground?” Cas purred and busied himself with Dean’s belt buckle.

“I think it would,” Dean purred back and to Cas’ amazement, Dean got on all fours and presented for him once they were naked. “Fuck me.”

“I don’t think you were ever in this position before,” Cas marvelled as he started fingering Dean open.

Dean grabbed a pillow and put it under his head as he was breaching into. He panted out: “I don’t think I ever felt the need to, but today I need to calm down again. I need to be made yours.”

Cas squirted lube onto his fingers and went back in until Dean moaned, loud and slutty for Cas to fuck him already.

“Do this for me, Cas. I need it.”

“I know you do,” Cas said when he lined himself up and palmed Dean’s well defined ass as he fucked inside. “Stage gods don’t get on their knees and enjoy it, do they?” Cas asked, when he pulled out a little, Dean’s delicious heat wanting to pull him back in, until he started thrusting and Dean could only hold on and take it.

“Stage gods are too much in control and too remote. Oh fuck, this feels so good. Keep going.”

“Yes,” Cas moaned, playing over Dean’s ass a couple of times, then when his rhythm went frantic he let his hands smack Dean a couple of times, adding to the sound of skin slapping on skin as he shoved his cock into him over and over.

“Fuck, I’m gonna… I’m gonna… Ahhhhhh!” Dean came loud and pushed himself back onto Cas a few times, popping back and forth until he came too, hot and deep within him.

“Have you stopped flying now?” Cas asked as they crawled under the sheets together, facing the other.

“I don’t think I can ever stop flying with you,” Dean said and stroked a thumb over Cas’ cheek. “I love our life.”

“Yeah, tell me about it,” Cas grinned and tugged Dean close, both of them without any intention of ever letting go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are **closed ******.  
>  For this particular story anyway, but feel free to leave comments about a possible sequel or another story you want me to do. (I thought about completely cutting the overly long end note, but I think my WIP readers would miss it if they wouldn't see it at the end anymore. Seriously, this thing has been chasing the tail of the story since the beginning and I've grown quite fond of it.) ;)
> 
> Everything except scat, watersports or sex involving Sam. Don’t get me wrong, I like Sam but involving him in a sex scene with Cas or Dean is just about as attractive to me as the other two things. Meaning, *ick* not at all, put your shirt on and get out of my face, moose.
> 
> I see that a lot of people take interest in the story and I'm really happy about that. If you don’t feel comfortable writing a request that shows your real user name, ao3 has this lovely feature where you can comment anonymously. You only need a valid email address which nobody will able to see when you comment. I will treat anonymous requests just as seriously as ones from registered users. I also take requests for other stories, not just for this one. Don't panic when you see a reply to your anonymous comment in your mailbox. It's only sockadoodledo. ^^
> 
> Now also with a tumblr blog. Be nice to me, otherwise I can't guarantee to keep anonymous commenting on. [Sockadoodledo](http://sockadoodledo.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Now for the endnote endnote. ;)
> 
> I enjoyed writing this story as much as I've never enjoyed anything else, because I was absolutely free to do anything I want with it. I loved every single comment and how I apparently changed the lives of some of you with it. I am unashamed and completely unapologetic to have produced this and it was an immense pleasure every step of the way.  
> At this point, the story has had over 20k hits and that makes me very very proud, because it showed to me that I am doing something here that people want but maybe aren't comfortable admitting to wanting. Here's to all of us on this journey and I hope I gave some of your secret kinks some food which they may not have gotten otherwise.
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading, leaving kudos and commenting. It really was a pleasure. And as always: Tell me about anything else I might write for you. 
> 
> Love y'all. 
> 
> Sockadoodledo.


End file.
